Conditions of the Heart
by Kurt Kieser
Summary: Takumi is about to have his operation. What kind of an effect does Akira have on his recovery? And what is it about her family's heritage that she's hiding from him?
1. Arigato, Akira

**Chapter 1**

**Arigato, Akira**

They say it is home to some of the finest heart specialists and has one of the top ten heart transplant programs in the country. Yet none of that seemed to reassure Takumi after his arrival at the Hospital of the University of Pennsylvania three days ago. With his surgery scheduled for the next day, he began having second thoughts wondering if he had made the right decision to go ahead with the procedure. After all, he did promise his sister, Mai, and his best friend, Akira, that he would have the surgery. He even made his sister promise to let him travel to America alone and to not worry about him. And yet he began to feel uneasy. He didn't want to be a burden on his sister any longer since she was the one who had raised and took care of him after their parents' death. She even took on part time jobs in addition to her schoolwork just to make ends meet. So if the surgery is a success, he promised himself he would take full responsibility and work to pay off his hospital bills no matter how long it took. Yet if the surgery failed, Mai would be saddled with the debt, and he certainly didn't want her to bear the responsibility; it wouldn't be fair. No, the only solution he thought was for him to pull through the operation. He just had to. Not only for his sake but also for Mai's as well. Of course, that's all easier said than done.

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling as he pondered all the possible scenarios, Takumi finally reached for the remote on his nightstand, changed the elevation of his bed so that he would be sitting upright, then turned on the television to try and take his mind off the weighty subject at hand. He made sure the volume wasn't turned up too high so as not to wake the elderly gentleman who was in the bed next to him. Scanning through the channels, he struggled to understand some of the dialogue. Oh sure, he studied the English language in school, but so far only enough to understand a few words and phrases. He kept a Japanese to English phrasebook and a pad and pen by his bed in case there were some things that he wished to communicate to the doctors and nurses. Fortunately he made sure to learn some of the most common medical questions and responses that he knew he might be asked. He also took along his English textbook so he could learn as much about the language as possible since he was definitely going to be there for awhile. Fortunately for him there were several doctors on staff as well as interns who were Japanese who could translate for him if need be. Such was the case that morning when he was briefed on the risks of the surgery.

As he channel surfed, he was disappointed by the lack of anime in this country. All he came across so far were old reruns of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh, and he never cared for either no matter what language they were in. He finally just settled on a news channel, basically to hear the problems of other people in the world rather than deal with his own. Eventually, he turned the set off after a few minutes; the news, after all, was too depressing.

Getting out of bed, Takumi went over to the window and sat down in a chair beside it, staring out at the Philadelphia skyline. He was definitely feeling lonely and sorely missed his sister and his friends. But mostly, he missed Akira.

After a few minutes, the soft strains of the song 'Towa no Hana (Eternal Flower)' could be heard emanating from his nightstand. He awoke, having dozed off in the chair, to the beautiful melody and immediately recognized it as the theme song from the anime 'Ai Yori Aoshi' and the majestic voice was that of Yoko Ishida. As he turned to where the tune was coming from, he noticed that someone had placed a portable CD player on his nightstand. He looked around but saw no one. He then called over to his roommate on the opposite side of the curtain that divided the room and inquired, as best he could, if he had seen someone enter the room.

"Ah, sumimasen… er, excuse me. You see… ah, someone come in here?"

No reply. Surely, even if he were asleep, the music would have awakened him as well.

"Ojisan? Er, mister?"

Still no response. Perhaps he was a sound sleeper, Takumi thought. He took a closer look at the CD/MP3 player, which also had a pair of headphones laying next to it, hit the stop button and noticed through the player's window that the CD inside was not store bought but home made. He hit play again and advanced to the second track, then the third, the fourth, fifth, pausing in-between each track to listen to the beginning of each song. He recognized every one of the songs, all favorites of his. Who could have done this he wondered? The only people who really knew his taste in music were his sister and…

"Akira?" he said aloud as he drew back the curtain.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," came the response as the curtain revealed the young green-haired ninja girl who stood there with her arms folded.

"Akira!" he shouted with glee as he then threw his arms around her and gave her a big warm hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"Uh, good to see you too, Takumi," she replied a bit uneasy, causing her to turn red in the face as she was taken aback by his show of affection.

The elderly gentleman in the next bed couldn't help but smile as he witnessed the two in their embrace. Apparently he was in on the ruse when Takumi called over to him asking if he had seen anyone. Akira, who was there the entire time, had just put a finger up to her lips indicating to him not to respond. She knew he would figure it out eventually.

"But I thought we agreed that I was to do this on my own," Takumi said in a more serious tone as he released her from his embrace.

"Well, if you want me to leave…"

"No no, I'm… I'm actually glad you're here. I was getting kind of lonely."

"I figured you might, that's why I brought over the CD player and made a mix of your favorite songs. Idiot! You didn't even think to bring any music with you, just a few books and manga. You're going to be here for awhile so of course you're going to get bored. That's why I… that's… why I came. To keep you company."

"Akira-… chan. Thank you. I…" Takumi quickly turned away from her so she would not see his tears of joy.

"Um, Takumi? You might not want to turn your back on people while you're wearing that thing."

"Huh?"

Takumi then realized that the hospital-issued gown that he was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination when it came to the backside of it. He quickly turned back around, a bit embarrassed, only to see Akira as well his roommate trying to contain their laughter.

* * *

"Mr. Tokiha? Time for your medicine," a young nurse was heard saying as she approached Takumi. Now back in his bed, with Akira seated in a chair beside him, the nurse handed him a small paper cup containing his medicine along with a cup of water. Afterwards she looked over to Akira and, realizing that she didn't speak any English, pointed to her watch and said, "Visiting hours are almost over."

Akira acknowledged by nodding her head, indicating that she understood, and then thanked her. After she left the room Akira began to get up from the chair.

"So, where will you be staying tonight?" Takumi inquired.

"I'll be at the Four Seasons, about two miles away, my father insisted. He didn't want me staying in any cheap hotels in a shady part of town. Humph, like I can't defend myself. Give me a break. Oh well, as long as he's paying who am I to complain."

"He's just worried about you that's all."

"I guess," she replied, nervously walking around to the foot of the bed. "Well ahh, I guess tomorrow's the big day. You ready?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose. The surgeon already briefed me on the risks involved such as bleeding, infection, or an adverse reaction to the anesthesia. Organ rejection is another major complication."

Akira just looked on in shock as he explained all the possible things that could go wrong in such a nonchalant manner.

"After the surgery, I'll be in the intensive care unit for about two to five days and remain in the hospital for about two to three weeks after that, that is of course if all goes well."

Akira now walked over to the side of his bed trying desperately to hold back her tears.

"Idiot, there you go again sounding all defeatist. What do you mean 'if' all goes well? It'll be fine. You've got some of the best heart surgeons in the country working here. You have to think more positively, otherwise…"

She was losing the battle trying to fight back her tears as she quickly turned her head off to the side and tried to shake it off. Regaining her composure, she turned back to face him again.

"Okay, now you listen to me," she said looking him sternly in the eyes. "No more negative thoughts, you got that? You're going to get through this and that's that. And stop worrying about what it's all going to cost. I promise you that it'll all be taken care of. You or Mai won't have to pay a cent."

"Akira."  
"Please don't ask me to explain. Right now all you have to do is clear your mind of all-negative thoughts and just concentrate on staying alive. That's it. Will you do that for me?"

"Akira," Takumi uttered in bewilderment.

"Promise me!" she shouted back, wanting to be reassured.

"I promise."

"Okay then. Get a good night's sleep and… I'll see you in the morning."

As she slowly began to leave, she stopped for a moment when she reached the foot of the bed and then quickly turned back around, ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before dashing out of the room.

Takumi slowly reached up to feel his forehead where she so tenderly kissed him. He just smiled and felt strangely at ease. All of his worries seemed to vanish in an instant, his thoughts now being only those of Akira as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning found Akira racing all around the hospital trying to find where they had taken Takumi. At the nurse's station she had a difficult time understanding them and they her. They finally tracked down a doctor of Japanese descent who might be able to help her and hopefully calm her down since she seemed to be in a state of panic.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kaji. How can I help you?"

"I'm trying to find where they took my friend. He's scheduled for a heart transplant operation this morning. His name is Takumi Tokiha."

"Ah yes, he's been taken to the transplant unit which is in a different part of the building," he explained. "Right now they're prepping him for surgery where he is undergoing final blood tests and x-rays. After that he'll be taken to a pre-operative holding area where he will await for the final word from the heart harvesting team to proceed. Then he'll be given a general anesthetic by the anesthesiologist before being taken to the operating room."

He then proceeded to explain to Akira how to get to the pre-op holding area where she would be able to see him when they wheel him out and transport him to the operating room.

"If you'd like, I could…"

Before Dr. Kaji could finish his sentence, Akira had mysteriously vanished right before his eyes, hearing only the faint sound of her voice thanking him.

"…take you there myself," he trailed off the rest of his sentence, then wondered aloud, "Hmmm. Kunoichi?"

"Excuse me, Doctor?" one of the nurses asked as she overheard him.

"That girl? Who is she?" he inquired.

"I'm sorry, I don't know her name. I only know that she's here to see Mr. Tokiha, the boy receiving the heart transplant. By the way, Doctor, what was that word you just used?"

"Kunoichi. It's the Japanese term for a female ninja."

The nurse just gave him a peculiar look as he left and headed toward the elevator.

* * *

"Wait a minute, young lady," a nurse was heard saying. "You can't go in there."

Akira stopped as she tried to enter the pre-op holding area, then inquired, "Tokiha Takumi?"

"Mr. Tokiha is inside getting ready for surgery, but you need to wait outside," the nurse motioned with her hand, pointing down the hall.

Akira was able to understand enough of what she said, but at least knew that she was in the right place. Proceeding down the hall for a bit, she then stopped and just leaned up against the wall, keeping a close watch on the pre-op doors.

About fifteen minutes later, the doors swung open and Akira made a dash to the side of the gurney where Takumi laid unconscious.

"Takumi!" she cried, grabbing a hold of his hand as a group of doctors and nurses wheeled him down the hallway.

"He can't hear you, he's been given an anesthetic."

She refused to relent on her grip of his hand, ignoring the doctors and just continued to follow them until they reached the doors to the operating room. Releasing him, she just stared helplessly as they wheeled him inside. Visibly upset, she began to curse herself for not getting there sooner.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" she could be heard screaming all the way down the hall, her back now collapsed against the wall just outside the operating room as her body slowly slid down to the ground, helplessly sobbing, while she held her head between her legs.

A few seconds later she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Looking up she saw the kindly doctor from before who appeared to be accompanied by another doctor. Slowly she began to get up, wiping the tears on her sleeve.

"Are you Akira?"

"Huh?"

"Is your name Akira?"

She wondered how he knew that since she never told him her name before. She then acknowledged, "Yes, it is."

"This is Dr. Ackerman. He's the Chief Cardiovascular Surgeon. He'll be performing the operation on your friend. He wanted me to tell you that Takumi had a message for you."

"A… a message?"

"Yes. Just before he went under the anesthesia, the last thing he could be heard saying under his breath was, 'Arigato, Akira.'"

Hearing that really struck a nerve with Akira as she broke down crying. Grabbing a hold of Dr. Kaji and holding him, her tears were soon quickly absorbed by his scrubs. He tried to comfort her as best he could, having experienced this numerous times before by other patients' family members, yet never quite like this.

"It's okay, he's in good hands. Dr. Ackerman will take good care of him."

As she released him from her grip and once again wiped the tears on her sleeve, she heard Dr. Ackerman explain a few other things to Dr. Kaji about Takumi, not that she understood what he was saying, but only that she heard Takumi's name in the conversation. She then noticed a look of amazement on Dr. Kaji's face.

"What? What did he say?"

"He said that when he saw Takumi this morning he was in very high spirits and had a very positive attitude, unlike the previous times that he had met with him where it appeared that he didn't seem to care what happened to him. Did you happen to say something to him yesterday that may have had an effect on his outlook on life? Dr. Ackerman seems to think so, and frankly, so do I."

"Me?" Akira said in wonder, then thought back to the night before. "Well, I may have said a few things but I…"

"Well, whatever you said to him may have greatly improved his chances of pulling through this surgery."  
"Really? But how can that be?"

"You see, Akira, Dr. Ackerman and others like him believe that if a patient has a positive attitude before going into surgery, they have fewer complications. But if they are depressed and have negative feelings, they'll usually have a more difficult time. I've seen some people who were so depressed about their condition that they believed they would die in the hospital. Having a bad heart and being depressed is a deadly combination. Yet, just having someone there to share the experience with can help shake that depression."

Akira was simply speechless as she stood there with her mouth agape.

"Now don't get me wrong, this is still a very complicated procedure and there can be no guarantees of survival. However, like I said, the things you may have said to him as well as just your being here for him may greatly improve his chances. And that's all that we can really ask for isn't it? A chance?"

Akira smiled as she nodded and felt somewhat reassured.

"Takumi's lucky to have a friend like you, Akira. Arigato."

Dr. Ackerman then came up to Akira and placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, giving her a kindly smile as he too acknowledged, "Arigato, Akira."

Watching as Dr. Ackerman disappeared through the double swinging stainless steel doors into the operating room, Akira then realized at that moment that Takumi's fate rested in that man's hands.

"You okay?" Dr. Kaji inquired.

"He… he's good, right?" her eyes continuing to fixate on the shiny metal objects. "Dr. Ackerman I mean."

"One of the best."

"Then… I guess it'll be alright then," she reasoned, now gradually turning around to face him and attempting to smile.

"I promise you, Akira, we'll take good care of him."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. Now do you think you can find the waiting room by yourself? It's just down the hall and to the right. I'd take you there myself but I need to get ready for surgery."

"You mean… "

"I'm going to be assisting Dr. Ackerman today. And afterwards I'll be in charge of Takumi's recovery. I tried to tell you earlier but you kind of disappeared rather abruptly before I had a chance to."

"Oh, yeah. I apologize for that. It was rather rude of me. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's perfectly understandable. Now just try and relax. Dr. Ackerman or myself will let you know as soon as Takumi is out of surgery. I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?"

After the doors had closed behind him, Akira slowly made her way down the long corridor. Pausing after a few feet, she turned back to face the operating room and quietly uttered, "Gambatte, Takumi. Gambatte." (Good Luck)


	2. Recovery

**Chapter 2**

**Recovery**

The anticipation was starting to take its toll on her. Five hours had now passed since the start of the operation as Akira anxiously awaited word on Takumi's condition. All the while she sat there she found herself thumbing through some magazines and staring at the television, neither of which she was able to understand very well. She continued to ignore the signs that her stomach was sending her since she hadn't eaten anything all morning. Her mind was obviously elsewhere.

"Akira?" came the voice.

Her head instantly shot up and took notice. There at the edge of the hallway and the waiting room stood Dr. Ackerman, his once clean light blue scrubs now stained with blood in several areas and his surgical mask hanging just below his neck.

Akira nervously began to approach him, afraid of what he may have to tell her. She could tell that he looked exhausted. Removing his surgeon's cap and wiping his brow with the back of his right hand, Dr. Ackerman appeared to have a serious look upon his face. Akira's heart slowly began to sink, fearing the worst had happened. Suddenly she noticed that his facial muscles were slowly beginning to change. A smile, then, a big Chesire Cat-like grin appeared upon his face.

"Takumi's okay," he happily informed her.

Not needing anyone to translate that for her, a huge feeling of relief came over her like a great weight had been lifted. Tears of joy began filling her eyes as she went over and proceeded to give Dr. Ackerman a big hug.

"Arigato!" she happily cried. "Arigato gozaimasu!"

After the dozens of similar operations that he had performed, this was always the time that he cherished the most. The feeling of saving or extending the life of another human being and then seeing the enraptured and gratified look on the faces of friends and family members just made his job all the more satisfying.

"Well, I trust it's good news," a familiar voice came from behind.

Akira turned around to see the kindly Dr. Kaji. She immediately hugged and thanked him profusely as well.

"I told you he was good," Dr. Kaji replied, giving a wink to his colleague.

"Well, I'll leave you to explain the rest to her," the tired surgeon responded. "I'll see you later, Hikaru. Take care, Akira."

Once Dr. Ackerman had departed, an anxious Akira turned her attention back to Dr. Kaji as one pressing matter now concerned her.

"When can I see Takumi?"

"Not just yet I'm afraid," he informed the disillusioned girl. "Right now he's in Recovery. In a few hours we'll be moving him to the ICU, the Intensive Care Unit. Once he's there you can see him. So what I suggest you do is to go back to… Where are you staying, a hotel?"

Akira nodded, then added, "The Four Seasons."

"Really?" he said with astonishment, wondering what someone her age was doing in such a fancy upscale hotel. "Um, anyway, go back to your hotel and get some rest. Then you can come back in a few hours, say about six o'clock. He should be in the ICU by then. Oh, and get something to eat. I'll bet you haven't eaten anything all morning."

Akira just shook her head.

"I thought so. Listen, we can't have you getting sick. I need you to be strong for Takumi when you see him. So do me and him a favor and eat something."

"Don't worry, I will. I think my appetite's coming back anyway now that I know the worst is over."

"Well, not quite over."

"Wha… what do you mean?"

"You see, there's still the slim possibility that Takumi's body could reject his new heart. It's called tissue rejection. The body's immune system knows that the donated heart is foreign tissue and tries to destroy it, as if it were a virus or some other disease-causing agent. There is no way to check for signs of rejection except through routine biopsy of heart tissue. That's why we have to keep him under close observation for the next few days."

Akira just plopped down on a nearby chair in the waiting room, shocked at what she was hearing.

"Now don't worry, Akira," he assuredly replied, taking a seat alongside her as he tried to console her. "Most transplants are successful, only a handful don't turn out as hoped. Takumi will be taking immunosuppressants for the rest of his life, which are drugs that prevent rejection. And barring any strenuous activity, he should be able to live a perfectly normal life."

"Really?" she hopefully asked, looking to him for encouragement.

"Really," he reassured her.

"So about six o'clock tonight you said?"

"Yup. I won't be here until tomorrow morning though; I've been up for fifteen hours straight. But I'll let the staff in ICU know that you're coming since visitation rights are rather strict there. Normally, they'd be limited to family members, but we'll make an exception for you," he said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you."

"Now, Akira, I don't want you to be alarmed when you first see Takumi. He'll have numerous tubes and wires coming from him which will be connected to IV's, catheters and monitors to measure his EKG, blood pressure, breathing rate and oxygen level. He will also have a tube in his throat that will be connected to a ventilator to assist him in his breathing."

"He… he can't breathe on his own?" she asked, sounding a bit alarmed.

"Not yet. It's just until he's stable enough to breathe on his own. Depending on the situation, the tube can remain in place for a few hours or up to several days. But, I'm willing to bet that it'll be removed by morning. These things are all perfectly normal and common practice after an operation of this magnitude. So as I said, don't worry too much when you see him. Also, he may still be unconscious from the anesthetic when you visit with him tonight. So don't be surprised if he's not responsive. I'll just have to ask you to keep your visit short, no more than half an hour. He won't be able to talk anyway with the breathing tube attached. I know it seems like a lot, but I just want to prepare you so you'll know what to expect."

"Thank you, I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Good. Now then," he began, taking a pen in hand and preparing to write on his clipboard, "just so you won't have any problems when you get to the ICU, I'll put your name on the visitation list so they can let you in. What's your last name?"

"Okuzaki."

His pen suddenly dropped out of his hand and his eyes shot wide open at the mention of that name as he then turned to her.

"Did you say, Okuzaki? As in the Okuzaki ninja clan?"

"That's right. How did you know?"

Immediately he stood up and bowed deeply before her.

"It is a great honor, Akira-dono"

"Please," she said feeling a bit awkward, "that, that really isn't necessary. Please, sit down."

Grabbing his pen off the floor first, he then sat down and rejoined her.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Not too many people in this country know of us, aside from a few brokers and investment bankers."

"My grandfather is from the Iga province where your family resides. He told me that yours is one of the oldest and most respected families on the island of Honshu. Your family's roots can be traced all the way back to the Muromachi period. I also know that your family loyally served the Tokugawa Ieyasu during the Edo period."

"That's correct," she replied with astonishment. "You know your history. Very impressive. I don't think Takumi even knows that. In fact, I know he doesn't."

"That boy," he began to realize, "Takumi I mean, is he… are you and he…?" He immediately stopped himself. "No. I've no right to ask that. Forgive me, I didn't mean to pry."

"Takumi knows nothing of my family's history or our… customs," she hesitated. "He only knows that I'm a kunoichi. The rest I'd rather he not find out just yet."

"I understand, Akira-dono."

"Please, Akira will do. Although I appreciate the respect you've given me. Besides, if Takumi heard you call me that he might start asking questions. And… I'd kind of like to tell him in my own way."

"You're not… ashamed of your family's history are you?"

"Not at all, except for… maybe a few outdated customs. One in particular which you've probably guessed by now."

He nodded knowing full well what she was referring to. "I give you my word that I'll make no mention of it to him."

"Thank you," she gratefully replied with a smile as she then stood up. "So, are there any good places to eat around here? I'm starving."

Happy to see that her appetite had returned, he got up and added, "As long as you're in Philadelphia, you have to try one of our famous Philly cheesesteaks. I was just about to have one myself. Come on, I'll buy you lunch. It'd be my honor."

"Well, you make it sound so good how can I refuse. Except, after all you've done for Takumi and me, I'm buying. And that… would be my honor."

* * *

She was definitely feeling a lot better now that she had eaten and was quite impressed with the city's unique foods. In addition to the cheesesteak, Dr. Kaji also had her try one of the town's famous pretzels as well as something called a Tastykake.

After resting up a bit in her hotel room, she rode the subway, which was not that much different from the ones back in Japan, over to the hospital. This time she had no trouble finding her way around. Thankfully, Dr. Kaji had given her directions on how to get to the ICU, helping her avoid a repeat of this morning's incident.

Taking the elevator up to the third floor, she went down a hallway until she came upon the nurse's station where she checked in. There were only about ten rooms in the entire ICU that circled the nurse's station. All the rooms' outer walls were of glass rather than drywall so that they'd be able to keep a close watch on all of the patients.

After checking in, she was then escorted by an intern over to Takumi's room. There, just like Dr. Kaji had mentioned, Takumi had all manner of tubes and wires coming from his body. She didn't let it bother her knowing that this was normal after such an operation. Instead, she slowly made her way over to the left side of Takumi's bed, since all the tubes and wires were routed along the opposite side. She then pulled a nearby chair over alongside of him and sat down.

"Hey, how you doing?"

There was no response. He just continued to lie there unconscious.

"I called your sister, Mai, and let her know that you made it through the operation. You see, didn't we tell you that you would pull through? And you didn't want to have the operation."

Akira then began to get a bit tough and angry sounding.

"Idiot! I can't believe you almost didn't go through with it. What were you thinking? Do you realize what you put your sister through? And me? How could you be so selfish? What would we have done if you had…"

Her demeanor was now a bit more somber.

"You don't know what it's been like for me. Hiding my identity all these years. Then you come along acting all kind and sweet and slowly begin to peel away at me, layer by layer, revealing my true self. At first I wanted to kill you, but I couldn't. You did something to me and there was nothing I could do to change it. You made me fall in…"

She shook her head trying to shake away this feeling that she was having, but it was no use. She then took a hold of his hand.

"Don't ever put me through that again! I don't think I could stand to lose you!"

Her head collapsed face down by his on his pillow, which began absorbing her tears. After a few seconds, she slowly lifted her head and softly whispered something in his ear. She then got up from the chair, wiping her tears first, and quietly exited the room.

For a second, it appeared as though his eyelids had moved.

* * *

The next morning as Akira entered the ICU, she noticed Dr. Kaji in Takumi's room jotting down a few things on Takumi's medical chart. Right away she noticed as she entered that the breathing tube was gone.

"Morning, Akira," Dr. Kaji greeted her. "Look who's awake."

She was elated as she made her way over toward Takumi who began to move his lips. She could make out the movements of them as if he were trying to say good morning to her, but, nothing came out.

"His breathing tube was removed last night so his throat is still a bit sore from it and won't be able to talk for awhile."

"Oh, I see."

"He's making very good progress though, I must say. Most patients would still have the tube in them at this stage. According to his chart he began breathing on his own without the assist of the ventilator by around seven o'clock last night. Uh, by the way, you stopped by last night didn't you?"

"Why yes, but…"

"Around what time?"

"Six o'clock, but I don't see what…"

Akira paused as Takumi and Dr. Kaji looked to her, both with big grins on their faces.

"What, you think I may have had something to do with his…"

She suddenly felt a hand reach out and lightly grab hold of her arm. Looking down as she stood beside him, she saw Takumi nodding his head with a big beaming smile on his face. Her face became all flush, prompting her to turn her head away and direct her attention back to Dr. Kaji.

"Dr. Kaji, there's just no way. Tell him. Besides, he was unconscious at the time."

Takumi then began to shake his head.

"What? You mean you were awake? But, you never moved and your eyes were closed."

"He may not have been awake exactly," Dr. Kaji interjected, "but that doesn't mean he couldn't hear you. His motor skills just hadn't returned yet which is why he couldn't move his eyes or other parts of his body. Look, Akira, it's not unusual for the breathing tube to come out after only a few hours, it doesn't happen often, but it's not uncommon. But aside from that, his vital signs and other stats have improved vastly in a very short amount of time. Again, not too uncommon. However, for a patient to show such progress requires great determination on their behalf. And behind that determination, something, or someone, is motivating him. I'll just leave it at that. I'll see you two later."

After he concluded, Dr. Kaji hung up Takumi's medical chart on the foot of the bed before departing the ICU as Akira looked on, thinking about what he had just told her.

"Um, Takumi?" she said a bit apprehensively, turning back to face him. "Is it true? Did you… Did you hear everything that I said last night?"

Takumi thought for a second and then made a drawing motion with his hands, requesting something to write with. Akira obliged him, handing him a pen and a notepad, which were on his dresser. Scribbling a few kanji characters down, he handed the notepad back to her.

"Just a few things," she read the note aloud. Akira then shot a glance back at him seeming a bit anxious, her face starting to turn all red.

"What few things, Takumi?" she demanded, handing him back the notepad.

Writing a rather lengthy response, he handed it back to her with a mischievous look about him.

"Nothing to be concerned about," she continued, now sounding a bit frustrated. "Although, now that I think about it, I might have imagined it. I'm sure it was nothing."

She could see that he was quite amused by all of this, placing a hand over his mouth as if trying to contain his laughter. It was a bit painful on his throat as he tried to suppress it, but he didn't care. He was having too much fun. He enjoyed seeing her like this.

"Ooohhh! TAKUMI!"

* * *

Rather than head straight over to the hospital the following day, Akira took the Market Street Subway to The Gallery, a large indoor mall situated in the heart of downtown Philadelphia.

Emerging from one of the stores with two large shopping bags, she next headed over to the food court to grab a bite to eat. She remembered what Dr. Kaji had recommended the other day and ordered another famous Philadelphia staple: a hoagie. Once again she was very impressed with it and wished that she could take one for Takumi to try. Unfortunately, he was still on a liquid diet and was not permitted to eat any solid foods just yet. Before she got back on the subway, she was taken in by a freshly baked aroma and couldn't help but to grab a few pretzels from a local vendor for later.

By the time she reached the hospital and had made her way up to the ICU, she noticed that the privacy curtain was drawn around Takumi's bed. All she could do was wait outside the room.

"AAAHHHH! Matte! Wait!" came the cries from behind the curtain.

"Takumi!" Akira hastily reacted as she flung the curtain open.

She instantly froze and dropped her two bags upon seeing Takumi lying there naked as a nurse stood over him holding a tube that was coming from his catheter.

"Would you mind waiting outside, young lady," the nurse responded a bit angrily as she drew the curtain shut again. "I need to finish reattaching Mr. Tokiha's catheter."

"Eh… eh…" she began to utter, quite speechless and still in a state of shock, and now completely red in the face by this point. "Gomen. Gomen nasai," finally getting the words out, both in Japanese and English. "I… I'm sorry."

She immediately went back outside the room and down the hall, taking a seat in a chair beside the nurse's station. Within a few minutes she saw the nurse coming out of the room and over to her.

"You can go in now."

"Um, arigato, er, thank you," she nervously responded, still a bit embarrassed.

She then slowly began to walk back over to Takumi's room. Once inside, she noticed that he too was all red in the face from embarrassment.

"Uh, hey, Akira," he apprehensively greeted her.

"Um, I'm sorry, Takumi. I heard you scream and I thought…"

"What, you thought someone was trying to kill me?"

"I… I don't know. I just thought you were in trouble and I reacted. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. The nurse was just fixing my catheter since it was starting to come out. It can be quite painful, that's why I screamed. But thanks for watching out for me though," he said smiling at her. "Um, by the way, you ahh, didn't happen to see anything did you?"

She thought about it for a moment when suddenly a ruthless smile appeared upon her face as she gleefully responded, "Oh, just a few things."

"What few things, Akira?"

"Nothing to be concerned about, although, now that I think about it, I might have imagined it. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Huh? What are you…" Takumi, thinking back to the previous night, suddenly realized that he had been had. "Alright, I get it. I suppose I deserved that. Guess that makes us even."

"For now," she responded with a vengeful grin. "So, I see you got your voice back."

"Huh?" He seemed somewhat distracted as he spied the two bags that she had previously dropped. "Oh yeah, it started to come back last night. Um, what's in the bags over there?"

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot," she realized as she went over and picked them up. "I figured you might get bored staring at nothing but these four walls over the next two weeks or so. Plus trying to understand what they're saying on American television can get a bit frustrating. So, I got you these."

Akira began to empty the contents of both bags onto Takumi's tray table revealing a portable DVD player along with several DVD titles, most of them anime box sets. Takumi was just stunned and speechless.

"Akira, this is… this is too much. I… I couldn't possibly accept all this."

"Oh sure you can. I insist."

"But…"

"Takumi, please. I… I just want to make your stay here as pleasant and comfortable as possible. So please, let me do this for you."

Takumi noticed the serious-minded look she had about her and that this seemed to mean a lot to her. Relenting, he nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Akira. Although, I think you should know that just your being here has made my stay quite pleasant. Somehow, I seem more at ease when you're around."

Akira had to turn her head off to the side and look down, as she became a bit flustered.

"Uh, why don't I um, hook the DVD player up to the television for you," she nervously replied, trying to change the subject as she fumbled through the player's packaging, looking for the proper cable.

"That would be great, thanks," Takumi added, thumbing through the over ten DVD titles that were before him. "'Evangelion', 'Kino's Journey', 'Mahoromatic', 'Samurai Seven'… wow, these are some great titles you picked out."

"I also got the original 'Seven Samurai' by Kurosawa. I figured we could watch some together and then when I leave for the day you can watch your maid and harem animes; I know how much you like those. So, what do you want to watch first?"

"Mmm, you decide. After all, you're not going to be here that much longer, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're going back to Japan soon. It's not like you're going to be here throughout my entire recovery, right?"

There was no response.

"Right?"

"Well, actually, I was planning on staying. But if you want me to go…"

"Huh?" Takumi responded with bewilderment. "No, no of course I'd love for you to stay, but, I couldn't possibly ask that of you."

"You don't have to ask."

"Akira, why… why are you doing all of this for me?"

"It's because I…" Akira hesitated for a moment, "I… I kind of promised your sister that I would watch over you. Seeing as how you made her promise not to come."

"Mai? She asked you to…" Takumi trailed off, seeming quite puzzled. "That's odd."

"What's the matter?"

"It's just that… I just called Mai this morning."  
"You… you did?" she worriedly asked.

"Well, yeah. In fact, she even asked me if I was the one who had asked you to come along. So, I'm a little confused here."

"Um, well, you see," Akira struggled to find the right words, "she didn't exactly ask me to tag along and watch over you, I uh, just figured that's what she would have wanted."

Takumi just smiled as he shook his head in disbelief. "You're something else, Akira, but you're not a very good liar."


	3. A Confused Little Boy

**Chapter 3**

**A Confused Little Boy**

Takumi's condition continued to stabilize and improve at an impressive rate. He was taken from the ICU and moved to a private room the very next day. Gradually, over the next few days, all of the tubes and wires that had protruded from his body began to disappear. Soon thereafter he was starting to eat solid foods again and a physical therapist began working with him to help him regain and improve his strength, endurance and coordination. He was placed on a moderate exercise regimen, which is very important in the early stages after surgery, to help cut down on lung infections, blood clots and bedsores. Before he knew it he was able to stand again and walk soon thereafter. He was still confined to a wheelchair though when it came to traveling greater distances since he was only able to walk a few feet. But he knew that would all improve with time and with the help and encouragement of his dearest friend.

* * *

"Let's go over by that tree," Takumi instructed Akira, who was escorting him around the hospital grounds in his wheelchair.

They had settled under a tree located in the courtyard behind the hospital. There were several patients wandering the grounds in either wheelchairs or walkers along with their caretakers. The peaceful surroundings included numerous plants, shrubs and trees along with a pond situated in the center of it all. It offered patients a tranquil setting to help in their rehabilitation, especially when the weather was nice, as was the case on this spring morning.

Akira pulled out her sketchpad and sat beneath the shade of the tree as Takumi looked on. He could make out the outlines of the top of City Hall as he watched her head look up from time to time and glance out at the marvelous structure.

"It sure is peaceful out here," Takumi noted, then beginning to get up from his wheelchair.

"Wait, what are you doing?" A concerned Akira inquired.

"Relax, I'm just stretching my legs."

Akira closely watched as he slowly walked away from his wheelchair and came closer over to her, finally laying down and stretching out on the grass right beside her.

"See, nothing to it," he reassured her, looking up into her eyes and smiling.

Blushing, Akira quickly buried her head back in her sketchpad as Takumi continued to admire her.

"Gee, I can't get over how pretty you are," Takumi uttered under his breath, unintentionally expressing his thoughts aloud.

"Huh? Wha… what did you say?" A startled Akira nervously asked.

"Oh, ah, I was just saying that I um, can't get over how pretty your drawings are," Takumi quickly retorted, somewhat flustered.

Both now red in the face from embarrassment, the two soon became transfixed as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Takumi slowly began to sit up, moving closer in to Akira, not once taking his eyes off of her.

"Heads up!" came the cry from off in the distance.

An oblong object suddenly appeared headed toward the two. Without even looking, Akira's arm reached out in front of Takumi and, with lightning reflexes, caught the object that turned out to be a football.

"Wow, great catch, mister," a child's voice was heard saying.

A young boy around eight years of age now stood before the two. Akira looked up at him, still clutching the ball in the same position in which she had caught it.

"Oh, you're a girl," the boy said sounding a bit surprised. "Sorry about that."

Takumi, now sitting up, couldn't help but to chuckle understanding perfectly what he had said. A somewhat annoyed Akira then flung the ball straight up in the air causing it to get lodged between the tree's branches.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" the boy demanded to know as Akira just sat there with her arms folded while giving him a cross look.

"Akira, that wasn't very nice," Takumi berated her.

"Well he should be more careful."

"Just get him his ball back."

"Fine," Akira grudgingly replied as she then stood up. After bringing her hands together and moving them in rapid succession to form several different signs, she vanished.

"Hey, where'd she go?" the boy asked looking very perplexed.

Takumi indicated with his hand to him by pointing straight up. Sure enough, there stood Akira on one of the main branches about twenty feet up in the air with the ball in her hand. The boy just stood there with his mouth agape, totally mesmerized. Then, in the blink of an eye, she reappeared before him and handed him the ball.

"Wow! That was amazing!" the astounded boy cried. He couldn't get over what he had just witnessed. Then he thought for a moment. "Say, are you a… a ninja?"

Akira just gave him a sly grin and looked off to the side not saying anything. Then he looked to Takumi who was smiling and nodding at him.

"Wow, a real live ninja. Oh man, that is too cool. You gotta show that trick to my friends," the boy pleaded.

"Uh, wakarimasen," Akira struggled.

"Huh?'

"She um, doesn't understand," Takumi tried to clarify for him.

"Oh. Are you two Japanese?"

"Hai!" Takumi nodded in confirmation.

"Awesome! My friend Toshi speaks Japanese," the boy added. "His parents are from Japan and he's staying in the same room as me. He doesn't get many visitors though. You should meet him. Oh, sorry, I forgot, you can't understand me. My name's Peter, by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Takumi and this is Akira."

"Whoa, cool names."

"Peter!" an older woman's voice was heard calling, now coming into view, turned out to be the boy's nurse.

"I'm sorry, are you two okay?" the nurse inquired.

"Um, we are fine," Takumi replied.

"They don't speak English," Peter explained to her.

"Oh, well, sorry to have bothered you," she apologetically replied, taking Peter by the hand and starting to walk away.

"Matte, er, wait please," Takumi called after them.

"Yes?" the nurse responded.

"Um, Toshi. Can I meet, please?"

"Sure," Peter replied as the nurse then took out a piece of paper and a pen and began to write down both Peter and Toshi's name, room number and the floor they were on. Handing the paper to Takumi, she then pointed over to the east wing of the hospital.

"They're in there," she clearly stated. "In the children's ward. Come see them sometime."

"Arigato," Takumi gratefully replied.

"Come on, Peter. Let's leave these two alone."

Before leaving, Peter went over to Takumi and innocently asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Peter, don't ask the young man something like that," the nurse scolded. "You'll embarrass him."

Taking him by the hand once again, the two now departed leaving poor Takumi all red in the face. He clearly understood what Peter had asked but was thankful that Akira didn't.

"What?" A puzzled Akira inquired. "What did he say?"

* * *

"Takumi, are you sure you want to do this?" Akira reluctantly asked as she wheeled him toward the children's ward.

"Oh come on, Akira. Peter said that we should visit him. Besides, I think I understood him to say that he doesn't get many visitors. Maybe we can cheer him up."

"What makes you think he needs cheering up?"

"This is a hospital, Akira. Everyone could use some cheering up, particularly children, and especially when you don't get many visitors. Trust me, I knew what that felt like until you came."

Takumi suddenly felt the wheelchair abruptly stop.

"I don't think this is the right room, Akira. Akira?"

Takumi turned around and saw Akira facing the other direction.

"Is there something the matter, Akira?"

"No, no, it's just…" Akira pretended to look lost as she looked down the hallway where they came from while rubbing her eye with one hand. "Are… are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Positive. The room numbers are increasing so we need to keep going this way. Come on. Uh, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," she sternly replied. "I just got something in my eye."

Continuing on, they rounded a corner and finally came upon the room they were searching for.

"In here, Akira," he instructed her as they entered the somewhat small and drab room.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" they heard a familiar voice asking his roommate.

"I already told you, I'm just gonna stay here and read," the roommate somewhat rudely replied as they both then noticed Takumi and Akira standing at the entrance to their room.

"Hey, you came!" Peter excitedly exclaimed. "This is my friend, Toshi. These are the two I was telling you about," Peter explained to his friend, who was a year older than him.

"Konnichi wa," Toshi greeted them.

"I was just on my way over to the activity room to play some video games," Peter began, "but I can never seem to get Toshi to come with. Would you like to come? Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting."

Toshi then jumped in and translated for him.

Takumi replied that they would join him later as Toshi relayed the message to Peter.

"Okay, see you later," Peter replied as he left the room.

Toshi, who was sitting up in bed with a book in his lap, now directed his attention to his two guests, taking special notice of Akira.

"So, you're the ninja Peter keeps going on about."

"Uh, yeah," Akira responded unenthusiastically. "I'm Akira and this is Takumi."

"I swear that kid watches way too much 'Naruto'," Toshi remarked, "He hasn't stopped talking about ninjas since he met you yesterday. I keep telling him there are no real ninjas and that what he saw you do was just some stupid magic trick."

"Stupid… magic… trick?" an incensed Akira shot back, seeming extremely annoyed at his ignorant remarks.

"Uh, so, Toshi, why didn't you go with Peter just now? Don't you like video games?" Takumi quickly interjected, trying to change the subject as he began wheeling himself closer to Toshi's bedside, seeing as how Akira was getting ready to verbally lash out at him.

"I… I don't like him," he coldly responded.

Takumi was taken aback, "But why? He seems very pleasant and friendly."

"That's just it. I don't want to be his friend!"

"I don't understand," Takumi seemed at a loss.  
"No, you wouldn't understand," he bitterly added. "I know what goes on in these places. I've been in and out of hospitals my entire life. What would you know about that?"

"Why you little…" Akira angrily retorted as she now came over to his bedside and stood next to Takumi. "Don't talk to him like that. Come on, Takumi, let's get out of here. I told you he didn't need cheering up. What he needs is an attitude adjustment."

Takumi raised his hand to her not wishing for her to interfere, then, he turned his attention back to Toshi. "Go on."

"I've got a congenital heart defect that the doctors call transposition of the great arteries. It's where the two main arteries, um, the aorta and pulmonary arteries, are reversed. I had an operation when I was a baby to switch them back to their normal position, but I still need constant follow-up visits with my cardiologist to monitor my condition for the rest of my life. I may even need another operation. Still, they say I'll be able to live a fairly normal life as long as I take my meds and avoid too much physical activity. But that's no guarantee, there's still a chance that I could…"

Toshi turned his head to the side and tried to suppress his tears, finally regaining control of his emotions.

"I've made friends with several of my roommates during my previous hospital stays, but the last two times they… they both died."

"I'm so sorry," Takumi sympathized with him.

"It really hurt. So I figured that if I don't make friends with any of my roommates in the future then…"

"…you can't get hurt," Takumi concluded, shaking his head.

"That's right. Furthermore, since there's no guarantee that I won't die, why should I make my friends back home suffer like I did when I eventually do die."

"So you severed all ties with your friends. That's why you don't get any visitors other than your parents," Takumi reasoned.

"How did you… oh, I get it, Peter must have told you. He's got a big mouth."

"No, he's got a big heart if you ask me," Takumi countered. "You know, I feel sorry for…"

"Yeah, well I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me."

"I don't."

"Huh?"

"I don't feel sorry for you, I feel sorry for your friends."

"My friends? I don't get it."

"You see, Peter, I do understand. I've been in and out of hospitals practically my entire life as well. Now I may not have witnessed death quite the way you have, but I do know one thing. You can't go through life without friends. You know, strangely enough, I felt the same way you did once."

"You… you did?"

"Only for me it was my sister that I didn't want to hurt. So I started to shut her out not realizing that I was hurting her in the process. I wanted her to stop worrying about me so much that I even thought about not having my heart transplant operation just so her suffering would end. But I was wrong. Luckily, I had someone knock some common sense into me."

Takumi grabbed a hold of Akira's hand as he looked up at her, causing her to blush.

"If she wasn't there for me I don't know what would have happened. I owe her my life," he admitted as he smiled up at her, gripping her hand tighter.

"Takumi," Akira looked at him in astonishment.

"So you see, Toshi," Takumi resumed, "you can't shut your friends out. I know you may think that you're protecting them, but in the end all you're doing is hurting them. By shutting them out you're denying them your friendship, and in essence you become dead to them, precisely what you were trying to avoid in the first place. You see, it just doesn't work. You can't get rid of your friends that easily."

"No, I… I didn't mean to, I…" Toshi was now at a loss, unable to refute Takumi's logic.

"Now I know that there's no guarantee of what might happen to either of us. There are no guarantees in life. However, we owe it to ourselves, our family and our friends to make the most of this life that we've been given."

Toshi just sat there, his eyes welling up as he stared at Takumi, thinking about what he had said as it began to sink in. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he leaned over and began crying on Takumi's shoulder.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he cried apologetically. "What have I done?"

"It's okay," Takumi tried to console him.

"But all my friends… I told them… what if I've lost them forever?"

"Just call and talk to them, they'll understand. They can be very forgiving."

"You… you really think so?"

"You'd be surprised," Takumi nodded as he smiled at him, his hands at arm's length now resting upon Toshi's shoulders. "I don't think they've given up on you that easily. I certainly haven't, and I know Peter hasn't either."

"Thank you, Takumi," he gratefully replied as he wiped his eyes, then looked over at Akira who had her back turned to both of them. "Uh, sorry about what I said to you earlier."

"For… forget it," Akira forcefully said as she tried to regain her composure, rubbing her eyes before she turned to face them again.

"Still have something in your eyes, Akira?" Takumi jokingly asked.

"Shut up!"

"You know, I think maybe I will join Peter in a few video games," Toshi remarked.

"That's the spirit," Takumi was happy hear.

"Video games really aren't my thing though. Maybe later I can teach Peter how to play Go."

Akira's eyes then lit up. "Oh, you play Go?"

"Sure, my dad taught me. Only none of my friends know how to play so I usually end up just playing with him or online. It's a shame, very few people in this country even know of the game. Do you play, Akira?"

"Careful, Toshi," Takumi warned him, "she's beaten the pants off of me several times."

"Hmmm, sounds like a challenge to me," Toshi gleefully replied.

"Tomorrow, at one o'clock, in the courtyard," Akira added with an evil grin about her.

"I'll be there."

"Oh boy," thought Takumi, "I hate it when she gets competitive."

* * *

Just down the hallway, Peter, along with another patient around his age, could be seen in the activity center sitting in front of a small television connected to a gaming console. It was just a small open aired room with no walls in front where patients of the children's ward gathered to play with one another. Several nurses were also keeping watch over them. The room was rather plain and a bit run down looking, with some tables set up containing numerous board games and two thirteen inch televisions, which were connected to gaming consoles that appeared quite dated. Still, the children seemed to be quite content.

As soon as Peter spied Takumi, Akira and Toshi out of the corner of his eye, he dropped the game controller out of his hand and enthusiastically ran toward them.

"Toshi! I'm glad you came. What made you change your mind?"

Toshi just looked over at Takumi and smiled, then, with a more serious look about him offered, "Listen, Peter, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Peter wondered, then grabbed his friend's hand and began to drag him over to the gaming console. "Come on, you've got to try this racing game."

Following Peter, Toshi shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at Takumi who simply remarked, "See what I mean?"

When they finished their game, Peter rushed back over to Akira and announced to all the kids in the room, "Listen everyone, this is the ninja girl I was telling you about."

"Well, Toshi was right about one thing," Akira commented to Takumi, "Peter's got a big mouth."

Takumi couldn't help but to chuckle as Peter then pleaded with Akira to perform her so-called trick again. Finally obliging him, she placed her hands together making several quick signs in rapid succession with them. Then, she vanished. All the children were stunned as they looked around the room for her.

"Look, there she is!" Toshi noted, pointing up at the corner of the ceiling toward the back of the room. There, Akira was in a crouching position, her feet planted against the wall and her hands pressed against the ceiling.

"Takumi, there you are," Dr. Kaji's voice was heard saying. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Well what on earth?"

Dr. Kaji was stupefied when he spotted Akira. Immediately, she reappeared directly beside the doctor. The children then broke out in wild applause.

"There, you see, I told you!" Peter exclaimed who then ran over and wrapped his arms around Akira. "Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome," Akira humbly replied as she then looked over at Dr. Kaji. "I can explain."

"What's to explain?" he reasoned. "I've never seen them this ecstatic before, especially Peter. Anyway, Takumi," he redirected his attention back to him, "you've got a biopsy scheduled for four o'clock, have you forgotten?"

Takumi glanced up at the wall clock and noticed that it was fifteen minutes past four. "I'm so sorry, I guess I lost track of time."  
"It's okay, only we need to go right now."

As they began to leave, Toshi called over to Akira, "Don't forget about our game tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it," she called back, waving goodbye along with Takumi to both Peter and Toshi.

"Toshi?" thought Dr. Kaji as he observed him and Peter playing video games together. Then making their way down the hall he wondered, "Isn't he the boy who had the transposition of the great arteries?"

Both Takumi and Akira nodded in agreement.

"And he's also the one that always keeps to himself," Dr. Kaji added, "never associating with other patients. And yet here he is happily playing with Peter and he apparently has some sort of game scheduled with you tomorrow."

"Go, actually," Akira informed him.

"Right, Go. Say, what exactly have you two been up to anyway?"

"Nothing much," Takumi innocently remarked. "We just had a little talk with him."

"Little talk?" Dr. Kaji said sounding a bit surprised. "The doctors here and his parents have been trying to snap him out of this funk that he's been in for the past few weeks without success. Yet you two spend an hour with him and he somehow opens up to you."

"Actually, I didn't do anything," Akira corrected him. "It was all Takumi. Oh, and it was more like ten minutes."

"Ten… ten minutes?" he said quite astonished. "I stand corrected. Incredible."

"He was just confused that's all," Takumi added.

"Takumi, you should think about becoming a child psychologist," Dr. Kaji suggested. "You seem to have a knack in communicating with children."

"Really? I don't know; I'm sure he would have figured it out on his own and would have come around eventually. I just gave him a little push in the right direction."

"He's too modest, doctor," Akira noted.

"That he is," he said in agreement. "By the way, what was that little performance all about, Akira?'

"Oh that. Peter apparently is a bit obsessed with ninjas and when he saw me retrieve his ball from a tree yesterday, he insisted that I show my so-called trick to the other kids."

"I see. Well that was mighty thoughtful of you. They seemed to enjoy it, and frankly, so did I."

"It was nothing, pretty basic stuff really," she modestly stated.

"For you maybe, but for those kids…"

"Akira," Takumi jumped in, "you should put on a show for those kids."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Come on, Akira, they'd love it."

"Forget it, Takumi, I'm not a circus act."

"But it would mean so much to them."

"No!"

"She'll think about it, Dr. Kaji," Takumi offered.

"Takumi! There's nothing to think about."

"That's enough you two," Dr. Kaji interjected. "It's a nice idea, Takumi, but I can't expect Akira to do something that she doesn't feel comfortable doing."

"Thank you, doctor. Oh, by the way there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes, Akira?"

"The children's ward, it seems so… I don't know, depressing and a bit run down. I would expect a place like that to at least be a bit more lively and colorful looking."

"Yes I know," Dr. Kaji sadly replied. "The hospital has plans to build a brand new state of the art children's ward, but, that costs money. You see the hospital relies on donations for such things and, unfortunately, we haven't raised enough capital just yet. It'll probably be another five years or so."

"That long?" Akira was dismayed to hear.

"I'm afraid so."

"How much do you need?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much more money do you need to raise before it gets built?" Akira inquired.

"I… I really don't know, Akira. Why do you ask?"

"Uh, just curious that's all. But can you find out for me?"

"Um, sure, Akira, I can do that for you."

"Thank you."

Takumi looked at her a bit puzzled wondering why she wanted to know something like that.

"Here we are," Dr. Kaji announced, arriving before a special room where Takumi's biopsy will be performed.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Aki…" Takumi began to say as Akira suddenly came over and hugged him.

"That was a wonderful thing you did back there for Toshi. You turned his whole life around." Releasing him, she then looked him in the eyes, "You really are something else, Takumi."

With that, she then ran off down the hall leaving Takumi with a big grin on his face, prompting him to call after her. "Does this mean you'll perform tomorrow?"

"No!" she hollered back as she exited through a stairwell.

"She'll do it," Takumi assured Dr. Kaji who seemed rather amused by their antics.


	4. A Simple Twist of Fate

**Chapter 4**

**A Simple Twist of Fate**

Sitting under the shade of the same tree in the courtyard where they were the other day, Takumi and Peter were watching intently as Akira and Toshi were battling it out on a large grid-like game board now half covered with black and white stones. Both seemed rather deep in thought as they tried to outthink each other's moves. Soon, Akira found herself backed into a corner, unable to counter with an appropriate move. Frustrated, her teeth and hands clenched, she finally bowed her head and graciously admitted defeat.

"Makemashita," she humbly conceded.

"Arigato gozaimashita," Toshi courteously thanked her for the game.

"Good game," Takumi complimented the two, then noticed an unusually large number of children who were gathered in a semi-circle around the pond facing away from the hospital. "What do you make of that, Akira?"

"Oh good, they're here," she observed.

"What are you talking about?"

Before she could respond, Dr. Kaji approached her. "They're all waiting for you, Akira. Ready when you are."

"Thank you, I'm just gonna go change. Give me ten minutes."

"Akira, what's going on?" Takumi demanded to know.

"What, you still don't know? And after you were so persistent about it yesterday."

It finally dawned on Takumi. "You're going to perform? Oh I'm so glad you changed your mind."

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing this for you though, I'm doing it for the kids."

"That's fine, that's all I ever asked. They'll be so happy."

As Akira left to get ready, Peter looked to Toshi and asked him if he knew what was going on.

"I think Akira is going to put on a little show for us."

"That's right," Dr. Kaji concurred. "So we all need to go over where everyone else is so we don't miss anything."

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" Peter eagerly anticipated as they made their way over to the pond along with everyone else.

Taking his place next to a large portable stereo, which had been set up earlier, Dr. Kaji peered out over the pond toward the outer perimeter of the courtyard, which was lined with several large oak trees. Not present earlier, the trunks of the trees were now adorned with numerous brightly colored balloons, apparently tacked on just moments ago. Within a few minutes he observed a small bright flash of light reflecting from the center oak. That was his cue.

"Everyone, look up there!" Dr. Kaji indicated to the crowd, pointing up at the center of the tree. There, gracefully perched atop the mighty oak, stood Akira.

Her attire consisted of burgundy leggings, tights, and a half sleeve shirt over a long sleeve mesh shirt. A mask, matching her shirt, concealed her mouth while a dark blue, loose fitting mini dress worn over the other pieces complemented her outfit. A belt consisting of a mix of the two previous colors and accented with a yellow stripe and a star in the front, rounded off her ensemble.

Watching off in the distance, she saw Dr. Kaji raise his right hand while his left was on top of the stereo, his finger resting on the play button. The moment he pointed to her and hit play, she started her MP3 player, which was clipped to her belt and connected to ear buds. That way, she would be in sync with the music since she would be unable to hear the stereo down on the ground at such a long range.

The songs she had chosen to choreograph her routine to were 'Over Soul' and 'Brave Heart', both themes from the 'Shaman King' anime.

Akira began by leaping from the top of one tree to the next, her dexterous body moving swiftly and nimbly, all the while moving to the beat of the music. She then demonstrated her skills as a marksman, situating herself in front of the pond so that the children could see her and also so that she would be at a fair enough distance from the trees. Taking out several shurikens, which she had concealed in her outfit, she flung them in rapid succession striking every one of the balloons. After several more demonstrations of her acrobatic, fighting and weaponry skills, her routine culminated with her doing several backflips in mid air from a nearby tree and landing gracefully on a rock in the center of the pond. Then, pulling out a small cylindrical object, she abruptly threw it straight down, striking the rock and causing a cloud of smoke to appear. Once it had cleared, she had vanished.

The children were elated as they thunderously applauded, gathering around her when she reappeared behind them. They all congratulated and thanked her simultaneously and began firing all sorts of questions at her as Toshi attempted to translate. Akira wasn't used to this kind of attention, but she rather enjoyed it.

"Akira, you were amazing!" Takumi shouted, congratulating her as he stood behind the enthused children. "Just listen to them; they love you." Then in a more subdued tone he added, "And, frankly, so do I."

"What'd you say?" she loudly asked, having trouble hearing him over all the noise.

"All right children, quiet down," one of the nurses announced. "Let's leave her alone for awhile, I'm sure she's very tired after all that. You can meet with her again a little later on. Now if you'll all follow me back inside to the activity center, we have another surprise for you."

Once most of the children had left the courtyard, Peter approached Akira, tears now forming in his eyes, as he began to hug her.

"Thank you so much for doing that. You don't know what that meant to me. I've always been a big ninja and martial arts fan, and to now meet someone like you, well… thank you. You know, you're even prettier than Sakura or Hinata"

Toshi then translated for her, causing her to blush after being compared to two of the attractive female characters from the 'Naruto' anime.

Now releasing her from his embrace, Peter continued, "You know, you've made it a lot easier for me now. At least now when I die I'll be happy knowing that you've helped to make one of my dreams come true. So, thanks again."

Toshi just stood there with a blank look on his face as Akira waited for the translation.

"I'm gonna go inside now to see what kind of surprise they have for us. I'll see you later."

As she watched Peter leave, Akira looked again to Toshi who was now shaking his head and practically on the verge of tears. "Would someone please tell me what he just said."

Dr. Kaji, with a somber look and tone, explained it to her and Takumi.

"What? What does he mean when he dies?" she desperately tried to understand. "He means when he dies in his old age, right?"

"No, Akira, that's not what he meant," Dr. Kaji sadly replied. "I'm afraid it's much sooner than that."

"I don't understand," Takumi tried to comprehend. "He's always been so active and full of life. How could he be…"

Sighing heavily, Dr. Kaji tried to explain the situation to them.

"Peter has a heart defect known as Ebstein's anomaly. You see the heart has a valve called the tricuspid valve, which normally has three flaps in which the blood flows. In Ebstein's anomaly, the tricuspid valve is abnormally deformed and one or two of the flaps are stuck to the wall of the heart and don't move normally. Often there's also a hole in the wall between the atria, the heart's two upper chambers. This hole is called an atrial septal defect. Because the tricuspid valve is malformed in Ebstein's anomaly, it often doesn't work properly and may leak. If the valve leaks, some of the blood pumped by the right ventricle goes backwards through the valve with each heartbeat. Now Ebstein's anomaly is mild in most people who have it, so they normally don't need surgery. However, sometimes the tricuspid valve leaks severely enough to result in heart failure, then surgery may be required. Such is the case with Peter."

"Then, he should be okay once he has the surgery, right?" Akira reasoned.

"Technically, yes. If he were to have the operation then he stands an excellent chance of living a perfectly normal life."

"So what's the problem then?" Takumi wondered.

"Peter's case is particularly tragic in that his parent's insurance won't cover the cost of the operation. They've tried to take out a loan but were turned down. There are organizations however that helps families in such situations. Unfortunately, they're caught up in the bureaucratic red tape in that they make too much money to qualify for help yet not enough to qualify for a loan."

"That's horrible!" Takumi lamented.

"I know, we're doing all we can to help them, but so far…"  
"How… how much time does he have?" Toshi inquired, wiping his eyes.

"It's hard to say, but we estimate about a little less than a year. We're hopeful though that the situation will resolve itself before it's too late."

"And, if it doesn't?" Toshi remorsefully asked.

"Then," Dr. Kaji painfully admitted, "I'm afraid that he'll…"

"He's gonna die!" Toshi tearfully concluded. "I knew it. It's happening all over again."

Trying to console him, Takumi began, "Toshi, I…"  
"Why did I ever listen to you?" Toshi angrily shot back as he then ran off.

"Toshi, wait!" Takumi cried, getting up from his wheelchair.

"Takumi!" a concerned Akira shouted after him as he began to go after Toshi on foot.

"Let him go," Dr. Kaji urged. "This is something that those two need to work out for themselves. And don't worry about Takumi, he's gotten much stronger physically. He can manage. Pretty soon he won't need the wheelchair for anything."

Walking over to one of the nearby oaks, Takumi spotted Toshi seated beneath it, his head buried between his legs.

"You wanna talk about it?" Takumi calmly asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," he said looking up at him, appearing visibly upset. "He's gonna die just like the others did. Why does this keep happening to me?"

"To you? Oh, I see. So it's you that this is happening to."

"Well, yeah."  
"I thought we were talking about Peter."

"We are. That is… oh, you know what I mean."

"No, Toshi, I don't. I think you may be a little bit mixed up. Are you upset because you're worried about Peter or are you upset because of the effect that this is having on you? I think it's important that you understand the difference."

"Well, sure I'm worried about him, but, why do I always feel this way when something like this happens?"

"It's called compassion, Toshi, a very noble virtue."

"That's all well and good, but then why does it seem like I bring bad luck to the people around me."

"Luck? Is that what you think this is about? Luck has nothing to do with this. Don't tell me that you feel responsible for your last two roommate's deaths?"

"I, I don't know. I guess not. But still…"

"Let me ask you, they had heart conditions too didn't they?"

"Well, yeah. Jamie died during a bypass surgery and Mark died from… well, I don't remember the medical name for it, but, he had a hole in his heart."

"Just like Peter," Takumi realized. "I think I understand now. Still, you can't blame yourself for their deaths."

"I guess," Toshi surmised.

"After all, you have to remember where you are. This is a heart hospital and the mortality rate for people like us is much higher. You just have to accept that. And as for Peter, he's a victim of the system, not bad luck that you seem to think that you've brought upon him. You sound as though you've given up on him already. He still has a few months and I have to believe that his situation will work itself out so that he'll be able to have the operation. You just have to have a little bit of faith."

"But, what if it happens again? And I don't necessarily mean to Peter. What am I supposed to do?"

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do. First, you're gonna cry, then you'll mourn that person, then, you'll cry some more. And afterwards you're gonna remember all the good things about that person and all the good times you had with them no matter how short a time it may have been. But under no circumstances are you to shut yourself off from the world. I think you know that now."  
Toshi nodded, acknowledging him.

"You talk to people: your friends, your family, they'll be happy to listen. They'll help you through those rough times. I think you'll find that it really helps to talk things out. Look, I know this must be hard for you, but don't you think it's much harder for Peter? He's perfectly aware of his situation and yet it doesn't seem to bother him. You've seen how he is. He's obviously learned to accept it, so why can't you?"

Toshi thought for a moment then added, "I, I guess I never looked at it that way before."

"Feel any better?"

"Yeah. I guess you were right; it does help to talk things out. You're right about a lot of things it seems. Thanks, Takumi."

"Any time."

"By the way, I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"I know."

"In fact, I'm glad I listened to you. You always seem to know what to say."

"Just glad I could help. So, you gonna be alright?"

"I think so."

"Well then, let's get out of here," Takumi suggested, extending his hand to him and helping him up. "I'm kind of curious what kind of surprise they have for us inside."

"Say by the way, where's your wheelchair?" Toshi wondered.

"Actually, just between you and me," he confided in him, "I don't really need it anymore. But I let Akira push me around in it. It gives her something to do," he added with a grin.

"You kinda like her don't you?"

Takumi suddenly became all flustered. "Uh, sure, she's a great friend."

"That's not what I mean. I heard you say earlier that you love…"

"…her performance!" Takumi quickly retorted. "I said I loved her performance."

"Really? Could of sworn I heard…"

"Toshi!"

* * *

Back inside, everyone had congregated to the activity center. Now colorfully decorated with balloons and streamers, a miraculous transformation had taken place early that morning. Gone was all of the old furniture and outdated electronic equipment. Replacing it now were all new tables and chairs, a bookcase filled with numerous children's books and board games, and also a toy chest filled with a diverse assortment of playthings. Two new forty-inch LCD televisions hung on the wall, one at each end of the room. Connected to each of them were brand new state of the art gaming consoles along with a various assortment of games.

Approaching the newly renovated room, Takumi, who had walked the entire way on his on and pushing the now empty wheelchair in front of him, along with Toshi were completely taken aback by the renovation.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Toshi said in astonishment. "This looks amazing."

"Like it?" Dr. Kaji asked as he came over to them. "This all just showed up this morning. The people who delivered and set it all up just said that it had all been paid for by an anonymous donor."

"Wow, that's pretty nice of them," Takumi replied.

"It's a little unusual though," Dr. Kaji added, "in that most donations are monetary in nature. We don't usually get merchandise being dropped off right in front of our doorstep, as it were."

"Anonymous donor, huh? Hmmm," Takumi wondered to himself. "Say, where's Akira at?" he then asked.

"Oh, she's over there with Peter playing some video game, 'Naruto' I think, and getting beaten by the looks of it."

"This I gotta see," Takumi gleefully replied as he and Toshi went over to them.

Tapping madly away at the controller, Akira was desperately trying to counteract Peter's attacks, but to no avail, as her character soon succumbed to a death-wielding blow by him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, pathetic," Takumi mocked, shaking his head and grinning.

"Oh shut up," Akira frustratingly replied. "I was playing as Sakura, that's why I lost. Her character is weak."

"Uh huh. Why don't you just admit that Peter is the better ninja," Takumi brazenly told her, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Don't tempt me, Takumi. You know I still have those shurikens in my pocket."

"Sorry, sorry," he quickly retorted. "You know I'm only kidding. By the way, it was nice of y… er, that secret donor to donate all of this stuff, don't you think?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

"Strange though."

"What is?"

"That the donor just happened to know that Peter was a 'Naruto' fan."

"Well uh…" Akira struggled, "I'm sure it's just a coincidence. The donor just picked out a couple of the more popular games he…"

"…or she," Takumi interjected.

"Right," she slowly added, "or she figured that the kids would like."

Takumi just smiled, looking at her skeptically.

"Look, there's a karaoke machine in the corner over there with your name on it," Akira informed him, changing the subject so as to avoid his suggestive remarks.

"Really? A karaoke machine?" his eyes lighting up at the mere mention of it.

"Humph. Just like your sister," Akira observed, referring to Mai's obsession with the sing-a-long contraption. "It's scary how much you two have in common. It's no wonder you can't shake that sister-complex of yours."

"Akira!" Takumi cried, sounding a bit annoyed, as Akira now felt vindicated for his earlier cracks.

"Another game?" Peter then asked her as Takumi headed over to the karaoke machine.

"Okay, but I'm Sasuke this time," she insisted.

* * *

"Oh come on, Akira, I wasn't that bad," Takumi contended as they made their way back to his room, Akira once again pushing him in his wheelchair.

"Not that bad?" Akira bluntly stated. "Takumi, your rendition of 'Fly Me to the Moon' actually made me wish I were there."

"Now you're just being brutal."

"No, I'm being brutally honest."

"Well, did you at least like the duet Dr. Kaji and me performed?"

"Duet? Oh is that what you call it?"

"Akira, you're terrible. So how did your game with Peter turn out?"

"Uh, well," she attempted to describe.

"Come on, be honest."

"He ah, put up a good fight, I'll give him that."

"In other words, he mopped the floor with you," Takumi concluded.

"Now who's being brutal?"

"Well the important thing is that the kids had a good time," Takumi pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right," Akira agreed. "Even I enjoyed myself today, despite losing to Peter."

"And don't forget about losing to Toshi at Go," Takumi reminded her.

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Sorry," Takumi laughingly replied. "But seriously, it was really nice of you to put on that show for the kids. They really enjoyed it, especially Peter. You know, I think he may have a crush on you. I thought it was rather cute when he compared you to Sakura and Hinata."

"Oh please," Akira replied, rolling her eyes as they arrived at Takumi's room.

Getting up from his wheelchair, Takumi walked over to the window that overlooked the courtyard and began to gaze out upon it, his hands clasped behind his back.

In a rather somber tone, Takumi sadly remarked, "You know, it really broke my heart when he just casually mentioned that he was going to die. It would really be tragic if they don't find a way to get him that operation."

"Takumi," Akira softly spoke, hearing the serious intonation in his voice.

"I'm really worried, and not just for Peter. If anything were to happen to him, I'm afraid it would totally devastate Toshi. Despite our talks together, I don't think he could handle this type of situation again so soon after those previous two incidents. I'm scared for both of them, Akira."

Walking over and joining him by the window, Akira now stood alongside of him, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder.

"You haven't changed one bit," she said in a firm voice. "I sometimes wonder if they really did replace your heart, because you're still just as kind and caring as ever."

"Akira."

"Now I don't want you to worry about those two," she added, now turning to face him. "I happen to know that Peter… well, let's just say that he'll be properly taken care of. So there's no need for you to worry."

"You mean he's going to have the operation after all?"

"Uh, well, it's just a rumor right now, but I can pretty much guarantee it," she reassured him.

"But, how can you be so sure? Did Dr. Kaji tell you?"

"I… I can't really talk about it right now."

"But why?"

"I…" Akira seemed at a loss at how to explain it to him. "Takumi, please, you're just gonna have to trust me on this, okay?"

Looking deeply into her eyes he professed, "That's just it, Akira, I do trust you. With all my heart."

"Ta-ku…"

"I've got good news," Dr. Kaji announced, entering the room quite unexpectedly.

"Dr. Kaji, is it true?" Takumi insisted on knowing.

"What, you mean you know already? Who told you?" Dr. Kaji asked sounding a bit disappointed. "Oh well, no matter. Yes, it's true. It'll be the day after tomorrow."

"Oh that's wonderful," Takumi was delighted to hear. "Is it a risky operation?"

"Huh? Operation? What are you talking about?"

"Well Peter's operation of course. What are you talking about?"

"I was referring to your discharge from the hospital the day after tomorrow."

"Really? I can finally go home?"

"That's right. Your latest test results have all been excellent and I see no reason to keep you here any longer."

"That's great! Isn't that great, Akira?" Takumi excitedly asked, then suddenly redirected his attention back to Dr. Kaji with a more serious tone. "But then, what about Peter?"

"Peter? I don't know what you're…"

"Ah, he's talking about the rumor that's going around," Akira quickly jumped in to explain. "You know, about Peter's situation being resolved."

"Oh, oh that rumor," Dr. Kaji pretended to know as he observed the facial expressions Akira was making at him, prompting him to go along with her. "But as you say, it is just a rumor so I'm not really at liberty to discuss it right now."

"Oh, that's okay, I understand," Takumi said somewhat disappointed.

"But I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything," he added, placing extra emphasis on the second half of his sentence, looking to Akira.

"I'd appreciate that," Takumi replied. "So, the day after tomorrow, huh? I guess I better start making arrangements with your billing department. Can you help me with that tomorrow?"

"Of course, Takumi, I'd be glad to. We'll go visit with one of our financial counselors tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you."

"Uh, Dr. Kaji," Akira interjected, sounding somewhat anxious, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

Observing the subtle movements she was making with her eyes, motioning toward the hallway, Dr. Kaji acknowledged her. "Sure, Akira."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Takumi," Akira said. "I'm gonna go make our airline reservations for our return trip."

"Oh, ah, don't do that just yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, I haven't really seen much of this city, except from my window, since I've been here. So I figured that as long as we're here we could do a little sightseeing before we go back home. Would that be alright with you?"

"Sure, Takumi, we could do that. I don't have a problem with it."

"Great," he energetically replied. "Thanks, Akira."

As Dr. Kaji and Akira departed the room, Takumi went back over to his window and looked out at the city skyline, eagerly anticipating spending some quality time together with Akira.

After about a minute, he began to wonder why Akira had acted so secretively earlier and again now, wanting to speak privately with Dr. Kaji. His curiosity got the better of him as he walked over to the entrance to his room and stuck his head out. There, at the end of the hall, he spied the two of them in conversation together. Unable to hear anything and realizing that it was wrong to eavesdrop, he decided to forego his little surveillance mission and go back inside his room. Just then he noticed something rather peculiar. He witnessed Dr. Kaji bowing rather deeply before Akira, indicating either extreme thanks or a sincere apology. Takumi couldn't figure out which it was and didn't know what to make of all this.

There was definitely something that she wasn't telling him, he realized. However, he decided not to dwell on it too much and figured that she would probably tell him when the time was right. After all, he had a lot of faith placed in her.


	5. A Startling Revelation

**Chapter 5**

**A Startling Revelation**

It was well past one o'clock the following day and there was still no sign of Akira. Ordinarily she would show up bright and early at the start of visiting hours. Still, Takumi didn't worry too much about it especially since it gave him a chance to watch one of the DVD's that Akira had gotten for him, one that he knew she would probably hate with a passion.

Sitting up in his bed as he steadfastly watched the engaging anime maid comedy 'Mahoromatic', a rather broad smile soon emerged across his face. His eyes were now fixated on the monitor as the show's next scene took place in a bathhouse.

"I knew I shouldn't have bought you that," came the ninja girl's voice, shaking her head in disgust.

"Akira!" a startled Takumi shrieked as he nervously fidgeted with the remote trying to find the stop button. Instead, he mashed the keypad so hard that he wound up hitting the pause button, causing the remote to fly out of his hands and land somewhere behind his bed.

"Oh, very nice," Akira sarcastically commented upon seeing a freeze frame of five of the show's female characters, all well-endowed, soaking in a large bath as steam cleverly concealed certain aspects of their anatomy.

"Sorry, I uh, didn't hear you come in."

"Honestly, Takumi, how can you watch this garbage?" she tried to comprehend.

"Oh come on, Akira, it's not that bad," he reasoned. "It's actually a rather touching and sweet story, with a little fan service thrown in for good measure," he mumbled under his breath.

"Fan service? Oh give me a break," she said rolling her eyes.

Before Takumi could argue the point further, a knock came at the door.

"Um, hello?" Toshi's voice was heard as he poked his head through the door.

"Toshi, come on in," Takumi greeted his friend. "What brings you here?"

"I just had to tell you the good news," Toshi eagerly replied, entering the room. "Peter's parents were just here and they told him that everything's been worked out, that he'll be getting the operation."  
"Really? Oh that's wonderful, I'm so glad," Takumi replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You were right, Takumi," Toshi admitted.

"What about?" Akira curiously asked.

"He told me not to give up and to have a little faith, that things would work themselves out. And they did."

"Really? That's pretty good advice," she acknowledged.

"He's pretty smart, you should listen to him, Akira."

Turning to Takumi, she noticed a smug look on his face as he sat there with his arms folded. Akira thought that maybe the compliment was going to his head.

Now noticing the still image on the television, Toshi looked bewildered as he asked, "Um, what are you watching?"

"Ecchi," Akira bluntly responded.

"Huh?" a startled Takumi realized, completely forgetting about the rather inappropriate image still being displayed. Jumping out of his bed, he quickly dove underneath it to retrieve the remote. Pointing it at the DVD player, he immediately powered it off.

"He may be smart at doling out advice," Akira observed, "but his taste in anime leaves much to be desired."

"Akira!" Takumi loudly protested. "And it's not ecchi, it's fan service."

"Forget it, Takumi, you're not gonna win this one," Akira maintained.

Looking over the empty case that the DVD came in, Toshi innocently asked, "Um, can I borrow this?"

"Well… I guess it would be alright," Takumi figured.

"Takumi!" Akira adamantly objected.

"Uh, on second thought," Takumi reconsidered, "maybe you should wait until you're a little older."

"Oh, all right," he said with a bit of disappointment.

"Hey, Toshi. How about a rematch?" Akira requested, referring to their previous game of Go.

"Sure, love to," Toshi eagerly replied. "So, how much of a handicap do you think you'll need? Two stones? Three stones?"

"Handicap? What makes you think I'll need a handicap?"

"Well, considering our last game, I thought maybe…"

"Maybe it's you that'll be needing one," she retorted with a vengeful smirk.

"No, I don't think so," Toshi responded, quite sure of himself. "In fact…"

"Alright you two, cut it out," Takumi interjected. "Save it for the game."

"Ah, we were just kidding," Toshi assured him. "Anyway, I'm gonna head back now, I'm expecting a few friends to visit. So I guess I'll see you a little later."

"Okay, we'll be over a bit later this afternoon for your friendly little rematch," Takumi replied. "And I do mean friendly."

"Don't worry, Takumi," Toshi reassured him as he began to leave, "we'll keep it clean."

"Good, let's hope so."

Once he was outside the room, Toshi briefly stuck his head back in through the door and added, "Oh, Akira? Just so you know that there are no hard feelings, I'll let you go first. After all, it's only fair that the weaker player…"

"Would you get out of here!" Akira shot back as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door. Takumi just shook his head and snickered, amused by their level of maturity.

"What are you laughing at? I'll beat him this time, just you wait."

"I can't say that I'm looking forward to it."

"I know what he's trying to do. He's messing with my head, trying to throw my game off. Well it won't work."

"Actually, I think it already has."

"Shut up!"

"Good afternoon. How's… whoa!" Dr. Kaji greeted them, nearly tripping. "Did you know there's a pillow on the floor?"

"Uh, sorry about that," Akira apologized as she retrieved the pillow.

"I just saw Toshi running down the hall, laughing hysterically for some reason. Anyway, I trust he told you the good news about Peter?"

"Oh yes," Takumi replied, "it was some most welcome news indeed. I'm so happy for him. So what finally happened? Did the bank approve their loan or did they receive financial help?"

"Well, not exactly," Dr. Kaji responded. "You see, this morning the hospital received quite a substantial donation from an anonymous donor."

"Anonymous donor?" Takumi asked.

"That's right. In fact, the donor requested that the money be put toward the construction of the new children's ward as well as Peter's operation."

"The children's ward construction too?"

"I know, I was in shock when I first found out as well. Anyway, we now have enough to start building immediately."

"That, that's wonderful," a stunned Takumi replied. "And you have no idea who this donor might be?"

"Actually, I do know, along with a few members of the hospital board. But of course I can't divulge that information, it's strictly confidential."

"I understand," Takumi comprehended. "Wow, I still can't get over it. That must be quite a bit of money. Speaking of which. Do you have time now to go with me to the financial office? I really want to get this taken care of."

"Um, actually," Dr. Kaji tried to explain, "that won't be necessary."

"What do you mean? I'd like to know how much I owe."

"Well, I could tell you that right now."

"You can?"

"Um, you better sit down, Takumi," Dr. Kaji suggested.

"Uh oh, it's that bad, huh," he figured, now seated along the edge of his bed. "All right, so how much is it?"

"Zero."

"What?"

"It's all been taken care of, Takumi. Our anonymous donor also took care of you as well."

"But, I don't understand," Takumi desperately tried to figure. "I mean, why would someone… no, who would… Wait a minute. Taken care of?" he began to recall. "It's all taken care of so I won't… Hmmm. Dr. Kaji, would you excuse us please?"

"Certainly, Takumi. Just call if you need anything."

After Dr. Kaji left, Akira began to feel a little bit uneasy.

"Akira?"

"Um, yes?" she nervously responded.

"Do you remember what you said to me the night before my operation?"

"Uh, kind of."

"Well I remember it quite vividly. You told me not to worry about the money, that it would all be taken care of. Of course I figured that you were only saying that so that I wouldn't worry. And it worked too. You weren't really serious though were you, about the money I mean? Were you, Akira?"

Facing toward the wall, standing with her back turned to him, she somberly replied, "Of course I was serious, Takumi. I meant every word of it."

"Then, it was you," he realized. "All of it. The activity center's new equipment, the money for the new children's ward, Peter's operation and… mine as well. But, why? I mean, I guess it would explain some of your behavior lately, like when you asked Dr. Kaji to find out how much more money was needed so that the new children's ward could be built. Still, I don't understand. How are you able to…? I mean, where is all this money coming from?"

"There are a lot of things about me and my family that you don't know, Takumi," she began. "I guess there never really was a reason for me to tell you, the subject just never came up. But later on, once I began to fall in lo…" she stopped herself, turning then to face him and appearing visibly upset. "I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I guess I was just too ashamed. I never meant to keep anything from you, least of all hurt you."

Making a tapping motion on the mattress with his hand, denoting that he wished for her to sit beside him, Akira hesitantly came over and joined him. Unable to face him directly, she sat slouched over, her arms resting on her legs with her hands clasped out in front.

With her head down, she continued, "My family, the Okuzaki ninja clan, is one of the oldest and most respected on the island of Honshu. During the Meiji Restoration period my family became involved with the country's industrialization, investing in industry and contributing significantly to the country's economic re-growth. I won't bore you with the entire family's history, but needless to say we're pretty well off financially."

"Well, that's great," Takumi reasoned. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. Why were you…"

"There's more, " she added. "You see being from such an old family brings with it certain customs and traditions that we still abide by to this day. Some, however, are rather outdated and archaic. For example, it would be customary to turn over control of the family business to the next generation, typically a son but always a male. Since I have no brothers and am an only child, this left my father with quite a dilemma. So he met with the rest of the clan and they agreed to do away with that particular custom, lest the family's reign end with his generation. The burden now fell upon me. I'm to take over the family business on my twenty-first birthday. But, there's a catch. I'm required to be married by my eighteenth birthday to someone selected by my father and the clan."

"What? That's horrible."

"If I don't, I'll be cast out of the family. Disgraced and dishonored."

"Akira," Takumi said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry."

"I told my father how I felt about it and said that I would only marry for love. Well, not wanting to risk ending the family line with him, he met again with the clan and they came up with a compromise. I would be permitted to choose whom I wanted to marry provided that I give them my decision by my fourteenth birthday. If by that time I haven't given them my answer, they would choose a husband for me." Now turning to face him she added, "Takumi, I turn fourteen next month."

"What, what are you going to do?" he asked, seeming quite concerned.

"The only thing I can do. I have to go through with it or risk dishonoring the family's name. My father summoned me back home just before I came here to see you, and, sure enough he wasted no time. For when I got there he introduced me to someone who I had grown up with as a child. His name is Hiroki. He's from a very prominent family, just the sort of person that the clan was looking for to carry this family into the next century. So, I met with my father and finally gave him my answer. I told him under no certain terms who it was that I intended to marry."

"I see," Takumi said, sounding disheartened. "Do, do you love him?"

"Yes I do. Very much so."

"And, more importantly, does he love you?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Wha… what do you mean you don't know?"

"I haven't exactly asked him yet. You see, he didn't even know about any of this until… until this very moment."

Takumi slowly got up and stood before her, his eyes propped wide open. "You mean… ME?"

"Yes, Takumi," she finally admitted as she stood up and looked him sternly in the eyes. "It's you that I love and it's you that I want to marry."

"You want to…" Now in a complete state of shock, Takumi slowly walked away from her and began pacing the floor in front of his window, mulling over what she had just revealed to him. "I, I can't believe it. You actually…"

"Takumi, I'm sorry," the poor girl lamented, now in tears, trying to get him to understand her plight. "I didn't want it to be like this, but you see the situation that I'm in. I had to tell my father something. I know it was wrong of me to drag you into this but I just couldn't marry Hiroki. He's nice enough and all but I don't love him. I should have told you first, I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do. Look, you don't have to do this. I'll just call my father and tell him…"

"What, you'll tell him that you'll marry Hiroki instead?"

"Well, if that's what it takes."

"No, Akira, I can't let you do that."

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" she hysterically cried. "If I don't go through with this I'll be disgracing the family."

"Take it easy, Akira," Takumi replied, coming back over and trying to calm her. "It's not going to come to that. You seem to forget, I haven't exactly said no."

"But, I got the impression that you didn't want to… I mean, you seemed repulsed by the idea."

"Repulsed? Of you? Never. I was just so taken aback by it all because I had no idea that you felt the same way about me that… I feel about you."

"You, you do?"

"Yes, Akira, I do," he happily informed her, placing his arms around her waist. "And therefore, I'd be honored to marry you."

"Takumi," she incredulously replied, then thought, "Oh, but, I don't want you to do this because you feel sorry for me or because you feel that you owe me."

Takumi just shook his head. "No, Akira, that's not it at all. In fact, you said it yourself. There's only one reason to marry, and that's for love. And I love you, Akira."

"Oh, Takumi," she blissfully replied as they both lovingly embraced each other. "You've made me so happy."

"And you me," he tenderly whispered in her ear. Then, pulling away from her he added, "But you know, there's still something about all this that doesn't feel quite right."

"It's all so sudden I know," she acknowledged. "But it won't be for four more years until we're actually married."

"No, I don't mean that. Something just seems to be missing."

"Missing?"

"Mmm hmm. But don't worry, I think I know what it is."

"You do?" Well, what is it, Taku-mmmmm…"

Akira was all at once taken by surprise when Takumi's warm lips tenderly connected with hers.

"Yup, that was it," he replied, appearing quite contented.

"Ta-ku-mi," was all she could articulate, still quite overwhelmed by his show of affection.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he fondly admitted.

"Humph. Took you long enough."

"Sorry."

"Oh, stop apologizing and just…"

"Sorry, er, I mean…"

"Idiot. Must I do everything?"

Now catching Takumi off guard, Akira forcefully threw herself upon him, enfolding him tightly within her arms and caressing his lips lovingly against hers.

So preoccupied were the two that they both failed to notice the somewhat large figure that now loomed over them.

"Ahem!" came a nurse's voice, startling the two from their rather awkward and embarrassing position.

"Sumimasen! Er, excuse us," Takumi was quick to apologize as they immediately separated from each other, both now with burning cheeks as red as fire.

"Your medicine, Mr. Tokiha," the nurse glaringly said, handing Takumi a small cup.

"Uh, th… thank you," Takumi apprehensively replied, receiving his medication.

Without uttering a word the nurse began to depart, shooting an incriminating glance over at Akira first. It was then that Akira realized that this was the same nurse that she had accidentally walked in on about a week ago while she was reattaching Takumi's catheter.

Takumi apparently made the same observation as he remarked, "Say, isn't that the same nurse that…"

"Yes!" Akira quickly responded, not wishing to discuss the matter any further, then added, "Jeez, I can only imagine what she must think of me now."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's not like we were doing…"

"Takumi!" Now feeling extremely uncomfortable, Akira insisted, "Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

"…anything inappropriate," he quietly concluded under his breath as he then heard a faint knocking coming from the door.

"Is it okay to come in?" Dr. Kaji was heard asking.

"Yes, of course," Takumi replied.

"I just wanted to see if everything was alright between you two," the concerned doctor asked as he made his way into the room.

"Uh, sure, we're fine. Why do you ask?" Takumi wondered.

"I just ran into Nurse Barbara and she thought that I should have a talk with you after she witnessed your, ah, rather intimate moment."

Akira, shaking her head, smacked her hand to her face in frustration while Takumi once again became all flustered.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interfere, I'm just following up on what she told me. As your physician I feel compelled to ask. Is there anything that I need to be concerned about?"

"N… no, of course not," Takumi uneasily replied. "Nothing happened. It was all perfectly innocent."

"Okay, Takumi, calm down. I believe you," Dr. Kaji tried to reassure him. "I had a feeling she may have been overreacting."

"Sorry if we caused you any trouble," Akira apologetically added.

"Oh, you didn't. Don't worry about it. It was just a misunderstanding. So I hope you'll forgive me if I made you feel uncomfortable. But like I said, as a physician I felt it necessary to have to ask."

"Of course," Akira said understanding.

"Now, as your friend, there is one other thing that I'd like to ask you. Is there something that you'd care to share with me?"

Akira and Takumi both looked at each other, and, in agreement, gave an approving nod.

"Well," Akira began, "you remember the conversation we had together right after Takumi came out of the operating room?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You were about to ask me something about the two of us before you stopped yourself, not wanting to appear too inquisitive. But as it turns out, your hunch was right about us."

"Well, congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Akira replied.

"Wait a minute," Takumi said sounding a bit confused. "You mean he knew? But how?"

"Dr. Kaji has family in the same town that my family is from," Akira explained. "So he's very familiar with our family's history, including our customs."

"That's right," he concurred. "And besides that, from the moment I first met you two I noticed that there was something, shall we say, unique about your relationship. The way you acted, the way you talked around each another, it was clear to me that you cared intensely for one another."

Standing by her side, Takumi took a hold of Akira's hand, both deeply moved by his words as they turned to each other and smiled.

"Yeah, and even the way you look at each other. True devotion. You know, I envy you, to be so young and in love. And yet, at the same time, I feel sorry for you. Being forced into this at such an early age, it's not fair. It robs you of part of your childhood."

Akira then began to explain how her father and the clan permitted her to choose whom she wanted to marry.

"You're very fortunate then," he acknowledged. "Although I must say I'm quite surprised that they were so quick to permit such a change in their strict customs. Still, it's probably like you said. They didn't want to risk ending the family's bloodline with your father. In any event, it's still wrong to force you to make such a decision at this early age."

"But it won't be for another four years, Doctor," Takumi reminded him, "until our eighteenth birthday."

"Yes I know," he recognized. "Do you mind if I give you some advice?"

"Not at all," Takumi replied. "In fact, we would welcome it."

"Enjoy the years that you have. Don't let this stand in your way. Live your lives as though none of this had happened. I don't mean to date other people of course, but you can still date each other and get to know one another better. In other words, don't be too quick to grow up. Stay young for a bit longer. You know, George Bernard Shaw was right when he said, 'Youth is wasted on the young.' So, don't squander it. Enjoy it while you can."

Gripping each other's hands even tighter, both extremely touched by his words of wisdom, nodded their heads as Takumi gratefully replied, "Thank you, Doctor, we will."

"Good. Well, tomorrow's a big day for you. You must be pretty excited to finally be getting out of here."

"Yeah, I am," Takumi admitted.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Dr. Kaji replied as he began to leave the room. Then, stopping himself when he reached the door he added, "You know, you've touched the lives of so many people during your stay. We're all going to miss you when you're gone, especially me."

After he left, Takumi looked to Akira and confessed, "I'm going to miss him too. He's one of the kindest people I've ever met."

"I know what you mean. He did more than just translate things for me. He helped acquaint me with this city so that I'd know my around. And when I first got here he explained things to me very clearly about your operation so that I would understand and also so that I wouldn't worry so much."

"I wish there was something we could do for him to repay his kindness," Takumi professed.

"Yeah, I agree. Well, we're going to be in this city for a few more days so I'm sure we'll think of something by then."

"I suppose you're right."

"You know he even went out of his way to help me set things up between the hospital's bank and the Bank of Japan so that the wire transfers would go smoothly."

"Yeah, about that. Listen, Akira, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. And the help you've given to this hospital and to Peter, well, you've been extremely generous. I don't want to seem ungrateful, but I… I just can't accept this."

"But, but why?" Akira was at a loss to understand.

"I'm sorry, but it's just too much. This is something that I feel I need to take care of myself. In fact, you were the one who convinced me to take charge of myself and be more responsible. Don't you remember? We agreed that I would work to pay off this debt no matter what it took so that Mai wouldn't be burdened with it."

"Yeah, I remember," she replied, expressing regret. "But the money's not really from me, directly anyway. It's from my father. I merely suggested…" Feeling a bit uneasy she tried to compose herself. "You see, my family contributes to numerous charities throughout the year, usually just within Japan though. However, I called him the other day and suggested donating to this hospital as well as to Peter's operation and… yours. Surprisingly, he was rather sympathetic and agreed to it."

"That's all well and good," he asserted, "and like I said it's very generous as well, but, I'm not a charity case. I want to take care of this on my own."

"I told my father that you would probably feel that way, so he told me to tell you to consider it an engagement present."

"An engagement present? I don't know. No matter what you call it I still don't feel right accepting it. What about what we talked about back then? Don't you want me to act more responsibly?"

"Well sure, but there's no shame in accepting a little help. Besides, after I told you that I began to realize that you'd have to work long and hard to pay off a debt of that size. And that would mean… I wouldn't get to spend as much time with you."

"Akira."

"I'm sorry. I guess it is a bit selfish and hypocritical of me."

"No. It's rather sweet actually," he remarked. Then sighing heavily he added, "An engagement present, huh? Hmmm. What if I were to refuse his gift?"

"Then he would probably feel that you were dishonoring him. Of course, if you decided not to marry me then there would be no shame in not accepting it."

"So basically what it comes down to is choosing between you and my pride."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I see," he replied, contemplating his options. "Hmmm. You, or my foolish pride. That's a tough decision to make. I'll have to think about it."

"Takumi!" She shouted, seeming upset over his indecisiveness.

"Okay, okay, I'm only kidding," he quickly retorted. Then, taking her in his arms he reassured her, "There's really nothing to think about. I'd have to choose you every time."

"Oh, Takumi, don't joke around about things like that."

"Sorry."

"So, you're really okay with this then?"

"Well, I'm still a little uncomfortable with it. But at the risk of losing you, I'll swallow my pride and learn to live with it. I'll just have to think of some other way to pay you back."

"Honestly, Takumi, that's really not necessar…"

Pulling her in close, he kissed her gently upon the lips as she then lovingly returned his affection.

"I guess that'll have to be a down payment," he shrewdly remarked.

With a devious expression she countered, "Humph, in that case, you owe me big time."


	6. Alone at Last, Now What?

**Chapter 6**

**Alone at Last, Now What?**

"Well, I think I have everything," Takumi figured as he snapped closed the latch on his suitcase.

"You didn't exactly bring that much to begin with," Akira reminded him, picking up the small piece of luggage and setting it by the door.

"It didn't seem necessary at the time. I knew I was going to be wearing the hospital-issued gowns anyway, so I didn't see the point in bringing along that much, aside from the basics. I didn't foresee us staying in town for a few extra days, let alone you even being here at all. I guess I'll just have to break down and buy myself some new clothes while I'm here."

"That won't be necessary. I took the liberty of bringing along a few of your things: pants, shirts, socks, underw…" turning red, she quickly concluded. "Uh, well, you know, the basics. They're back at the hotel now."

"Oh, thanks, Akira. But what about the hotel? It might be a bit awkward sharing such a small room. I should probably get a separate room."

"Don't be ridiculous. Besides, I upgraded to a larger room this morning. It's twice as big as a standard room and it even has a living room."

"Wow, you've thought of everything haven't you?" an impressed Takumi replied.

Before she could respond, Dr Kaji entered carrying Takumi's discharge papers.

"Well, this is it," Dr. Kaji began, "I just need your signature on here and you're free to go."

Handing him the paperwork, Takumi happily signed the document, anxious to leave the medical facility so that he could spend the next few days alone with Akira.

"Thank you." Receiving the paperwork back from Takumi, Dr. Kaji then handed him a small plastic bag. "Okay, your prescriptions are in here, but I've given you enough medicine to last you for two weeks. Just make sure you get them filled when you get home."  
"Thank you, I will."

"Now don't forget about your physical therapy regimen," Dr. Kaji reminded him. "I've given you a list of the exercises that I want you to do. It's very important that you do them."  
"Don't worry, doctor," Akira assured him, "I'll see to it personally that he does them. In fact, he can do them at the same time I do my daily workout routine."

"What? But you get up at five in the morning to do yours," Takumi protested. "I'm still asleep at that time."

"So? It'll be good for you. I'll build up those flabby muscles of yours yet."

"Akira!"

Smiling as he shook his head, Dr. Kaji added, "Just stick to the routine that I've given him, Akira. I don't want him overdoing it."

"Alright, I understand."

"The only other thing I need you to watch, Takumi, is your diet. But from what Akira's told me, I needn't worry about that. She tells me that you already prepare healthy meals for the two of you."

"And rather tasty I must say," Akira unabashedly admitted.

"Aww, thanks, Akira," Takumi humbly replied.

"So, you two have any plans for the next few days?" Dr. Kaji inquired.

"Mainly just to do some sightseeing," Takumi informed him. "Do you have any suggestions of things we could do?"

"Well there's lots to see and do in this town. Aside from all the historic sites, we've got the Art Museum and the Franklin Institute Science Museum. You could see a play, a Broadway show or a concert. And if you're into sports we're home to four major league teams in football, baseball, basketball and my personal favorite, hockey."

"Oh yes, I actually caught a game on television the other night by the Philadelphia… Flyers, was it?" Takumi recalled.

"That's right."

"You know I never really was that much into sports," Takumi admitted, "but I actually got caught up in that game. It was pretty intense."

"You should go to a game. I think you might enjoy it. It's ten times better seeing the game in person than watching it on television."

"Maybe we will. What do you think, Akira?"

"If it'll get you interested in sports, then I'm all for it. You have my undying gratitude, doctor. Maybe I can make a man out of him yet."

"Akira!" Takumi protested.

"You been to many games yourself, doctor?" Akira wondered.

"Several. But it's just hard to find the time to go. I always wanted to get season tickets, but I know I'd never be able to attend all the games. It's hard when you're on call at the hospital all the time."

"It's too bad you couldn't take your patients with you to the game," Takumi lamented.

"You know we actually did that one time. Several of us doctors rented a club box and invited several children along. They really had a good time. I talked with several of my colleagues about doing something like that again. We'd all chip in to help pay for it since it can get pretty expensive."

"That's really very thoughtful of you," Takumi replied.

"Yeah, but it's worth it just to see the expression on the children's faces. Speaking of which, do you plan on stopping by the children's ward before you leave?"

"By all means. I couldn't think of leaving without saying goodbye."

"That's what I figured."

* * *

"Shh, here they come," Peter quietly announced to the other kids.

Rounding the corner, Takumi, Akira and Dr. Kaji found themselves nearing the activity center of the children's ward, totally taken aback by the thunderous greeting that awaited them.

"Surprise!"

"Well what on earth?" A startled Takumi exclaimed.

Caught completely off guard, Takumi and Akira found themselves showered with confetti by the numerous children in attendance that gathered around the two and personally thanked them. Eventually they began to disperse as one of the nurses' announced that there was cake being served in the back of the room.

Still overwhelmed by the children's outpouring of gratitude, Takumi and Akira just looked at each other quite stupefied.

Looking over to Dr. Kaji, Akira inquired, "Did you know about this?"

"Oh, I may have heard something or other about a planned farewell party," he innocently replied, then finally admitted, "Actually, it was all Peter and Toshi's idea. They wanted to properly thank you for all you've done for them."

"But we didn't…" Stopping herself short, Akira then realized, "Wait, you didn't tell them about…"

Referring to her generous donations, Dr. Kaji assured her, "No, no, of course not."

"Well, you did put on a pretty amazing show for them," Takumi reminded her. "So this is really your party, Akira."

"You were right, Dr. Kaji. He is very modest," a young Japanese woman's voice came from behind. As Takumi turned around, he observed a young dark-haired Japanese man standing beside the fair-haired woman.

"Takumi, Akira," Dr. Kaji began, "this is Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, Toshi's parents."

As they politely bowed before the couple, the young woman approached Takumi and threw her arms around him as she graciously and tearfully extolled, "Thank you so much for what you've done for our son."

"But I…" Takumi was at a loss as the woman maintained her embrace.

Placing a hand upon his wife's shoulder, causing her to step back, Mr. Takahashi added, "Please, forgive my wife, but these past few months have been very hard on both of us. Aside from his medical condition, Toshi's been rather aloof lately and we've been at a loss as to what's been troubling him. So you can imagine our surprise when we came to visit the other day and found him smiling and very talkative again. Dr. Kaji told us that he had witnessed the change in him right after you had a talk with him. I don't know what you said to him but we're very grateful and indebted to you. Thank you, Takumi."

The two now bowed deeply before the rather stunned Takumi who still couldn't quite comprehend the deeds of his actions.

Giving her friend a supportive slap on the back, Akira commended, "Nice job. I'm proud of you."

"Akira," Takumi quietly uttered who then noticed Peter and Toshi approaching, each carrying a piece of paper in their hands.

"You go first," Peter nudged his friend on as he came over to Takumi.

"I… I made this for you last night," Toshi apprehensively said, handing Takumi the piece of paper that turned out to be a drawing. "I hope you like it."

Takumi was astonished as he carefully looked over the colorful illustration that depicted him and Toshi standing before one of the oak trees in the hospital's courtyard. In it, Takumi had one hand placed at arm's length on Toshi's shoulder while appearing to be giving him advice as the young boy smiled and looked up to him with great interest.

"T… Toshi. This is…" Once again finding himself speechless, Takumi gave his friend an appreciative hug. "Thank you."

"I think you got something in your eye, Takumi," Akira humorously observed, then suddenly felt a tug at her shirt. "Huh?"

"This is for you," Peter proudly said, looking up at Akira and handing her a drawing as well.

Akira was dumbstruck by his offering as she then admired the level of detail in his drawing that portrayed her in her ninja outfit being confronted by three other ninjas all decked out in black. Standing behind her were Peter, Toshi and Takumi as she stood her ground, arms extended, protecting them from an oncoming attack.

"Ariga… er, thank you," she said with a tear in her eye.

Motioning with his finger for her to come closer, Akira knelt down to him as Peter then shrewdly stole a kiss, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Arigato, Akira," he slyly retorted before running off to the other corner of the room to play video games.

Akira just remained in the same squatted position, motionless and with her mouth agape.

Walking up to her, Takumi folded his arms and, pretending to sound serious while keeping a straight face, candidly stated, "First Hiroki and now Peter. Akira, are you trying to make me jealous?"

"You know, she had the same expression on her face when I beat her at Go yesterday," Toshi remarked. "Again."

That was all it took to bring Akira back to life.

"You challenging me?" Akira inquired.

"Maybe."

"You just got lucky since my mind wasn't completely on the game yesterday," Akira informed him.

"Yes I know. You kept looking over at Takumi making lovey-dovey eyes at him."

"Toshi!" his father scolded him, causing Akira to turn bright red.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Takahashi," Takumi reassured him. "They're always like this. They just need to work out their aggressions over a little friendly game. And believe me, this is as friendly as it gets."

Leaning over toward Toshi, Takumi whispered in his ear, "Go easy on her."

"Takumi! Whose side are you on?"

* * *

Pulling up in front of the luxurious Four Seasons Hotel, the taxi driver opened the door as the two got out while a bellman quickly retrieved Takumi's bag and wheelchair from the trunk and whisked them away. As she paid and handsomely tipped the driver, Takumi was mesmerized as he stared up at the magnificent eight-story structure.

"This is where you're staying?" Takumi asked in awe as they entered the lobby.

"Where we're staying," she emphasized, "and yes."

"Konnichi wa, Okuzaki-sama," the concierge bowed and greeted her as he then inquired who her friend was. "Tomodachi wa dare desu ka?"

"Tokiha Takumi," Akira introduced him.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Tokiha-sama," he politely greeted him.

"Hajime mashite." Takumi returned the greeting, very impressed at the man's knowledge of the Japanese language.

Entering the elevator, Takumi turned to Akira as the doors closed behind them.

"They're sure very polite here. I can't believe that he speaks Japanese so well."

"He speaks six other languages as well," Akira informed him. "A lot of people from different countries stay here so they need to have a bilingual staff. He's the concierge. If you have any questions, need tickets or need to make reservations, he's the one who can help you. I can see now why my father insisted that I stay here. They've certainly been very helpful to me."

Arriving at the sixth floor, they exited the elevator and made their way down the hall until they reached their room.

Inserting the key card, Akira opened the door revealing the elegant executive suite. Takumi was entranced by the sheer size of the room as well as its' exquisite furnishings. Removing his shoes upon entering, he noticed a full marble bathroom on the right hand side. Then, straight ahead, the spacious living area caught his eye. The room had Contemporary Federal-style furnishings with a green and yellow color scheme consisting of a double sofa bed, lounge chairs, two coffee tables, a writing desk, and a large television. To the right of that was the bedroom which had two double beds. There were classic French doors secluding the bedroom from the living area and both rooms had large picturesque windows offering a terrific view of the spectacular Swann Fountain at Logan Circle.

"Akira," the stunned Takumi began to fret, "are you sure this is alright? I mean, this room must cost…"

"Takumi, would you please stop worrying about money. You're here to have a good time," Akira reminded him as a knock then came at the door. "It's probably the bellman with your luggage. Look, why don't you decide what you'd like to do first while I go take care of this."

Staring out the window and pondering what to do, Takumi just admired the view as he gazed down at Logan's Circle and followed the Ben Franklin Parkway, which went around it, down till it reached the Philadelphia Art Museum off in the distance. He had so looked forward to this time together with Akira but now seemed to be at a loss at what to do first.

"Takumi?" Akira called to him, but noticed that he was in a daze. "Takumi!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Akira. I was just…"

"Did you decide?"

"Uh, not exactly. Maybe I should make us some lunch first, that might help me think better."

"Um, Takumi. There's no kitchen in this room."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"Why don't I just order us some room service?" Akira suggested.

"What? No, that would be too expen…"

"Takumi," she scolded him for bringing up the topic of money again.

"Sorry."

"Wait, I have a better idea," she answered, grabbing her wallet. "Stay here. I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

"But, Akira…"

"Look over these while I'm gone," she said, handing him some brochures, all written in Japanese, on some of the city's more popular tourist destinations.

Puzzled by her rather hasty departure, Takumi just plopped down on the sofa and put his feet up, positioning one of the throw pillows behind his head. Glancing over some of the brochures as he lay there, he soon felt his eyelids getting heavy. Setting the pamphlets on the nearby coffee table, he closed his eyes, but only for a few minutes he promised himself. Then after that he was determined to come up with an itinerary of things for them to do.

Returning at the promised time, Akira set down two small bags that she was carrying on one of the coffee tables and was amused to find a sleeping Takumi sprawled out on the sofa. He looked so cute lying there that she just couldn't resist. Pinching his nostrils shut between her fingers, Akira counted to three and waited for the reaction.

Coughing and trying to catch his breath, Takumi's eyes quickly shot open as he noticed Akira laughing hysterically.

"Akira, what are you…" he began somewhat annoyed, then became distracted by the aroma that was wafting through the air. "Mmmm, what smells so good?"

"Lunch," she informed him, opening the bags and placing a sandwich before him.

"What is it?"

"Just try it."

Unwrapping the submarine-like sandwich, Takumi took a bite and then another immediately thereafter as his taste buds savored the delicacy.

"Akira, this is delicious."

"Isn't it though? I had the same reaction when I first had one. Dr. Kaji introduced me to them. It's called a cheesesteak. This city is renowned for them. Not exactly the healthiest thing for you to be eating, so you'll just have to watch what you eat for the remainder of the day."

"Thank you, Akira."

"I don't suppose you had time to go over those brochures while I was gone?" Akira asked as she took a bite out of her own cheesesteak, taking a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Actually, I figured we could get an early start tomorrow morning and see things like the Liberty Bell, Independence Hall, Penn's Landing and some of the other popular attractions. It's already past two o'clock, so it's kind of late to start now."

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right. Okay, tell you what, starting tomorrow we'll see the sites, but for the rest of today we'll just hang out here. You know this hotel has an indoor pool. Why don't we head on down there for awhile?"

"The pool? Uh, Akira, you know I can't swim."

"So, I'll teach you. You have to learn sometime."

"I… I can't. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you can't? What, are you afraid of the water or something?"

Takumi then just turned his head off to the side.

"You… you are afraid, aren't you?"

Turning back to face her, he started to explain. "When I was five my mother took me, Mai and one of her friends on a picnic down by the river. Mother left for about a half an hour to go to the store for some more drinks after I accidentally spilled the container it was in. She asked Mai to watch over me while she was gone, but Mai wanted to go off and play with her friend. I didn't mind, really. She just told me to stay away from the river. After a few minutes I saw this really pretty butterfly. Not thinking too clearly I started to chase after it and, well, you can pretty much guess what happened next. I fell in the river and started to get swept away by the rapids. I eventually managed to grab a hold of a rock. When my mom finally returned, she heard my cries for help and jumped in after me. By then I had lost my grip and was being carried downstream. I started to go under by that point. My mom finally caught up with me and managed to drag me to shore."

"Takumi," Akira sympathetically said.

"She… she was pretty badly beaten up, being thrown against the rocks by the current. She hit her head a couple of times, but she never gave up until she had me in her arms and safely to shore."

Akira continued to look on with concern, dismayed by his heart-wrenching story.

"A few hours later in the hospital she… she died. And a few days later I started having problems with my heart. Mai always blamed herself for what happened, I didn't. But she still took it upon herself to look after me, almost as if she was trying to fill in for our mom's absence. Anyway, I never really learned to swim after that. I don't know for sure if it was out of fear though. I guess I just never really had the desire to learn and Mai never really forced the issue upon me."

"Takumi, I… I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's alright, Akira. But maybe you're right. Maybe it is time I learned."

"You don't have to do this, Takumi, really."

"No, but I want to at least try. Besides," he added, taking a hold of her hand, "you'll be with me the entire time. And I just somehow feel safer when I'm with you. So I really have nothing to fear, do I?"

Touched by the endearing sentiment, Akira couldn't help but to blush as she reassuringly replied, "None whatsoever."

Takumi then suddenly realized, "Oh, but I don't have any swim trunks. I'd have to go buy some first."

"Already taken care of."

"Huh?"

Finishing off the last bite of her sandwich, Akira went over to the bedroom dresser and pulled out a pair of blue and white swim trunks, handing them to Takumi.

"Here, try them on."

"Where did you…"

"When I first realized that they had a pool here," she started to explain, "I went out and bought myself a swimsuit. Just to be on the safe side I decided to get you one too. You know, just in case."

"Akira," Takumi expressed amazement. "Then, you knew all along that I would want to spend a few extra days here before going home. You must have wanted this time together as much as I did."

"Well I…"

Takumi then leaned over and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Akira."

"Uhh… s-sure," she embarrassingly said. "Look just… just try them on, okay?"

"Sure, Akira," Takumi said smiling as he went into the bathroom to change.

Heading into the bedroom and closing the two French doors behind her for privacy, Akira also began to change into her swimsuit.

After a few minutes, as Takumi waited for her in the living room, he heard Akira call to him from behind the doors. "Takumi, could you hand me one of those robes that are hanging on the back of the bathroom door? You can have the other one."

"Uh, sure, Akira," he said as he went to retrieve the two hotel-supplied robes.

Putting one on himself, he handed the other to her as she opened the door a crack to receive it.

"Thanks, Takumi."

Soon thereafter she emerged wearing the white terrycloth garment.

"Does it fit?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just the right size," he replied, opening his robe to show her.

"Very nice. Okay, let's go."

"Oh, wait a minute."

"What is it, Takumi?"

"Well, can I see yours? Your swimsuit I mean?"

"Soon," she shrewdly replied.

"But, Akira."

"Patience, Takumi," she teased him on.

* * *

Set in a serene and tranquil environment with palm trees and lush tropical foliage surrounding it, the not too overly large pool provided the perfect relaxing getaway to forget ones troubles. With numerous chaise lounges and small tables encircling it, along with a whirlpool tub at the other end of the room, the indoor facility could provide relief in any kind of weather, rain or shine.

"Whoa, this is really nice, Akira," Takumi observed, surveying the surroundings.

"Not bad, huh? So, how do you want to do this? Do you want to jump right in or just gradually work your way in to get used to it?"

"I think I'll just watch you for a little while to kind of get the feel for it."

"Okay. You can watch me do a few laps, and afterwards I'll go over the basics with you."

Removing her robe and placing it on one of the chaises, Akira headed over to the far end of the pool where the maximum depth was five feet. Lowering herself in the water, she began to swim the length of the pool.

After Takumi removed his robe, he went over to the side of the pool and sat near the center along the edge, his feet dangling in the water. Even though there were a few other guests in the pool, his eyes were fixated on Akira. Never before had he seen her like this. Wearing a simple, but elegant, crimson-colored one-piece swimsuit, Akira alternated between different swim styles after each lap. Starting off with the front crawl and then changing over to the breaststroke, sidestroke and the butterfly, Takumi just followed her every movement with his eyes. He was particularly enthralled when she changed over to the backstroke. The snug-fitting, yet not too revealing, suit highlighted her feminine figure as she gracefully glided along the water, causing even the most casual observer to take notice.

Sliding off the edge and immersing himself in the water, Takumi tried to emulate some of her moves but failed miserably. Instead, he just wound up with water up his nose, causing him to cough violently.

"Takumi, are you alright?" Akira asked with concern as she swam over toward him.

"I'm… I'm fine," he said, finally clearing his throat.

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, you just made it look so easy."

"Well, it can be. It just takes practice, which you haven't had yet."

"Yeah, I know. I hope I can at least learn to swim half as good as you someday. You were pretty remarkable out there," he complimented her as his head began to angle slightly downward. "You just looked… fantastic."

"Uh, Takumi, I'm up here," she reminded him, noticing that his attention was focused on a different part of her body.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he quickly apologized as his head shot back up, feeling somewhat ashamed and embarrassed. "I didn't mean…"

"I know what you meant," she coyly replied, sounding somewhat flattered by his impromptu glances. "All right, I guess we should get started. I want to start you off with some kicking exercises. Just grab a hold of the edge of the pool and extend your body."

"Like this?" he asked, following her instructions.

"Right. Just keep your legs together. We'll practice your flutter kick. Just move one leg down and the other one up. That's it. Don't bend your knees. Say by the way, how do you feel? You having any fear or anxiety?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, no," he replied, continuing to work on his exercise. "I don't feel the least bit scared."

"That's good. I'm glad," she said, sounding relieved. Then, with a somewhat vengeful yet playful tone in her voice she added, "Now I won't have to worry about taking it easy on you. We can really kick this into high gear."

"Huh? Now wait a minute."

Over the next hour, Akira went over some basic routines with Takumi. From kicking and arm movements, to proper breathing techniques until finally she had him try to swim the length of the pool on his own. He started off pretty well, however, once he reached the deep end he ran into a little trouble. He accidentally swallowed some water through his nose, forcing him to stop as he began to cough. Even though the maximum depth was only five feet, the water still came to the top of his head as he started to struggle, gasping for air. Fortunately, Akira was there in an instant to help him.

"I got you," she reassured him. "Try not to struggle."

Takumi continued to cough as she pulled him back to the shallow end.

"You okay?"

"I think so."

"You were breathing through your nose again, weren't you? I told you, you have to breathe through your mouth. It's a common mistake though. It's partially my fault too. I should have taught you how to tread water first. We'll cover that next, but right now I think we should stop for awhile."

"What? No I'm fine, really. I can do this. Just let me try again."

"Well, I appreciate your determination, but I don't want you overdoing it. Remember what Dr. Kaji said. We'll take a break now and try again later."

"Alright," he agreed as he climbed out of the pool. Grabbing two fresh towels from a nearby rack, he handed one to Akira as she came out.

"Thank you."

As she dried herself off, Akira couldn't help but notice Takumi staring over at her out of the corner of his eye. She didn't mind really and didn't bother to say anything this time.

Laying down on one of the chaises, Akira just closed her eyes as Takumi then also relaxed on another lounge right beside her, with only a small glass table separating the two.

Takumi turned his head and glanced over at Akira, admiring her as she rested peacefully. He fondly thought back a few minutes to when she was teaching him to float on his back as her arms were gently cradled beneath him. Quickly shaking his head to clear his mind of any perverted thoughts, Takumi then grabbed some of the travel brochures off the table that he had taken with him and began to read them over.

After about forty-five minutes they resumed their lessons. Akira made sure that Takumi didn't overexert himself, taking several small breaks in-between.

Time began to pass rather quickly as people began to slowly file out of the pool area, most likely since it was just past six-o'clock and everyone was getting ready to go out to dinner. The two now found themselves alone in the facility.

"I think we've done enough practicing for today," Akira said. "We should probably head back to the room now."

Looking over at the now empty whirlpool tub, Takumi just couldn't seem to muster up the courage to ask her to join him in it.

"Takumi? Did you hear me?" Noticing that he was staring over at the whirlpool, Akira inquired, "You want to soak in the whirlpool for awhile?"

"Huh? Oh ah, no… not really."

"You sure?"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe tomorrow."

Somewhat disappointed herself, Akira knew that he wanted to but didn't press the matter any further.

After heading back to their room and showering, the two began to discuss their plans for the next day. Afterwards they went downstairs and had dinner at one of the hotel's more casual restaurants, the intimate Swann Café.

The sun had already set as the two exited the eatery. Making their way over to the elevator, Takumi suddenly stopped and looked back toward the lobby.

"What is it, Takumi?"

"Akira, let's go for a walk," finally gathering up the nerve to ask her.

"Now? It's getting late. I thought you wanted to get up early tomorrow."

"I know, but I thought we could go across the street to the fountain. Just for a few minutes."

"Okay, if that's what you want," she replied, curious as to why he seemed so obsessed with that fountain, having noticed him earlier staring at it through their room's window.

Leaving the hotel, they walked out into the cool and calm nighttime sky. The two then crossed the swirling traffic of the Parkway that encircled the historic Logan's Circle. Once there, they came upon the enormous structure which featured three bronze Native Americans in the central base of the fountain reclining among soaring jets of water. There were also several smaller bronze figures of turtles, frogs and fish surrounding the basin shooting water toward the center. Takumi was able to translate some of the writing on a nearby bronze plaque describing the fountain. He read that the young girl figure, who was leaning modestly against a water-spouting swan, represented the Wissahickon Creek while the mature woman holding the neck of another swan represented the Schuylkill River, a larger stream. The larger male figure, who appears to be reaching for his bow, represents the mighty Delaware River. At the center of it all, a geyser was shooting water fifty feet into the air.

"Pretty impressive," Takumi noted, taking Akira by the hand as he walked with her around the entire circumference of the fountain.

Taking a seat on a nearby bench, Takumi noticed Akira folding her arms and hunching her shoulders. Figuring she was cold, Takumi boldly placed his arm around her and pulled her in close to his body. Not protesting, Akira then rested her head upon Takumi's shoulder, finally understanding why he wanted to bring her here.

They were oblivious to the roaring traffic that surrounded them, whose sounds were being drowned out by the rushing water. Enjoying the peaceful surroundings as well as the presence of each other's company, the two just lovingly sat there, motionless, their figures silhouetted in the moonlight.


	7. Let That Be a Lesson to You

**Chapter 7**

**Let That Be a Lesson to You**

"Okaasan! OKAASAN!" Takumi cried out for his mother.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Takumi shot up out of his bed as Akira rushed over to his side, awakened by his screams.

"Takumi, are you alright? What is it?"

"Akira, I… I just had that dream again," he said sounding out of breath.

"What dream?"

"The same one I had a few years ago. I was basically reliving the time I fell into the river. I thought they were over with, but now they're starting all over again."

"I'm sorry, Takumi. I should never have gotten you started on those swimming lessons. It's probably what triggered it."

"No, Akira, it's not your fault. Besides, this was different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. You see, originally I was just basically reliving that day in my dreams, with my mom trying to save me. But this time, I was the one trying to save her." Still breathing heavily, he continued. "It's almost as if she was trying to tell me something."

"You mean like never give up?"

"Maybe. Or maybe she's trying to tell me that I need to face my fears and become stronger both physically and mentally. So that's what I intend to do," he said with determination.

"Seems like a worthwhile goal. But, even so," she looked at him with great concern, "it still won't change anything. Even if you manage to save her in your dreams, you still can't bring her back."

"I know that. But I still have to do this. Not just for myself or for my mother… but for you, Akira."

"Huh? Ta… Takumi, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"Akira, ever since I met you, you've been the one protecting me. But I want to be able to protect you too."

"Takumi."

"I know you've always thought of me as weak. Well, I want to change all that."

"No, that isn't true," she insisted. "You're not weak. In fact, your spirit is much stronger than mine."

"But physically, I'm still weak. You know that as well as I do."

"Takumi."

"I want to become more physically active. Maybe I could train with you when you do your morning workout. I could start jogging and lifting weights until…"

"Takumi, why are you torturing yourself like this?" Akira cried.

"Akira, I don't want to go through something like that ever again. It's too painful. If anything were to happen to you, I would at least want to know that I was able to do everything in my power to save you. I don't want to lose you, Akira."

"Ta… kumi."

"And that's why I need to do this. It's just something that I have to do," he maintained. Glancing over at the alarm clock Takumi suggested, "Uh, look, you should probably go back to bed. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"I'm not," she gratefully replied, leaning in closer and wrapping her arms around his neck as her lips passionately united with his."

"Akira."

"I think it's great that you want to improve your physical abilities," she submitted, then in a more distressed sounding tone added, "but what you're proposing is just plain dangerous and reckless! Your heart can't take that kind of abuse!" Becoming even angrier she protested, "Why do you have to act so macho all of a sudden? I won't stand around and watch while you destroy yourself!"

"But I…"

Tears out of fear and worry had now formed in her eyes as she sternly looked to him and demanded, "Now you listen to me. If you're really serious about becoming stronger physically, well, then I'll help you."

"You… you will?"

"But we're going to do this my way. We're going to start very slowly and work our way up gradually, nothing too strenuous. And at no point are you to ever overexert yourself. You'll stop when I feel that you've reached your limit. We're going to talk to your doctor when we get back home and ask him what he thinks your limits are. Heck, we can ask Dr. Kaji, we're going to see him again anyway before we leave. So, do we have an understanding?"

Takumi just nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, that's settled then," she replied quite contented as she then turned her head off to the side. "Because I… I don't want to lose you either, Takumi."

Gently placing a hand upon her cheek, Takumi slowly turned her head until it became face to face with his. Their lips were now only inches apart as Takumi softly spoke, "I'm sorry I made you worry. I promise I won't do anything stupid that'll cause you concern. Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Well, for starters," she softly whispered, then a bit louder added, "you can shut up and kiss me."

Their lips became entwined as they tenderly embraced one another for over the next minute.

Finally pulling back, his breathing a bit labored, Takumi tactfully stated, "I think I've reached my limit."

"I'll be the judge of that," Akira shrewdly replied, proceeding to pin Takumi down against his pillow and firmly planting one final loving kiss upon him.

Overwhelmed by the straightforwardness of her actions, Takumi just laid there immobile for the next few seconds, his eyes and mouth still wide open from the shock.

"Pleasant dreams, Takumi," she sensually replied, slowly making her way back toward her bed.

"I'm sure they will be," he told himself.

* * *

As he awoke the following morning, Takumi noticed that Akira was gone. Even if she hadn't told him the night before where she had planned on going, he knew where she was. Everyday, just like clockwork, Akira would rise promptly at five and begin her morning workout. Other than her set of dumbbells, she didn't require any fancy equipment for her routine. Of course the fact that the hotel had a state-of-the-art fitness center was just an added bonus. So Takumi knew perfectly well where she was.

After he had showered and gotten dressed, Takumi sat down at the writing desk and jotted down a list of the sites that they would be visiting today. Looking over a map of the city, he studied their locations and determined which order they should see them in to maximize their time.

Hearing the latch move in the door, Takumi looked over as Akira entered.

"Good morning, Takumi," she greeted him, closing the door behind her.

Doing a double-take, Takumi just stared at her for a moment before responding, "G… g… good morning."

"What's gotten into you?" Akira asked with a puzzled look as she came over to him. "Uh, Takumi? You're doing it again."

Sure enough, Takumi caught himself once again staring at her inappropriately. This time his eyes caught the attention of her black, tight fitting sports bra. He was also drawn in to her bare midriff.

"Sorry," he said shaking his head, "I didn't mean to stare… again. It's just that I've never seen you wearing…"

"What, a sports bra? No, I guess you haven't," she then realized. "I just started wearing them recently now that I no longer have to hide my identity."

"I'm glad. Uh, I mean I'm glad that you don't have to hide your identity, not that…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she replied, amused by his innocent boyish undertones. "I'm gonna go shower now. As soon as I finish, we'll go have breakfast downstairs."

"Okay, sounds good," he agreed. Finally composing himself, he called over to her just before she entered the bathroom. "Uh, Akira?"

"Yes?"

"You… you look good. Really good."

"Um… thank… thank you, Takumi," she said, blushing.

Once inside the bathroom, Akira just fell back against the door and looked up with a school girl grin on her face. Feeling all giddy inside, she was ecstatic over the fact that he found her attractive. She could tell that he was going through some changes just by the way that he looked at her. He had never paid much mind to certain aspects of the female anatomy before, it just didn't seem to interest him. But up until recently, she noticed that he was starting to become more curious. The male hormones were starting to kick in she figured. The first clue was when she saw how he reacted to an anime that featured several topless scenes. The most recent incident being yesterday when he was staring at her in her swimsuit. Ever since then Akira began to feel self-conscious about her figure. She never cared before, but since Takumi was starting to take notice she became concerned, especially since a lot of the girls at school were much more developed than her. But her fears were quickly alleviated when he just now paid her that compliment. Even though she already knew how he felt about her, just hearing those words meant the world to her.

* * *

After finishing a hearty breakfast in the hotel's Fountain Restaurant, the two walked through the lobby toward the main entrance, ready to have a taxi take them to their planned destination.

Greeting his guests as they passed by, the concierge inquired about their plans for the day and offered his services in any way possible. By the time they were through, the concierge had scheduled a VIP guided walking tour of historic Philadelphia with their own personal interpreter. He also managed to secure two hockey tickets for them for that night's Flyers game. Extremely impressed and very grateful, Akira tipped him handsomely before he flagged down a cab for them.

Their first stop was the world's largest and tallest masonry building: Philadelphia's City Hall. Taking the elevator up to the observation deck, they marveled at the panoramic view of the city that it offered. Takumi immediately began taking pictures of the spectacular aerial view as well as some of Akira. He was thankful that she had the foresight to envision such a trip that she remembered to bring along a camera from home.

After touring the amazing structure, they went directly below ground where a maze of subway tunnels crisscrossed, connecting several key sections of the downtown area. Akira had familiarized herself with the subway system, having used it numerous times during her stay, mainly to go to The Gallery, the large indoor mall.

Boarding the Market Street Subway, they headed for their primary destination: Independence Mall, where they were to begin their tour.

Lasting for a little over two hours, their multi-lingual guide was very knowledgeable and informative, taking them on a tour of over twenty historic sites including Independence Hall, the Liberty Bell, Carpenter's Hall and the Betsy Ross House. Several times throughout the tour, Takumi kept noticing old-style horse-drawn carriages pulling guests around, a lot of them couples, which he found very romantic.

"You feel like getting something to eat?" Akira asked as their tour concluded.

"You bet. All that walking has made me hungry," Takumi replied, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"We probably should have brought your wheelchair."

"I'm fine, really," he assured her. "I'm just a little tired from being on my feet for so long."

"Okay, wait here and rest up a bit. I'll go get us something to eat. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Once she left, Takumi noticed a stand where people boarded the horse and carriage rides. Walking over to it, he made some inquiries about the rides, struggling a bit with his English. The tour operator then handed him a list of the types of tours offered, which varied in length, along with their various prices. Thanking him, Takumi pocketed the information, stopping first to pet one of the horses before heading back over to the bench.

"Where'd you run off to?" Akira asked, who was already back and waiting for him.

"Sorry, I ah, just had a few questions I wanted to ask our guide before he left," Takumi shamelessly lied to her. "Did you know that the Liberty Bell cracked the very first time it was rung and had to be recast?"

"Yes, I know. It was one of the first things the guide told us when we went to see it," Akira responded, knowing full well that he had made up that excuse since she had just seen their guide herself while buying the sandwiches.

"Oh, right. So ah, what'd you get us to eat?" Takumi quickly changed the subject.

Looking at him a bit suspiciously, Akira handed him an Italian Hoagie, which he immediately bit into.

Watching as he thoroughly enjoyed the sub-like sandwich, Akira was about to ask why he had lied to her, only to be interrupted by her cell phone.

They had been waiting for this call, having asked Dr. Kaji to notify them the minute Peter's operation was over. Takumi watched the expression on Akira's face as she spoke with the doctor. He was reassured when he observed her giving off a big sigh of relief.

"He's going to be just fine," she informed him, flipping closed her cell phone. "The surgery went very smoothly and there were no complications."

"Oh, thank goodness," Takumi gratefully expressed.

"Dr. Kaji said not to worry and that we can visit him in the ICU tomorrow. He should be awake by then."

"We'll stop by tomorrow afternoon then. I'm sure he'll be really glad to see his favorite ninja. I know I always am," Takumi stated, shooting her a big smile.

Forcing her to blush, Akira now couldn't bring herself to ask Takumi about his little white lie from before. She decided to just let it pass, figuring he probably had his reasons.

Spending the next hour touring the area on their own, they finally decided to move on to their next destination: Penn's Landing.

Located less than a mile away and stretching 10 city blocks along the Delaware River, Penn's Landing encompasses the spot where William Penn, Philadelphia's founder, first touched ground.

They started off their tour of the riverfront at the Independence Seaport Museum, which explored Philadelphia's maritime history. Takumi and Akira next boarded an old historic battleship from the Spanish-American War: the U.S.S. Olympia. Docked directly alongside it was an old World War II submarine used in the battle of the South Pacific: the U.S.S. Becuna.

There was an eerie yet sober feeling between them as they made their way through the claustrophobic confines of the vessel, which was credited with destroying thousands of tons of Japanese naval and merchant ships.

"That felt… weird," Takumi admitted as he emerged topside on the deck of the sub.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Akira replied.

Making their way down the gangplank and back onto the pier Takumi then added, "And yet being aboard the Olympia didn't seem to have the same effect on me."

"I guess it's because this just struck closer to home," Akira reasoned. "And the Olympia fought in a war that wasn't as popular and one that we're not very familiar with."

"No wars are popular, Akira."

"Yeah, you're right."

Making their way back, Takumi stopped for a moment as he now stood between the two massive naval vessels. Looking up at them he reflected, "Strange isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Two completely different ships, two completely different wars, yet both were used with the same goal in mind: kill or be killed. Now here they both sit, their weapons now silenced, and yet they still speak to us. Of course there were others, many, many others. These are but two of the grim reminders of war."

"That… that's pretty deep, Takumi," Akira somberly replied.

"It just makes you think."

Akira nodded in agreement as she then looked to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Come on, we better head back. I'm pretty tired from all this walking. I just want to lie down and rest up a bit before tonight's game."

"Good idea."

After flagging down a cab, Takumi just closed his eyes as he sat quietly in the back seat, reflecting back on all that they had seen and learned today. From the American Revolution to the Second World War. From the Liberty Bell to the Declaration of Independence.

"Akira?" he asked turning to her.

"Hmm?"

"What was it all for? All those wars I mean."

Akira thought for a moment as she then simply stated, "Freedom."

Silently nodding as he then turned his head off to the side toward the window, he watched as they drove past Independence Mall. Quietly under his breath he uttered, "Freedom."

* * *

"WHAT A SAVE! Did you see that, Akira?" Takumi enthusiastically shouted as he witnessed the Philadelphia Flyers' goaltender make a breath-taking save in net.

Ideally seated in the lower level near center ice at the Philadelphia Spectrum, Takumi and Akira found themselves totally engulfed in all the non-stop hockey action as the Flyers were battling their out-of-state rivals: the Tampa Bay Lightning.

"You sure are into this game, aren't you?" Akira commented, happy to see Takumi taking such an interest in the sport. "I have to admit, it is pretty exhilarating."

After the next face-off, the puck deflected out of play and into the stands. Takumi, along with several people around him, all jumped up out of their seats and attempted to snag the elusive puck. Afterwards, as everyone sat back down, Akira looked over at Takumi who appeared to be clutching something very tightly in his hand.

"I… I got it," he said somewhat with disbelief, staring at the black rubbery object nestled in the palm of his hand. Then turning toward Akira with a big grin reiterated, "I actually caught it, Akira."

"Way to go, Takumi," she proudly replied, giving him a friendly slap on the back, nearly causing him to drop the puck.

As the game concluded, they went over to the gift shop and browsed through all the numerous hockey-related merchandise. The store was extremely packed with fans, which is usually the norm after a triumphant home-game win.

"I think I'll get Peter and Toshi each one of these team jerseys," Takumi said, holding up a black, white and orange shirt with the Flyers' logo.

"That's really nice, I think they'll like that," Akira agreed. "Hopefully Toshi will be there when we visit with Peter tomorrow."

"Yeah. Otherwise we can always leave it with Peter or Dr. Kaji and have one of them give it to him the next time he comes to visit. Now I still need to find something for Dr. Kaji. Do you think he might like…? Hey! Did you see that?"

"What is it, Takumi?"

"That guy over there just took that man's wallet out of his back pocket."

Before she had a chance to react, Takumi started to chase after the pickpocket.

"Takumi, wait!"

Catching up with him just outside the store's main entrance, Takumi grabbed the large burly thief by the back of his shirt, prompting him to turn around.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Let go of me, kid."

Not relenting, Takumi maintained his grip and even ventured to retrieve the stolen wallet by reaching into the man's front pocket.

"Didn't you hear me?" the thief said quite sternly as he took Takumi by the lapels. "I said let GO!"

Hurling Takumi back against the storefront, the pickpocket quickly ran off as several onlookers then came to Takumi's aid.

"Takumi! Takumi!" Akira shouted, making her way through the crowd.

Seated on the ground and leaning against the façade of the store, Takumi clutched his left shoulder and appeared to be in pain.

"Takumi, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

As she attempted to help him up, Takumi flinched with great discomfort as she pulled him up by his arms.

"Takumi, you're hurt."

"I'm fine really," he insisted. "My shoulder's just a little sore that all."

"What were you thinking going after that guy?"

"He stole that man's wallet."

"Humph. I swear you've got a one-track mind. Are you sure you're okay?"

Takumi nodded.

"Alright, stay here. I'll be right back."

Several onlookers were astonished as Akira seemed to vanish before their eyes.

Further down the arena's concourse, the thief slowed down a bit once he realized he wasn't being followed and just blended in with the rest of the crowd.

He came to an abrupt stop when he saw Akira standing directly in front of him with her arms folded and an angry look on her face.

"Out of my way little girl!"

Holding her ground, the thief attempted to go around her but she just kept on him and maintained her stance. When he did an abrupt about-face, she reappeared before him again, seeming to predict his every move.

"What the… how are you doing that? Look I don't have time for games little girl, so if you don't get out of my way I'm gonna be forced to… Now where'd she go?"

Unbeknownst to him, Akira appeared directly behind him and grabbed his right arm and forcefully twisted it behind his back."

"OW! Hey, let go of me!"

Ignoring his cries, Akira just forced him to walk back toward the store, applying more pressure on his arm if he struggled or resisted.

Takumi could see them as they approached and in English shouted, "That's the guy," indicating to a policeman, who had been called over earlier.

Slapping handcuffs on the suspect immediately, the police officer looked quite perplexed at Akira, unable to understand how she was able to apprehend someone of such a large stature and with such ease.

After returning the wallet to it's rightful owner, the officer thanked Akira and started to take the suspect away. As he walked past Takumi and Akira, the thief just snarled and commented, "Hey kid, you always have your girlfriend fight your battles for you?"

Takumi just stood there for a moment as he tried to comprehend what he had just said.

"Come on, Takumi, let's go. I don't know what he just said but it didn't sound very flattering. Just ignore it."

"Huh? Yeah, sure."

After making their purchases at the gift shop, the two took a cab back to the hotel and went straight to their room.

"You've been pretty quiet the entire way over here," Akira commented.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Yeah, it has been a long day hasn't it. Alright, take off your shirt."

"What?" Takumi seemed a bit startled at her request.

"Your shoulder, I want to take a look at it."

"Oh, right. I'm telling you it's fine," he insisted, but complied with her wishes and removed the garment.

"That's a pretty nasty bruise," she observed, causing Takumi to wince when she touched the area. "We better put some ice on that. I'll go down the hall and get some. Be right back."

After she left, Takumi went over to his bed and just sat along the edge of it. Still bothered by the pickpocket's departing comments, he now finally grasped it's meaning.

Returning with the ice, Akira placed some in a plastic zip-top bag and wrapped it in a towel.

Walking over and now standing before him, she placed the ice on his injured shoulder. "Here, hold this there for awhile."

Looking somewhat glum, Takumi replied, "You… you didn't have to do that you know."

"What are talking about? You need it to help get the swelling down."

"I don't mean the ice. I mean you didn't have to go after that guy."

"Look who's talking. You went after him first, which was pretty stupid. You could have gotten hurt a lot worse than you did. What if he had a knife or a gun?"

"I could ask you the same thing. So it's okay for you to go after him but not me?"

"That's completely different. I've had years of training. I can handle a two-bit thug like him but you're…"

"Weak?"

"I didn't say that. Takumi, why is this bothering you so much? Does this have anything to do with what he said to you earlier?"

Takumi just turned his head off to the side.

"That's it, isn't it? You understood what he said, didn't you? What was it that he said that's making you so upset?" Sitting down beside him, Akira tried to get him to look at her as she pleaded, "Takumi, please. Tell me."

"He, he said that I need my girlfriend to fight my battles for me."

"Oh, I see. And that bothers you?"

"I don't know. Kind of, I guess. I mean, it might seem kind of strange to other people when they see..."

"What, a girl sticking up for a guy? Since when do you care what other people think anyway?"

"I… I don't. It's just that…"

"What, do I embarrass you?"

"No, certainly not. I just thought… I thought that maybe I could make a difference. You know, just once I'd like to be able to do something important like… like you always do, Akira. But I guess I was wrong."

"Takumi."

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe I'm just a little bit jealous of your abilities."

"Jealous? Of me?"

"I'm sorry, it's silly I know."

"Kind of flattering actually," Akira softly replied under her breath. Then shaking her head in frustration added, "Takumi, you idiot. Don't you know by now that you've already made a tremendous difference to several people in your life? I can name two right now. Have you forgotten about Toshi? And don't give me that he was just confused and would have come around on his own. You turned that boy's life around when his parents and his doctors were at a loss at what to do. So don't be too quick to dismiss it that easily. Jeez, give yourself a little bit of credit."

"And… the other person?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Akira humbly remarked, obviously referring to herself.

Takumi just nodded, now fully comprehending what she was getting at.

"So you see, you don't need physical strength to make a difference. Your strength doesn't lie here," Akira pointed out by grabbing a hold of his right upper arm. "Your strength is up here," she indicated by gently tapping her fist against his forehead, at the same time hoping to knock some sense into him. "Now look, I can understand how frustrating it must be for you, but I promised you last night that I would help you become more physically fit, and I will. Now I won't teach you to fight, but I will teach you how to defend yourself. Still, it's going to take time. So in the meantime you have to promise me you won't try any more of this 'Mr. Macho' routine."

Forcing a smile out of him as he then removed his ice pack, Takumi assuredly stated, "Okay, I promise."

Akira was relieved that she had finally gotten her point across to him.

"I'm sorry, Akira," Takumi remorsefully added. "I promised you last night that I wouldn't do anything stupid to make you worry, and now here I go and do just that."

Shaking her head in disgust, Akira simply replied, "Humph, what am I going to do with you?"

"I guess you'll just have to punish me. Just be gentle, okay?"

With that, the still shirtless Takumi closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Akira, shocked at his brazen attempt at stealing a kiss, decided to teach him a lesson as she playfully replied, "Oh don't worry, Takumi, I'll be gentle."

Picking up the ice pack, Akira opened the zip-top bag and proceeded to pour its contents down along the front of Takumi's chest.

"YAAAAH! Akira! What are you doing? That's cold!"

"Just be glad it was your chest and not your shoulder."

"My shoulder?"

"Yeah, at least you can't say that I gave you the cold shoulder treatment. Hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, Akira, that was terrible."

Still laughing at her own joke, Takumi took the opportunity to exact his revenge as he grabbed a handful of ice cubes and shrewdly dropped them down her back.

"AH! AHHH! AHHHHH!"

Now it was Takumi who began laughing uncontrollably as he fell backwards onto his bed.

Akira, now in control after the ice had made its way down her back, just pointed directly to him with a vengeful grin on her face and simply stated, "Oh, you are so dead."


	8. The Date

**Chapter 8**

**The Date**

"Takumi, quit squirming. Jeez, I barely even touched it."

"I can't help it, Akira. You know I'm ticklish."

"Well, just try and relax while I…"

"Ah, careful! Uh, uh, a little more to the right. Ooo yeah, that's it. Oh, Akira, that feels sooo good."

Soaking in the hotel's whirlpool tub early the following morning, Akira sat alongside Takumi gently massaging his shoulder, which was still sore from the previous night.

"Now maybe you'll listen to me next time," Akira scolded him while her hands continued to delicately knead the skin around his inflamed tendons. "I told you you shouldn't have gone with me on my morning workout, especially so soon after your injury."

"But I promised Dr. Kaji that I would do my physical therapy exercises every day."

"I think he would've understood and made an exception under the circumstances. Now you've gone and irritated your injury."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well, just try and be more careful in the future," she requested of him as she then stood up before him. "There, how does that feel?"

"Why… the pain's practically gone," Takumi was shocked to realize. "How did you do that?"

"I just stimulated one of your secondary chakra points. It's not a magic cure by any stretch of the imagination, but it should help relieve the pain temporarily."

"Thanks, Akira."

"No problem. Just don't make a habit of it. I'm not a masseuse you know," she remarked as she now sat down across from him. "Just keep your shoulder submerged and near one of the jets. That should help."

"Okay," he complied. "Wow, I can't believe this is our last day here."

"I know, the time went so fast," she replied, leaning back and relaxing as she closed her eyes.

"That's why I want our last day here to be special. Akira, there's something I need to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I've been thinking about what Dr. Kaji said. You know, how we shouldn't be too quick to grow up and to just try and do the things that kids our age would normally do."

"Mmm hmmm," she acknowledged in a reposed manner. "So what's your question?"

"Well, all this time that we've known each other we've never really… um…"

"Come on, what is it?"

"Akira, will you go out with me?"

Akira's eyes shot open as she then sat up and looked across at Takumi.

"What, you mean like a date?"

"Well, yeah."

"Takumi, why would you ask me that now? I mean, what about these last few days? What would you consider that?"

"We were just hanging out together. You know, as friends. It's not the same as dating."

"It's just semantics really if you ask me, but I guess it's all in how you look at it."

"I just don't want to let our engagement take away what little time we have left in our childhood. I want to do the things that other people our age get to do, and that includes… dating."

"Takumi," she said with a more serious tone. "This really means a lot to you doesn't it?"

Takumi nodded as he then asked, "Doesn't it to you?"

"Personally, I don't care what you call it, dating or hanging out together. But I suppose any time that I can spend together with you…" Akira began to blush, turning her head off to the side.

"Akira."

"So sure, I'd be happy to go out on a date with you."

"Really? Wow that's great. Thanks, Akira."

"Oh come on, you didn't really think I was going to say no, did you? Although, what if I had?"

"Hmmm," Takumi thought. "Well I guess I would have been disappointed at first, but I'm sure I would have gotten over it."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. But I'm sure once we got back to Japan that I would just try again."

"You mean you would try asking me out again?"

"Well no," he replied, trying to keep a straight face. "Since you said no I would have to ask someone else. I guess I'd ask Miyuki to go out with me. She's kind of cute and I've seen how she looks at me."

"Miyuki? Why that girl's nothing but…" Akira immediately noticed Takumi laughing hysterically over her sudden reaction. "Cripes, I walked right into that."

"Why, Akira, are you jealous?"

Somewhat incensed, Akira just splashed some water in his face. "Idiot, I'm not jealous."

"Hmmm."

"Still, you'd better not let me catch you making eyes at her."

* * *

Getting an early start on their final day in the city, the two spent the better part of their morning at the Franklin Institute Science Museum. In addition to the numerous attractions on Benjamin Franklin himself, they also gleaned a wealth of information from several other exhibits, which included a 350-ton Baldwin locomotive and a 1911 Wright Brothers Model B Flyer. But the one that fascinated Takumi the most was the heart exhibit, which featured a two-story tall walk-through human heart.

"Check this out, Akira," Takumi excitedly pointed out on one of the interactive displays. "This is the tricuspid valve that Peter had the operation on yesterday. See? These flaps here were stuck to the wall of the heart preventing proper blood flow."

Akira just smiled and was deeply impressed at the amount of knowledge Takumi had on the subject as he proceeded to describe to her in startling detail some of the workings of the life-sustaining organ.

As they concluded the exhibit, the two stopped off at the cafeteria first before heading over to the hospital, anxious to see how Peter's recovery was going.

Arriving at the ICU, they ran into Toshi, who had been discharged the day before. He appeared to be pleading with the head nurse at the nurse's station.

"I'm sorry, young man, but I can't let you in," she insisted. "We have very strict rules here in the ICU when it comes to visitation. No children allowed without adult supervision."

"What seems to be the problem, Toshi?" Takumi inquired.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see you two. The nurse won't let me in to see Peter even though my name is on the visitor's list. She says I'm not old enough."

Looking over to the nurse, Takumi politely asked as best he could in English, "Please, may see Peter? I am Takumi Tokiha and this is Akira Okuzaki."

Checking her list, she came across their names. She then looked over at them rather suspiciously appearing to scrutinize and study them. "Very well, you two may go in but your friend here will have to wait outside. His name may be on the list but he still needs adult supervision. And you two are just barely old enough yourselves."

After Toshi translated, Takumi politely requested, "Please. Can call, Dr. Kaji?"

"Dr. Kaji is very busy, I don't think…"

"Please?" Takumi pleaded.

Sighing heavily the nurse finally relented. "Very well."

Picking up the phone she paged Dr. Kaji over the PA system. After about a minute he responded, calling her back.

"I'm sorry to bother you, doctor," she apologetically replied over the phone, "but I have three boys here who are very insistent on seeing Peter Burton. What? Yes, that's right, Takumi, Akira and Toshi. But the one boy is only nine years old and you know that policy states… huh? Yes but… Very well, I understand. Thank you doctor."

After hanging up the phone she looked over at the three and begrudgingly stated, "Thirty minutes, not a minute more. He's in room 2."

While Toshi and Akira had a look of satisfaction about them as they glanced over at her, Takumi bowed and politely thanked her. "Arigato gozaimashita."

Peter seemed to be in good spirits when the three entered the room. And, just like Takumi after his operation, he had numerous tubes and wires protruding from his body hooked up to all manner of devices. Having just had his breathing tube removed the night before, Peter's voice had not yet fully returned. Regardless, the over-joyous expression that he had upon seeing them spoke volumes.

Setting down a bag that he was carrying alongside the bed, Takumi reached in and pulled out two Philadelphia Flyers hockey jerseys that he had purchased the night before. He then handed one each to Peter and Toshi who were both very grateful for the kind offering.

Even though he was limited to jotting his comments down on paper for the time being, you could still sense the enthusiasm in Peter's notes as Toshi translated for Takumi and Akira.

Appearing just outside the room and peering through the glass, Toshi noticed the head nurse who was pointing to her watch.

"Uh oh, looks like our time is up," Toshi remarked to Peter. "But don't worry, I'll stop by tomorrow to see how you're doing."

Leaning over and giving Peter a farewell hug, Takumi wished him well before he and Toshi departed the room, leaving only Akira who now stood awkwardly by his bedside.

Peter stared up at her with a somewhat sad expression on his face knowing full well that she and Takumi would be heading back to Japan tomorrow and would probably never see them again.

At a loss for words, Akira just leaned in and gave him a hug goodbye followed by a quick kiss on the forehead. Then, as she smiled down at him, she raised her arms up toward her face and made several rapid gestures with her hands. Then in an instant… she was gone, leaving Peter with a big grin on his face and a feeling of content.

Akira rejoined Takumi and Toshi by the elevator where they were chatting with Dr. Kaji.

"I've got a tissue if you need one," Toshi mockingly remarked to Akira, noticing a tear along her cheek.

"Oh shut up," she annoyingly replied, quickly wiping away any further remnants on her sleeve.

"By the way, Toshi," Dr. Kaji began, "I ran into your parents downstairs. They said that they'd wait for you in the lobby."

"Okay, thanks," Toshi replied. Then, sounding a bit more somber added, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, guess so," Takumi sadly replied. "But I promise I'll e-mail you when we get home and I know Akira's looking forward to playing Go with you online."

"You bet," Akira acknowledged.

"Takumi, I…" Toshi seemed at a loss as he tearfully threw his arms around Takumi. "I'll never forget you."

"I know. Same here," Takumi softly replied.

"I could never have gotten through this without you. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. And don't hesitate to call or e-mail me if something comes up or if you just want to talk. I'll be more than happy to listen."

"Thanks," Toshi gratefully replied as he wiped his eyes and prepared to board the elevator.

"Don't forget, you still owe me a rematch," Akira called after him, referring to their ongoing games of Go.

Now a bit more composed as he got onto the elevator, Toshi turned to Akira and confidently stated, "Oh I won't forget. I also won't forget to start you off with a handicap of two stones this time, otherwise it won't be much of a rematch."

"I don't need a handicap!" Akira shouted as the elevator doors started to close and laughter could then be heard from within.

"Nice to see that the rivalry between you two is alive and well," Takumi commented.

"Can you believe that kid? He's got his nerve. Why I… I…"

"Yeah, I know. I'll miss him too," Takumi said smiling at her.

"Humph!" Akira seemed to protest, eventually softening her disposition as a weak smile started to form.

Dr. Kaji just shook his head as he commented, "You two are something else. You know those two boys really look up to you. You've had a tremendous impact on both their lives."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Takumi modestly said.

"It's true. In fact, I meant what I said last week, Takumi. I truly believe that you'd make a wonderful child psychologist someday. You really should think about it. You've got quite a gift and I think you could help make a difference in the lives of a lot of children. I'm not saying you need to make a career decision now, but just put it in the back of your mind, and when the time comes you might want to consider it."

"Thank you, doctor, I will."

"And I'll be sure to remind him too, even if I have to pound it into that thick skull of his," Akira playfully replied as she placed Takumi in a headlock and rubbed her fist along the top of his head.

"Ahh, Akira! Cut it out."

As she released him, Dr. Kaji noticed Takumi clutching his shoulder.

"She got you good, huh?" the doctor commented. "You okay?"

"Yeah. My shoulder's still a little sore from last night, that's all."

"Why what happened last night?"

"Oh, ah, it was nothing really," Takumi hesitantly replied, still quite embarrassed from last night's mishap.

"Nothing?" Akira countered who then proceeded to pull back a portion of Takumi's shirt around his left shoulder, revealing a rather large bruise.

"Oh my," Dr. Kaji replied in shock. "What on earth happened?"

Akira then began to explain to him the events that transpired after the hockey game between Takumi and the pickpocket.

"I see. Well I think I'd like to take a closer look at that if you don't mind."

"Really? But it's just a bruise. I'm sure it's nothing." Takumi insisted.

"Takumi, just let him look at it," Akira demanded.

"I'm sure it's probably nothing," Dr. Kaji replied. "But I'd like to check it out just to make absolutely sure. Plus it would make me, and I'm sure Akira as well, feel a lot better once we know for sure."

"Okay," Takumi finally gave in.

"Come this way," Dr. Kaji requested as he led them down a hallway and into a small examination room. There he had Takumi hop up onto an examination table and remove his shirt.

Noticing that the bruise covered a large part of his left upper body, Dr. Kaji began to feel around the injured area.

"Does it hurt here? No? How about here?"

"Yeah, right there," Takumi replied, flinching when the doctor came into contact with a rather tender area.

"Sorry," he apologized, then removed his hands and added, "Well, it doesn't look like you fractured anything. It is, as you said, just a bruise. The best thing you can do is put some ice on it when you get back to your hotel."

"I did that last night as soon as we got back from the game," Akira informed him.

"That was a smart move," he commended her. "I can give you something for the pain if it bothers you."

"Actually, it's really not that bad," Takumi admitted as he put his shirt back on. "In fact, it felt a whole lot better this morning after Akira massaged the area."

"Really?"

"Actually I stimulated one of his secondary chakra points," Akira clarified for him.

"You know how to do that?" Dr. Kaji was amazed to hear. "I've heard of the technique but I always figured it was a lost art form."

"One of the village elders taught it to me a few years ago."

"Incredible. That's quite a talent you've got there, Akira."

"It's really not that big a deal," Akira modestly replied. "It's basically like acupuncture only without the needles."

"Well, it's still pretty impressive nevertheless," Dr. Kaji added. "Anyway, this little mishap aside, did you enjoy the hockey game?"

"Absolutely," Takumi enthusiastically stated. "It was just like you said: extremely exhilarating. We really had a wonderful time."

"Glad to hear it. So, do you have anything special planned for this evening before you head home tomorrow?"

"Actually…" Takumi began as he then started to blush.

"What is it?"

"Akira and I are… we're going out on a date tonight."

"Well, that's wonderful."

"I thought about what you said and took your advice," Takumi explained. "You know, about how we shouldn't let our engagement get in the way of our childhood and not be in such a hurry to grow up. So I figured it'd be best to start off at the beginning. And what better way to start than to ask the girl you've had a crush on out on a date."

Akira's face became beet-red upon hearing his rather straightforward confession.

Takumi too became somewhat flustered as he nervously shuffled his feet, bit his lower lip and then finally took a hold of Akira's hand.

Dr. Kaji couldn't help but to smile as he commented, "That's really sweet, Takumi. I'm sure you'll have a great time. You going any place special?"

"Well for dinner we'll be going to…" Takumi came over to Dr. Kaji and whispered in his ear the name of the restaurant, then added, "And afterwards I thought it would be nice to…" Once again, not wishing to spoil the surprise for Akira, he whispered his plans in the doctor's ear.

Akira just rolled her eyes, thinking that all this secrecy was kind of childish.

"Wow, sounds like you've really thought this out," Dr. Kaji remarked.

"Well, the concierge at the hotel made all the reservations and other arrangements for me, so I hope I didn't forget anything."

"I'm sure you'll have a very romantic evening."

Akira was growing a bit uncomfortable at all this talk of romance. She then began to clear her throat, signaling her discomfort.

"I'm sorry, Akira," Dr. Kaji apologized. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Um, no, it… it's fine," Akira stammered and quickly tried to change the subject. "Ah, Takumi, didn't you have something for the doctor?"

"Huh? Oh right."

Reaching in the plastic bag that he was carrying, Takumi handed Dr. Kaji a small box with the Philadelphia Flyers logo on it. Upon opening it, the doctor pulled out a desktop organizer that had a holder for pens, a divider for letters, and a clock with the team logo on the face featured prominently in the center. All were set atop an attractive marble base.

"Takumi, it's beautiful. Thank you. But you didn't have to do this."

"It's just a small way of saying thank you for all you've done for us."

"Well, thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Wait, there's one more thing," Takumi exclaimed as he pulled one last item out of the bag, appearing to be a legal-sized manila envelope. Handing it to him he added, "This is from Akira."

"Oh, you guys, you really shouldn't have."

"Go on, open it," Akira anxiously replied.

"Okay, okay. Let's see what we got here."

Opening the envelope, Dr. Kaji pulled out a form that was printed on Philadelphia Flyers letterhead and appeared to be some sort of lease agreement. Glancing over the document, his eyes soon began to light up.

"Akira, is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know, what do you think it is?" Akira teased him on.

"Why this is for a luxury suite at the Spectrum for the next hockey season. Akira, I… I don't know what to say."

"I thought you might like it considering your love of the game. Plus, I remembered what you had said about you and some of the other doctors renting a suite and taking a few of the children with you to a game. However, I realize that being on call all the time that you can't possibly attend all the games. So I figured that whatever doctors are free on game night could take some of the children or any other patient for that matter that wishes to go."

"Oh, Akira, that's really thoughtful and… Wait, do you mean that this is for more than one game?"

"Well of course it is."

"How… how many?"

"Um, I'm not sure anymore. How many home games are there in a season?"

"Forty-one... Oh now wait a minute, don't tell me that this is for an entire season?"

"Uh, not exactly," she hesitantly said, trying to keep a straight face as she and Takumi were enjoying the surprise reaction from the good doctor.

"Oh, I was gonna say, that would have been too much. I mean one game is already more than generous."

"It's for five," Akira replied.

"Five games? Oh, Akira, you really shouldn't have. Thank you so much."

"Not five games," Akira corrected him. "Five seasons."

Dr. Kaji was now in complete shock, his mouth totally agape and his eyes propped wide open. Utterly speechless, he just put a hand to his forehead in total disbelief and plopped down onto a nearby chair as Akira and Takumi looked on, both with big grins on their faces.

"Five… five… five SEASONS?" he said in disbelief looking up at her. "I, I can't believe this. Akira, are you serious? Is this for real?"

"Oh she's quite serious, doctor," Takumi reassured him. "Believe it. It's quite real, all of it. All five seasons of hockey and basketball in a luxury suite that can accommodate up to twenty-four people and includes all pre-season and playoff games. That's Akira's gift to you, the children and the rest of the hospital staff."

"That's right," Akira concurred.

"Wait… what? Did you say basketball? That's part of this too?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Akira innocently retorted. "Philadelphia 76er's basketball was part of the package, so I went with it. It's just as well anyway because I'm sure that not everyone's a hockey fan. Better to have a little variety anyway. So now you've got something for everyone."

"Holy mackerel. This is…" Still quite speechless at her generosity, Dr. Kaji finally stood up and bowed deeply before her. "Thank you, Akira-dono. Thank you so much. You've done so much for this hospital that…"

His voice began to waver as tears formed in his eyes.

"Always so polite," she said looking to Takumi. "He was like this too when he found out what clan I was from." Now turning back to the doctor she added, "Please, there's no need to be so formal. This is just a small token of my appreciation for everything you've done for Takumi and me."

"Small? You call this and all your other donations small?"

"In the grand scheme of things, yes. You and the other doctors have given Takumi, Peter and many others like them a new lease on life. And you certainly can't put a price tag on that. So it is really I who should be thanking you."

Dr. Kaji was completely taken aback as Akira, then joined by Takumi, now bowed before him.

Standing back up, the two looked up at the kindly doctor, smiling, as the three then came together in a group hug.

The three were quickly broken up when a high-pitched beeping came from within Dr. Kaji's lab coat. Pulling out his pager and silencing it, he then checked it's message.

"Hmm, code white," he uttered under his breath in a somewhat serious tone.

"Code white, what's that?" Takumi asked.

"It's a pediatric medical emergency. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I really need to go."

"We understand," Akira replied.

"Yeah, do what you have to do," Takumi insisted. "Another child needs your help, so go do what it is that you do best."

"Right, saving the lives of others," Akira added with a smile. "It's what you're good at."

"Thanks," the grateful doctor replied as he started to rush off. Then stopping after a few feet, he turned back to them and sadly remarked, "I'm really gonna miss you guys."

"We're gonna miss you too," Takumi reiterated as he and Akira watched him depart.

* * *

During the cab ride back to their hotel, Takumi sat quietly staring out the window, pondering the upcoming evening's events.

"Oh no, I knew I forgot something," he suddenly realized, startling Akira.

"What'd you forget?"

"My clothes for this evening. I don't have anything nice to wear."

"Calm down, Takumi. It's not that big a deal. Your regular clothes should be fine."

"You don't understand. I want this night to be special."

"Oh come on, it's not like we're going to a fancy restaurant, it'll just be casual, right? Right?"

"Um, not exactly. Oh, how could I have been so careless?"

"All right look, it's still early, why don't we just stop off at the mall and you can pick something out there."

"Really? Thanks, Akira. Um, sorry that I ruined your afternoon. I knew you wanted to go in the pool again before we left."

"It's fine. Besides, I'm gonna have to get something for myself to wear too I suppose."

"I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

"I'll be sure to hold you to that."

* * *

Returning to their hotel room later that afternoon, the two each carried a garment bag from their recent purchases. After hanging them up in their closets, they both just collapsed on the sofa from exhaustion.

"Oh boy am I beat," Akira remarked. "What time is our dinner reservation for?"

"Seven o'clock."

"We still have an hour then to go in the pool before we have to shower and get dressed."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Takumi realized. "That didn't take as long as I thought it would."

"Told you."

"Hey, what's that light flashing on our phone?" Takumi noticed.

"Must be a message," Akira concluded. "I'll call the front desk and find out."

After calling and retrieving the recorded message, Akira had a blank look on her face.

"Who was it from?"

"My father. He wants me to call him back as soon as possible."

"Probably just wants to know when our flight gets in," Takumi figured.

"Yeah, I guess."

Hesitating momentarily, Akira eventually picked up the phone again and made the long-distance phone call to her father. After a minute on the line with the overseas operator, she finally got connected.

"Father? Yeah, we're still in the hotel. Our flight leaves tomorrow morning out of Philadelphia to Los Angeles and then from there for our connecting flight back to Osaka's Kansai Airport. We should land around… Huh? That's not why you're calling? What? You want to meet Ta… but can't this wait? He just had a major operation plus school's gonna start up again and… but father… all right, I understand."

"Akira? What is it? What's wrong?" a concerned Takumi asked, noticing the worried look on her face as she hung up the phone.

"My father… he wants to meet you."

"Oh, is that all? Well, I suppose I should meet him, especially if I intend to marry his beautiful daughter someday," he said quite casually.

"You… you're not worried?"

"Why should I be? You said that your clan changed the custom so that you could marry whomever you wanted."

"I know. I'm just worried that my father or the clan might not approve. What if they change their mind? What if… what if they force me to marry Hiroki?"

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to fight him for you. After all, I'm not gonna let you go that easily."

"Oh, Takumi," Akira said in a worried tone as she threw her arms around him.

"Akira, you're shaking," Takumi noticed, then implored, "Please, you have to calm down. I really hate what this is doing to you. I'm gonna have a talk with your father and tell him how I feel about this custom and the effect that it's having on you."

"No, Takumi, you mustn't!" she pleaded. "You'll only make things worse if you upset him. Please, just let me deal with him."

"Alright," he conceded. "For you, I'll hold my tongue."

"Thank you."

"But I still think you're blowing this way out of proportion. I'm sure he just wants to meet with me, that's all. It'll be all right, trust me."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just afraid that I might lose you. My family can be pretty persuasive you know."

"Well, I can be pretty persuasive myself," he said with confidence, holding her tight as he then pulled her in close for a long, loving kiss.

"Takumi."

"Persuasive enough for you?"

"Hmm, it'll do."

"Come on, let's get changed and head down to the pool." Then with a devious grin he added, "Besides, I'm just dying to see you in that swimsuit again."

"Humph, pervert."

"Hey, that's persuasive pervert to you."

* * *

"Akira? Are you almost ready?" Takumi called to her from the opposite side of the bedroom door.

"Uh, just give me another minute," she hesitantly replied.

Staring in a full-length mirror, Akira began feeling a bit self-conscious as she looked at herself in her newly acquired dress.

"What was I thinking?" She thought to herself as her hands cradled her breasts. "I can't believe I got talked into this."

Nervously pacing in the other room, thoughts of how the progression of the night's events would play out kept running through Takumi's head. So preoccupied was he that he failed to notice Akira standing directly behind him.

"Takumi? I said how do I look?"

"Huh?" he acted a bit startled as he then turned around. "Oh, Akira. I didn't hear you come out."

Finally taking notice of her dress, Takumi was spellbound momentarily.

Wearing a red silk, strapless, knee-length dress with ruched bust wrap ties, Akira nervously awaited for his reaction.

"Akira, that dress, it's..."

"I know, I know, it's all wrong. I never should have listened to those sales ladies. I just don't have the right form for it. This is the kind of dress that would look good on Mai or Natsuki but not…"

"Stunning," Takumi concluded.

"Huh?"

"You look positively stunning, Akira."

"Th… thank you, Takumi," she said blushing.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you wearing a dress."

"Actually, it's a first for me too. I've never worn one before."

"Well, regardless, you… you look really beautiful."

Turning an even darker shade of red, Akira then observed Takumi's attire as she commented, "You look rather handsome yourself."

Takumi was decked out in a white linen single-breasted sport coat, ivory-colored crewneck shirt and navy trousers.

"Oh, thanks," he anxiously replied.

"Takumi, calm down. You seem so nervous," she observed, "and you're sweating too. You act like we've never been anywhere together before."

"Not like this we haven't."

"Well, just try and relax," she suggested.

"Sorry, I guess I have been a bit on edge."

Just then there came a knock at their door causing Takumi to jump.

"I'll get it, it's probably the florist," he excitedly replied, making a mad dash for the door.

After paying and thanking the florist, Takumi brought over a small box and took out a rose wrist corsage. As he carefully placed it on Akira's wrist, she couldn't help but notice that he was trembling.

"Takumi, relax. We haven't even left the room yet."

Taking a deep breath he next took out a rose boutonniere from the box and attempted to pin it to his lapel.

"Here let me get that for you," she offered as she then proceeded to clip it onto his left lapel.

"Thanks. I guess I'm just nervous because I want this evening to be perfect."

"Well, you're doing just fine," she said leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for the corsage, it's lovely."

Now a bit more composed he smiled and replied, "Thanks, I needed that."

* * *

Per Takumi's instructions, the cab driver dropped the two off at the now familiar Penn's Landing along the waterfront. Being a true gentleman, Takumi opened the door for Akira and offered his hand, helping her out, after which he paid and tipped the driver.

Walking past the U.S.S. Olympia and the U.S.S. Becuna, which they had toured the previous day, Takumi led her to a large sailing vessel docked directly beside the Olympia: the Moshulu.

Spanning a length of 335 feet from bow to stern and launched in1904, the Moshulu is considered the largest four-masted sailing ship in the world still afloat. Now converted into a restaurant, the four-diamond rated Moshulu offers fine dining in several different areas about the ship.

As they stood on the dock admiring the magnificent vessel, Takumi, now much more confident in himself, extended his arm to her and requested, "Shall we go in?"

Happily obliging him, the two walked arm-in-arm up the gangplank as they boarded the ship.

Once inside, Takumi gave his name to the host who promptly led them over to the Starboard Dining Room, which was one of the more intimate dining areas on the ship and also provided a picturesque view of the Delaware River.

As they were being shown to their table, several guests' heads were turned who seemed to take notice of the attractive young couple.

Now seated at a table by a window, Akira was mesmerized by the magnificent view of the waterfront as well as the beautiful sunset taking place off in the distance.

"Takumi, it's gorgeous."

"Couldn't have timed that any better," he commented satisfactorily.

"What, you mean you had this all planned?"

"Right down to the sunset. Of course, I had a little help from the hotel concierge. He was the one who suggested that we come at this particular time."

"Well I must say I'm very impressed," she said, shooting a smile at him across the table.

Later on, after the sun had fully set, the waiter brought them their dinner and then proceeded to light the solitary candle that was on their table. The soft ambient light given off by it helped provide a very tranquil and romantic atmosphere.

All throughout dinner from time to time, the two would quietly look up from their plates and exchange loving glances at one another.

"That was delicious," Akira exclaimed, as she set her fork down and sat back in her chair.

"Would you like to order some dessert?" Takumi asked.

"I don't know, I'm kind of full."

"We could split one," Takumi suggested. "I hear their chocolate cheesecake is to die for."

"Hmmm, alright you talked me into it."

"Excellent. But first," Takumi began as he stood up and extended his hand to her, "would you like to dance?"

Akira was somewhat taken aback by the request as she nervously responded, "Dance? Uh, Takumi, I… I don't know how to dance."

"That's okay, I can teach you. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I, I don't know."

"Look, if you can to teach me how to swim, the least I can do is show you a few simple dance steps. Besides, for someone who's as nimble on their feet as you, you shouldn't have any trouble."

With his hand still extended to her, Akira slowly got up and took a hold of his hand as he then began to lead her over into the next room.

Spying their waiter, Takumi excused himself momentarily and went over and gave him their dessert order and discreetly appeared to hand him something as well.

Rejoining Akira, they proceeded to enter the main dining room, which happened to feature a dance floor along with a live band that was currently playing Irving Berlin's "Cheek to Cheek".

Joining three other couples on the dance floor, Takumi raised his left hand to shoulder height and took Akira's right hand into his, their arms facing out. Then he placed his right hand on her left shoulder blade and instructed her to place her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Now, just follow what I do," he instructed her. "Both feet together, and, right foot back, left foot back, slide right with your right and then slide with your left to close. Good. Now again to the rhythm. It's slow, slow, quick quick. Slow, slow, quick quick. You got it! See? Nothing to it."

As Akira caught on to the moves, she began to feel a bit more at ease.

"Well, looks like I owe you an apology," Akira confessed as she now moved in time to the music.

"Apology? What for?"

"I originally thought that this whole dating thing was kind of silly and unnecessary, considering our situation. But after this, I've never been happier to be proven wrong. I'm having an absolute marvelous time, Takumi. Thank you."

"Glad to hear it. But the night's not over yet. I've still got one last thing planned for us."

"Well whatever it is, I look forward to it."

"You know it's funny," Takumi started to ponder. "We must be two of the only people in the world who've gone on a first date after proposing marriage."

"You may be right at that."

"And even though the circumstances surrounding our engagement are unusual to say the least, I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat without hesitation."

"Takumi."

As the musical number ended, the guests applauded the band which then began their next number: George Gershwin's "Embraceable You".

"Oh I love this song," Takumi remarked. "This will be a slow dance. You ready?"

"Just lead and I'll follow," Akira replied with a carefree expression.

Requesting her to place both her hands on his shoulders, he then proceeded to place his hands on her waist. Once again being given brief instructions on the proper dance steps, she immediately got the hang of it.

Slowly swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music, Akira became spellbound by the enchanting melody.

"Pretty song," she commented. "So, where'd you learn to dance? Your sister teach you?"

"Actually, my mom taught us both just a few months before she…"

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay," he reassured her. "In fact, I just remembered something that she had said to me at the time. She said that life is like a dance in that we all have numerous dance partners over the course of our lives. But in the end, only one of them would become our true partner in life. Of course I was only five back then so I didn't quite understand what she meant by that. But as I got to know you better, it all started to become quite clear to me. So even though there haven't been any other partners, as it were, in my life, I consider myself rather fortunate that I found my true partner right from the start."

"Takumi," she softly uttered as the band concluded their final number.

With a contented smile, Takumi began to escort Akira back to their table.

Noticing their return, their waiter immediately headed toward the kitchen and returned carrying a tray.

"Oh, here's our dessert," Takumi observed.

Setting down a single plate in the center of the table, the waiter turned to Takumi and smiled, giving him a quick wink before departing.

"Looks good," Takumi commented.

"Yes it looks…"

Doing a double take, Akira momentarily closed her eyes and then began to rescan the after-dinner delicacy to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Aside from the two forks that lay on opposite sides of the plate as well as the chocolate sauce that was drizzled on top, Akira's eyes were fixated on the shiny object that was protruding from the top of the cheesecake.

"Takumi, is that…?" Akira was at a loss as she continued to stare at it, her hands now cupped in front of her mouth.

"Wow, I know they said the cheesecake here was rich, but this is ridiculous," Takumi slyly stated with a big grin.

Walking around to her side of the table, Takumi slowly plucked a diamond ring from atop the cheesecake and carefully wiped off the cream cheese, which stuck to the band, with a napkin. The ring then slipped out of his fingers, almost as if on purpose, prompting him to drop down to his knees to retrieve it.

"You know, Akira, I've always regretted something about our engagement," Takumi stated as he recovered the ring from beneath the table.

"Re… regretted?" she said sounding quite worried.

"Yeah. Ah, here it is," he said rather nonchalantly, now holding the ring up to her. "You see, I've always regretted that I wasn't able to properly propose to you."

"Properly pro…" she stammered, now in complete shock.

"So as long as I'm down here," he began, now kneeling before her on one knee and proceeding to present the ring to her, which he held out in his right hand.

"Akira? Will you marry me?"

With one hand still clasped over her mouth, Akira finally threw her arms around him and happily cried, "Oh, Takumi! Yes! Yes of course."

Attracting the attention of numerous people from surrounding tables, several began to applaud the happy couple while others just stared with curiosity as they took notice of their young age.

Now taking a hold of her left hand, Takumi gently slid the ring on Akira's finger who then began to hold it up to the light and admire it.

"Takumi, it's beautiful," she cried, tears of joy now streaming down her cheeks. "I can't believe you went through all this trouble just for me."

"Trouble? It's never any trouble when it comes to your happiness."

"Oh, Takumi."

"Come on, dry your eyes and try a bite of the cheesecake," he said, now taking his seat across from her. "And afterwards I've got one last thing planned for us that'll be a perfect end to a perfect evening."

"You mean this wasn't it? You still have something else in mind? Takumi, this has already been a perfect evening, I couldn't ask for anything more."

"You don't have to ask, it's already been done. Finish your dessert and you'll see what I mean. It's almost time," he said, glancing at his watch.

Akira just looked at him a bit puzzled as he displayed an almost mischievous grin.

After finishing their dessert, the two then departed the ship, making their way down the gangplank. Back on the dock, Akira started looking around wondering what other surprise Takumi had up his sleeve.

Taking her by the hand, Takumi quietly led her from the pier back up to street level. Peeking at his watch again he looked out along Market Street and saw what he had been waiting for.

"Perfect timing," he said satisfactorily.

"Takumi, what are…?" Akira started to ask seeming rather confused.

"Take a look," he indicated to her, pointing down the street to an oncoming horse-drawn carriage.

"Wait a minute," it then dawned on Akira. "That's one of those same horse-drawn carriages that we saw yesterday at Independence Mall. So that's what you were doing when I went to get us lunch."

"Huh? You mean you knew?"

"Well, no. But I do know that you weren't talking with our tour guide like you said you were, since I saw him when I was ordering our lunch."

"You caught me," he admitted as a white low slung carriage now pulled up alongside them. "I was actually just getting some information about the rides and later had the concierge call and make the arrangements for me when we got back to the hotel. Sorry I lied. Forgive me?"

"Hmmm, I'll consider it," she said with a playful yet somewhat vengeful smirk as the coachman helped her aboard the carriage, followed then by Takumi.

As they departed, Takumi had a worried look about him, uncertain if Akira was upset with him for lying to her. But his fears were all for naught as he felt a warm kiss upon his cheek and Akira's head then coming to rest upon his shoulder.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" he asked, tenderly placing his arm around her.

"What do you think? Besides, I figured you had a good reason."

"You're right; one very important reason. And she's sitting right next to me."

Akira now nuzzled up close to him while they enjoyed a leisurely nighttime ride around historic Philadelphia. Under the moonlit night, they traversed the tree-lined streets of Independence National Historical Park, the Old City District, and Society Hill, which contains the largest concentration of original 18th and early 19th century architecture than any other place in the United States.

Their journey winding down, they returned to the carriage stand directly across from Independence Hall where they then took a cab back to their hotel.

"Oh, what a night," Akira commented as they entered the lobby. "I can't believe it's over already. The time went by too quickly."

"I know," Takumi lamented. "And come tomorrow we'll be on a plane heading home. I don't really feel like packing tonight though, we can do that tomorrow morning."

"That's fine. It's too bad we have to go back so soon. I just wish that this night would never end," Akira yearned.

Takumi suddenly stopped just as they passed the front desk and thought for a moment.

"Takumi? What is it?"

"Come on," he said, taking Akira by the hand and unexpectedly headed back toward the main entrance.

"Takumi, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said somewhat mysteriously, then added, "It doesn't have to end just yet."

As he led her outside and they crossed the Parkway, Akira then realized where he was going and seemed quite contented with his rather spontaneous decision.

Standing before the now familiar fountain at Logan's Circle, Akira just smiled and turned to Takumi.

"You've become quite the romantic, Takumi. Did you plan this as well?"

"Not exactly. I'm more or less just improvising right now. You see, I don't want this night to end either."

Now walking hand-in-hand around the perimeter of the massive structure, Akira proclaimed, "This has been an utterly magical evening. I can't remember ever having such a good time. And aside from that phone call from my father, this day has been impeccable."

Stopping midway through their leisurely stroll, Takumi turned to face Akira directly, now holding both her hands in his.

"Akira, do you remember what you made me promise you the night before my operation?"

Akira thought for a second then nodded, looking on with curiosity.

"You made me promise not to worry and to clear my mind of all negative thoughts. Well, now I need you to do the same for me."

"I, I don't understand," she confessed. "I just told you that I've never been happier. I'm not worried about anything."

"Except your father's approval," he maintained.

"Huh? Oh, well I…" she began to stammer as he caught her off guard.

"Akira," he began, looking to her with great concern, "I know I can't even begin to fathom what your life must have been like up to this point, but I do know that you've been under a great deal of stress. Having to hide your identity all these years alone must have been rather strenuous. And even though that's behind you now, there's an even greater weight that's bearing down upon you. And that is the responsibility of one day taking over as the head of your clan, and, more importantly, living up to your father's expectations and yearning for his approval."

Akira looked at him in awe, amazed at his keen sense of perception.

"How did you…?"

"It's not too hard to figure out. In fact, just now when you mentioned your father's phone call, I could sense the uneasiness and the wavering in your voice."

"You're right," she admitted. "All my life I've had to live in my father's shadow, wondering if I could ever live up to the high standards that he set for me. Deep down I know that he wanted a son, but my mother passed away before she could ever give him one. So now all he had was me."

"Akira," Takumi compassionately uttered, trying to comfort her.

"I did everything I could to please him. But somehow, I don't think it was ever enough. Then the whole Hime thing started and I actually thought that he showed some concern for me as he tried to protect me from getting involved in it. So he had me dress as a boy to hide my identity. After that he seemed to treat me somewhat differently. I was now becoming the son that he never had. But now that that's over with, I think he's taken more of an interest in Hiroki, the boy that he and the clan would prefer that I marry. Even though they agreed to let me marry you, I'm still afraid that when we get back home that they'll try and break us apart."

"I already told you, that's not going to happen," he reassured her. "I won't let it."

"Takumi, I…" Akira seemed at a loss now.

"Akira, listen to me," he firmly insisted, placing his hands upon her shoulders and looking her sternly in the eyes. "You have to stop torturing yourself over this. Besides, you seem to forget that you're not alone in this anymore; you've got me now. Look, I've told you before that I would protect you and I meant it. I won't let them hurt you, I promise. Because I… I love you too much to see you unhappy."

"Takumi."

"So promise me that you'll stop worrying about this and just trust me when I say that everything will work itself out. You just have to have a little bit of faith that's all."

"Hmmm, that's the same advice you gave to Toshi," she recalled. "But good advice nonetheless. Well, Dr. Kaji was right about you. You will make a fine psychologist someday."

Takumi couldn't help but to blush just then as he asked, "So, is it a promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," she relented.

"Good," he said, breathing a sigh of relief, then realized he may have ruined her perfect evening by bringing all this up. "Akira, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be your evening. I didn't mean to drag up all these unpleasantries. I hope I haven't ruined it for you."

"First of all, it's our evening," she corrected him. "And secondly, you haven't ruined anything. So really, who's worrying now?"

"Sorry."

"There you go apologizing again for no apparent reason," she said with a hint of frustration as she then lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Still, if it'll make you feel any better, I know one way you can make it up to me."

Just as he began to lean in to kiss her, Akira's hand went up, placing it over Takumi's mouth.

"That's not what I meant," she playfully led him on. "I was about to say that if you want to make it up to me, you can take me out on a second date when we get home."

"Huh? Oh, ah sure," Takumi replied somewhat disappointed.

"What's the matter?" She teased. "You're the one who insisted on calling this a first date. Well, if that's the case you've got to play by the rules. And the rules state that there is to be no kissing on the first date."

"Oh. Wait a minute, what rules?" He suddenly realized as he then noticed Akira break out in laughter. "Akira, that's cruel."

"I'm sorry, Takumi. I just couldn't help myself," she admitted, unable to resist his child-like naiveté.

As she was regaining her composure, Takumi took advantage of the situation by catching Akira off-guard and vigorously grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in tightly up against his body as he passionately began kissing her.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself," he shrewdly remarked, rather satisfied with himself.

"Why you bad boy," she diabolically replied. "You broke the rules."

"No I didn't. I just… improvised."


	9. Meet the Parent

**Chapter 9**

**Meet the Parent**

"Akira, you're missing it," Takumi tried to share with her in his excitement. "This scenery is breathtaking."

Fast asleep since they departed the Kansai airport, Akira didn't seem to care as their cab drove through Japan's mountainous Iga province.

"I've seen it a million times before," she murmured under her breath.

"Oh. Well, I don't think I could ever tire of it. There are just some things that you never get tired of looking at."

Peeking through a small slit in her right eye, Akira noticed Takumi looking over at her with a complacent smile on his face, prompting her to blush as she then immediately shut her eye.

After a few minutes, the driver came upon a rather large and ancient castle-like structure situated on several acres of land. Pulling off to the side of the road, he glanced down at the address that Akira had written down for him earlier.

"Excuse me, sir," turning around to Takumi, "but is this the correct address?"

"Ehh… I'm not… sure," he responded a bit perplexed, looking out at the enormous gated property.

Not wishing to awaken her, Takumi didn't seem to have much of a choice as he then gently nudged Akira trying to get her attention. "Um, Akira?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Akira instantly recognized where they were as she quickly sat up and noted, "Oh, we're here already."

"You live here?" Takumi asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," she said rather nonchalantly, then leaned forward toward the driver. "There's an entrance just around the corner up ahead. When you get to the gate, just mention my name over the intercom and they'll let you in."

Following her direction, the driver approached an old-style gatehouse. The now unmanned three-roofed structure, consisting of a central roof and flanked by another two, was surrounded on both sides by a seven-foot tall stone wall. As he announced himself over the intercom, the wood and iron gate automatically swung open as they then made their way along a hilly tree-lined road leading up to the main house.

"Whoa," Takumi said in awe as the four-century-old castle now came into full view.

Coming to a full stop directly in front of the house, the driver came over and opened the door for his two passengers.

Takumi slowly emerged and began to gaze upwards, his eyes following the lines of the elegantly timber-framed pagoda-like tower that appeared to jut out of the center of the main building.

"Akira, this is extraordinary," he said in wonderment. "I mean look at the detailing in those cornice moldings. And the tiles on that irimoya roof are just…"

"Iri what?" Akira asked a bit puzzled.

"Irimoya," he explained. "It's a style of hip and gable roof that has multiple gables."

"Uh huh," she responded still a bit confused, then added, "I didn't know you were this into architecture."

"Well, not necessarily architecture per say. It's mainly the history that fascinates me."

"Come to think of it," she realized, "you did show more of an interest than I did to a lot of historical detail in America's history when we were in Philadelphia."

"I guess that's just the geek in me that's coming out."

"Not at all," an older woman's voice was heard saying.

Emerging from the house, a dark-haired woman in about her mid forties along with an older gray-haired gentleman now approached the two.

"It's actually rather encouraging to know that there are still people who have an appreciation for such things," the woman continued. "Unlike some people who are surrounded by such richness in history their entire life and tend to take it for granted."

"Misaki!" Akira shot back somewhat embarrassed as she then turned to Takumi and introduced the two. "Takumi, this is Kenji, our butler. And this person here who likes to give me a hard time," she said with a touch of sarcasm, "is Misaki, our maid."

"Pleased to meet you, Tokiha-sama," they both said in unison, bowing before him.

"Uh, nice to meet you too," Takumi said a bit taken aback by their politeness, "but please, just call me Takumi."

"Very well, Takumi-san," Misaki replied. "Your room is all ready for you in case you'd like to rest up after your long flight. It's just down the hall from Akira-sama's."

"Oh, thank you, but I'm actually not that tired."

"Not that tired?" Akira turned around a bit puzzled, as she proceeded to pay the cab driver. "I slept on the plane and in the cab on the way over here. You did neither. How can you not be tired?"

"I don't know, I'm just not."

"Perhaps you would like a tour of the grounds before dinner," Kenji offered. "This house has quite a history behind it as well as numerous stories to tell."

"That would be great, thank you," Takumi responded excitedly. "Oh, but I don't want to trouble you and take you away from your other work."

"No trouble at all, sir. It would be my pleasure."

"Go ahead, Takumi," Akira insisted. "Kenji can tell you all sorts of interesting things about this place that I think you'll find fascinating."

"Oh, alright then. You coming too?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go lie down for awhile. Besides, I know pretty much all the history of this place anyway. For instance, did you know that the Hattori clan built this place 450 years ago?"

"457," Misaki corrected her.

"Uh, right, 457," Akira replied somewhat annoyed.

"Hattori clan?" Takumi said rather enthralled. "As in Hattori Hanzo, the famous samurai?"

"That is correct, sir," Kenji confirmed.

"Wow."

"Have fun, Takumi," Akira said as she then mumbled under her breath in a worried tone, "At least one of us will. I've got to confront my father."

"Your father?" Takumi realized, overhearing her. "That's right, I almost forgot. We should both go see him together before we do anything else."

"Actually, Ojousama," Kenji began, addressing Akira, "your father is away on business and won't be returning until sometime tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I see."

"Don't worry, Akira," Takumi reassured her. "We'll talk to him first thing tomorrow when he gets back. I'm sure it'll go fine."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

As she watched Kenji begin to escort Takumi about the property, Akira couldn't help but feel a bit anxious about introducing Takumi to her father. Even though he agreed to their marriage weeks ago, she still worried that he might change his mind.

* * *

The next morning Takumi awoke to find himself in a most comfortable bed. Surrounded by very fine sateen sheets and a down comforter, he almost couldn't bring himself to pull his head away from the soft goose down pillow. Rubbing his eyes as he sat up, he looked over at a clock/radio on the nightstand next to the bed and immediately did a double take when he saw the time.

"Holy mackerel, it's 10 o'clock!" he said aloud.

Quickly getting up, he looked around the room and tried to acquaint himself with the place, not recalling much from the previous night. The last he remembered was having dinner with Akira after Kenji had given him the tour of the premises. The jet lag, he figured, must have finally caught up with him.

He noticed that the room was not a traditional Japanese style one considering the age of the place. Rather, it was more of a Western style room consisting of a modern bed as opposed to a futon. Also, wooden doors separated the rooms instead of shoji sliding doors that would be typical to such a structure. He recalled from his tour of the property that the architectural integrity had been maintained and reflected the look of a building from its time period. Once inside however, certain rooms took on a more modern look and featured the latest technologies. It was clear that there were definite Western influences. Still, certain rooms maintained their original appearance. It was a nice balance of the past and the present, Takumi thought.

Finally spying the bathroom that was connected to his room, he immediately showered and then got dressed. His clothes, he noticed, had been unpacked and neatly put away. Even his shirts and pants had been uniformly ironed and hung into the closet.

Walking over to the window, he opened it and stuck his head out. He was mesmerized by the exquisite panoramic view of the mountains off in the distance, while in the foreground he was captivated by a majestic waterfall that spanned about 200 feet in height and emptied into a river that flowed off into the horizon.

This would be a great place to have a picnic with Akira he figured. Already he started making plans in his head when he heard a knock at the door. As he opened it he saw Kenji standing there holding a tray in one hand.

"Good morning, sir, I hope you slept well."

"Good morning. Yes, very well thank you, Kenji-san. But I'm afraid I overslept. I suppose Akira got up hours ago."

"Yes, sir. In fact she went to the dojo early this morning to train."

"Oh," Takumi replied somewhat disappointed. "I wish she would have woken me up, I would like to have gone with her."

"Ojousama didn't wish to wake you because you hadn't gotten much sleep since you left Philadelphia. Also, she wanted me to remind you not to forget to take your medicine."

Setting down the tray onto the nightstand, Kenji poured Takumi a glass of water.

"Thank you, but I didn't forget."

"Misaki-san will have breakfast ready for you in a few minutes. Shall I bring it up to you when it's ready?"

"Huh? Uh, no, that won't be necessary," Takumi replied, still not used to being waited on like this as he proceeded to take his medicine.

"Also, after you've eaten, I could drive you over to the dojo where ojousama is at if you'd like."

"Really? That'd be great. Are you sure it's no trouble?"

"As I told you yesterday, it's no trouble at all. It'd be my pleasure, sir."

Following Kenji downstairs, he led Takumi to the dining room where Misaki had breakfast waiting for him.

In addition to steamed white rice and miso soup, Misaki had also prepared several side dishes for him which included grilled salmon, natto (fermented soy beans), seasoned seaweed and a side of pickles. Each dish represented a different color of the pallete and made the meal appear all the more appetizing.

After thanking Misaki for the meal, Takumi immediately went to look for Kenji as he was anxious to go and watch Akira train.

"Excuse me, sir," Takumi heard from behind as he turned and saw that Kenji had found him instead.

"Oh, Kenji-san, can you take me over to see Akira now?"

"Actually, sir, there's something else that requires your attention. Himuro-dono has returned from his trip and wishes to speak with you."

"Himuro-dono?" Takumi thought, then realized, "You mean Akira's father?"

"Yes, sir."

"But, we were going to talk to him together," Takumi said a bit nervously.

"Yes, sir, but he wishes to speak with you alone first."

Even though he had put on a strong front for Akira when she expressed her concern about confronting her father, Takumi now felt a bit apprehensive. Nevertheless, he knew he needed to make a good first impression.

"This way, sir," Kenji said as he began to lead Takumi down a hall until they came upon a shoji screen enclosed room.

Takumi took a deep breath and shook off any fear that he had.

"Okay, I'm ready, Kenji-san."

Sliding the door open for him revealed an elegant tatami mat room, which featured several antique swords that hung along the walls. Kneeling behind a low-slung table in the center of the room was Akira's father. Wearing a black full-length kimono and gray hakama pants, the middle-aged gentleman motioned for Takumi to enter.

"Come in, Takumi-san, come in."

Removing his slippers first, Takumi stepped into the room, bowed before his elder, then kneeled down in front of the table on the opposite side.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Okuzaki-sama," Takumi humbly stated as he bowed his head, bestowing his respect.

"Thank you, Takumi-san. I've been rather looking forward to meeting you too. You're all my daughter seems to talk about lately."

Feeling somewhat embarrassed upon hearing this, Takumi quickly offered, "Before we begin I wanted to thank you for your generous donations to the hospital, Peter's operation and… mine as well."

"You're quite welcome. Although our organization donates to numerous charities, including hospitals, it's usually within the country. Akira, however, made a strong argument for your case and that other boy's along with the new children's ward. She was quite persuasive I must say. So really, she's the one you should thank."

Just then Himuro spied Kenji's figure opposite the screen and motioned for him to come in. Carrying a tray, he set it down on the table and proceeded to pour the two each a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Kenji-san," he replied as he watched his loyal servant depart, then directed his attention back toward Takumi.

"Now then, Takumi-san," he began, taking a sip of his tea first, "it appears you've created quite a commotion within our clan."

"I… I'm sorry. I assure you it was never my intention to cause your family any problems."

"Yes, I know. But regardless, there's no denying the fact that your engagement to my daughter has upset our traditional way of life. And not just our family, but Hiroki-san's as well. I'm sure you were aware of the arrangement our families had. However, having said that, there is one other indisputable fact that I can't ignore."

"Wh… what's that?" Takumi asked rather nervously.

"You make her happy," he said smiling at him. "I must say I've never seen Akira happier than she is now. And for that, I thank you."

Takumi felt a great sense of relief upon hearing that as he then admitted, "She means a great deal to me. I'd do anything to make her happy."

"I'm sure you would. So tell me, Takumi-san, how do you intend to support my daughter?"

"Support?"

"Yes, what do you plan to do with your life? I mean you don't intend to live off of Akira's inheritance I would hope."

"No, no of course not," he denied, then added, "Actually, I've been giving it a lot of thought lately and have decided to pursue a career in child psychology. A lot of people have told me that I have a knack for it, including my physician back in Philadelphia."

"Ah yes, Akira told me about what you did for that boy. That's very commendable and it's a very worthy profession. But tell me, have you ever given any thought to a career in business?"

"Business?"

"Yes, you see it's always been my intention that whoever marries Akira would one day take over as head of Okuzaki Industries. Naturally that person would need to have a vast understanding of the business world. Now Hiroki-san's family has already been grooming him for such a career, which the clan looks very highly upon. So naturally you can see the position that I'm in. Now it would make things a lot easier for me, and it would set the clan's mind at ease, if we knew for certain that you were serious about the position."

"I… I don't understand. I thought Akira was to take over…"

Shaking his head he replied, "I'm afraid it's not that simple. You see, ever since the company's inception, it's president and CEO has always been a man. Now don't get me wrong, there are numerous executive positions throughout our company that are held by women. However, if a woman were to be selected as its' president, well, it is the belief of the clan that she would not be taken seriously, and that in turn would be detrimental to the company."

"I see," Takumi slowly replied in disbelief. "And, is that what you believe too?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe. My job is to keep the peace by trying to satisfy the needs of our clan and maintaining a harmonious balance within. At the same time I need to try and run this company to the best of my ability. It's a very delicate balance."

Takumi wanted to speak out at that moment and let his thoughts be heard, but he held his tongue. He remembered that he had promised Akira a while back that he would not argue with her father so as not to upset him.

"I know it may not seem fair, but that's just the way things are in this world, Takumi-san. In any case, you now have an important decision to make."

Once again appearing worried, Takumi asked, "So, are you saying that if I don't change my career preference, then…"

"What I'm saying is that you should think about what's most important to you. I'm sure that once you realize that, you'll make the right decision. Just let me know before you leave."

Even though he didn't come out and directly say it, Takumi knew that he was basically being asked to choose between his career and Akira. While there was only one clear choice in his mind, he still didn't like the way in which all of this was transpiring.

Takumi now slowly got up and made his way toward the door, being careful not to turn his back on Himuro-sama. Bowing once more, he then let himself out.

As he made his way back up the hallway, he heard a familiar voice.

"We can leave whenever you're ready, sir."

"Huh?" Takumi reacted rather despondently. "Oh, Kenji-san. Yes, I'm ready."

Heading outside where Kenji had the car waiting for him, they immediately departed the premises.

"Is everything all right, sir?" Kenji inquired of his passenger, noticing that he was rather quiet and seemed troubled.

"Yeah, everything's just fine," he replied, seeming quite forlorn.

After about a minute of silence, Takumi could no longer contain the emotions that were building up within him as he suddenly just blurted out, "Kenji-san, what makes a person toss aside his beliefs and convictions just to appease a small minority?"

"Uh, I wouldn't know, sir."

"I mean, he seemed more concerned about doing what was in the best interest of the clan. But what about Akira? Does their well being mean more to him than his own daughter's?"

"Believe me, sir, ojousama's well being means a great deal to him. It's just that he has the difficult task of trying to do what's best for all parties involved."

"Yeah, I suppose. But still…"

"Perhaps it is not the clan as a group that he is trying to appease, but rather one particular individual within the group."

Surprised by his candor, Takumi didn't want to appear too inquisitive nor did he wish to put Kenji on the spot into revealing who this individual was. Instead, he thought for a moment and figured he would ask in a more roundabout way.

"I guess he does have a rather thankless job at trying to keep everyone happy. How many members are there in the clan anyway?"

"Including Himuro-sama, there are eight."

"And I take it that they are all family?"

"Yes, sir. They consist mainly of his brother, Taro-sama, as well as several relatives."

"He has a brother?" Takumi asked quite intrigued. "Older or younger?"

"Three years older, sir."

"Hmmm. And I take it that their father was the previous head of the clan?"

"That is correct, sir."

"I see. That's very interesting indeed."

Takumi now just sat silently as he pondered over these recent revelations.

"Must have been pretty hard on Taro-sama," Takumi theorized, "being passed over as the head of the clan in favor of his younger brother. I would imagine that he felt quite a bit of resentment toward him while the other may have felt somewhat guilty. Makes you wonder if they still harbor those feelings to this day."

Now noticing that their vehicle had come to a stop, Takumi looked out the window as he observed, "Oh, we're here."

Opening the door for his passenger, Kenji stood at attention as Takumi got out of the car.

"Thank you, Kenji-san," Takumi said, then added, "I feel much better now; thanks for listening. Sorry if I tended to ramble on."

"Not at all, sir. In fact, if I may say so, you are quite perceptive."

"Thank you, that's kind of you to say."

"My pleasure, sir."

"Takumi."

"Beg pardon?"

"It's Takumi. Please, call me Takumi. It feels kind of strange being called sir."

"As you wish, sir… uh, Takumi-san."

"Thank you," he gratefully replied, smiling up at the elderly gentleman who then reciprocated the gesture.

* * *

"Better watch your back, Akira, I almost got you that time," a young girl's voice warned who now stood facing Akira, both with wooden swords in their hands.

Sporting the traditional martial arts uniform of a white uwagi and a black hakama, the two stood sparing off against each other in a large matted room. In addition, there were three other groups also facing off against one another, all students of the Kendo dojo. Watching over them was their instructor, a white-bearded elderly gentleman who wore an all black uniform.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were going easy on me," the girl commented, as Akira's sword just missed hitting her shoulder.

"You think so, huh?" Akira shot back with a mischievous grin on her face, dodging the girl's attack.

Catching a glimpse of Takumi as he entered the dojo peaked the girl's curiosity, prompting her to remark, "Ooo, I wonder who that is. I've never seen him here before, but he sure looks cute."

"If I were you, Izumi, I'd watch my back instead of watching for cute guys," Akira cautioned, nearly landing a hit on her.

Making his way over to the instructor, Takumi bowed and introduced himself. Inquiring about Akira, the instructor then pointed over in her and Izumi's direction.

"He's coming this way," Izumi observed.

As Takumi approached, he stood along the outer edge of the mat and watched the two with intent battle it out.

"Did you see that? He waved at me!" Izumi excitedly pointed out to her friend as she noticed Takumi casually waving over in their direction.

Akira just rolled her eyes at her boy crazy friend as she began to reply, "Actually, I think he was waving at… never mind," she stopped herself short, deciding not to spoil Izumi's little fantasy.

"Hmmm, he looks interesting."

"Would you like me to introduce you?" Akira offered.

"Little less talking, ladies," their instructor called over to them.

His warning went unheeded as Izumi eagerly asked, "You know him?"

"Uh, you could say that. In fact, we're rather close."

"Close? How clo… wait a minute," Izumi began to comprehend as she looked back over to Takumi and realized who he actually had his eyes on. "Is he the one that you were telling me about?"

Akira just smiled and nodded at her friend.

"That figures," she said sounding rather disappointed. "You always did attract the cute guys. First Hiroki, and now…" Looking back over to him she observed, "So that's Takumi, huh? You know I'm extremely jealous of you right now. Oh well, that's just my luck I suppose."

"Ladies, please!" their instructor scolded them for their incessant chatting.

"Sorry, sensei," Akira apologized, then directed her attention back to Izumi. "Guess it's time to get serious. Oh well, sorry to have to do this to you, Izumi."

"Huh?"

Before Izumi could even react, she found herself flat on her back sprawled out on the mat. Looking up, she saw Akira standing over her with her wooden sword pointed directly at her, it's tip hovering within an inch of her throat.

Sighing heavily, knowing that she had been defeated, Izumi just casually commented, "Humph, I was right. You were going easy on me."

Smiling down at her, Akira offered her friend a hand, helping her up.

"Akira, that was amazing," Takumi congratulated her as the two now approached him.

"Thanks," Akira replied. "Oh, Takumi, this my best friend Izumi Sakamoto. We grew up together."

"Pleased to meet you, Sakamoto-sama," Takumi politely replied bowing before her, then introduced himself, "I am Takumi Tokiha."

Glancing over at Akira and giggling somewhat prompted Izumi to remark, "You were right, Akira, he is extremely polite. Please, we're all friends here, just call me Izumi. And, if you want, you could call me later sometime."

"Izumi!" Akira said, sounding somewhat annoyed at her friend.

"Just kidding, just kidding," she jokingly admitted, patting Takumi on the back to reassure him.

Akira just shook her head at her childish humor while Takumi just stood there feeling embarrassed and all red in the face.

"Akira, I wish you would have woken me up," Takumi said, now a bit more composed. "I really wanted to go with you to watch you train."

"Don't be ridiculous, you needed your sleep. You've been up since we left Philadelphia, so there's no way that I was going to wake you. By the way, I hope you remembered to take your medicine."

"Akira, you don't have to keep reminding me," Takumi said sounding a bit irked. "Of course I remembered."

"Okay, okay, just wanted to make sure."

Izumi looked on at the two rather amused as she asked, " Uh, you two have these little lover's quarrels often?"

"What? No, no, it's nothing like that," Takumi defensively replied.

"Of course not," Akira concurred. "And besides, whenever we do have these little spats, I usually win before they have a chance to escalate."

"Akira!"

"I love it when he gets all flustered like that," Akira confessed to Izumi.

"Yeah, I can tell," Izumi replied. "It's kind of cute the way his forehead gets all scrunched up like that when he's upset."

"Izumi-san!"

"Oh, we're just messing with you, Takumi," Akira admitted. "Don't get so worked up."

"Yeah, don't mind us," Izumi reassured him, "we don't mean anything by it."

"Well…" Takumi began.

"Still," Izumi jumped in looking to Akira, "I want to hear more about the two of you tonight."

"Tonight?" Takumi wondered.

"Oh, I meant to tell you," Akira explained. "Izumi and I have a lot of catching up to do so I invited her over to spend the night. Sort of a slumber party. Hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not. I'm sure I'll find something to do."

"Yeah, why would he mind, Akira?" Izumi added. "I'm sure he's looking forward to when we fall asleep so that he can sneak into our room and steal our panties."

"What?" Takumi said rather shocked. "No, I would never do something like…"

At this point Akira and Izumi were laughing hysterically at poor Takumi's expense.

"Can't believe I fell for that," Takumi said under his breath as he shook his head, unable to comprehend their girlish humor.

* * *

"Are you sure that's all he said to you?" Akira inquired of Takumi as they exited the car, having arrived back at the house.

"Akira, don't worry about it. Your father and I have an understanding, so everything's going to be fine. I have every reason to believe that he'll allow us to get married. Trust me, I know what I have to do."

"What do you mean? What do you have to do?"

"Uh, what I meant was is that I know what I'm doing."

"Takumi, please," Akira pleaded, knowing that he was keeping something from her. "We promised that we'd be honest with each other. So please…"

Knowing that he could no longer in good conscience withhold something like this from her, Takumi just stopped and sat down on one of the steps of the porch leading up to the house.

"All right," he conceded, sighing heavily as Akira sat down beside him. "The thing is, your father suggested that I consider a career in business. He said that the person who marries you would one day take over as the head of Okuzaki Industries."

"What?" she replied rather stunned. "But he told me that I was going to… I don't understand."

"It seems that he was more concerned in what the clan thought. And it's their belief that it would be harmful to the company's bottom line if a woman were to be placed in such a high position because they feel that she would not be taken seriously."

"But, that's crazy!"

"I know, I know. Believe me, I really wanted to say something but I knew you didn't want me to argue with him."

"Well, I appreciate that. So what did you say to him?"

"Not much really. I mainly listened to what he had to say. He basically told me to reconsider my career preference."

"Well you're not seriously going to consider it, right?"

"The thing is, I got the distinct impression that if I didn't, then he and the clan would not permit our marriage. So basically, that's what I meant when I said that I know what I have to do."

"Takumi, I can't let you do that. I don't want you throwing away your career just for my benefit."

"But it's all right, Akira," he reassured her. "After all, I only recently started thinking about what I want to do with my life. I still have time. It's not too late to change my mind. And a career in business doesn't sound all that bad. I'm sure I can make a go of it."

"Make a go of it? What are you talking about? Takumi, we discussed this and you said that you were serious about the field of child psychology."

"That was before I knew that I would be faced with this decision. If it means choosing between you and my career, then there's only one obvious choice."

"Oh, Takumi, you're a fool!" she cried.

"But, I thought you'd be happy," he reasoned, seeming rather confused by her reaction.

"Happy? You think you're doing me a favor by sacrificing something that means so much to you? Well you're not. Look, I know I can't tell you what to do with your life, so if you were really serious about a career in business then of course I would support you 100 percent. But I don't think you are. I know how much you enjoy helping children and the feeling of satisfaction that it gives you. Plus, you're good at it. No, you're really good at it."

"Akira."

"But to have you give all that up for me…" she replied rather emotionally and somewhat teary eyed. "I… I just won't let you do it, because I know you could never be truly happy. And if you're not happy then how can you possibly expect me to be happy?"

"Akira, I…"

"Look," she began a bit more composed, "you finally found the one thing that you're truly passionate about, so I'll be damned if I let you throw all that away."

"Two things actually," he corrected her, smiling as he took a hold of her hand.

"Huh?"

"There's something else that I'm even more passionate about."

Leaning over, his warm lips tenderly joined with hers as his arms then began to enfold her gentle figure.

"Ahem," came a voice from above as the two quickly broke off their embrace.

"Misaki!" Akira said sounding quite startled as she stood up. "How, how long have you been there?"

"Oh, not long," she cunningly replied with a grin. "Please forgive the intrusion, Akira-sama, but your father wishes to see you."

"My father? Oh well, I suppose it's just as well. I need to talk with him anyway."

"I'll go with you, Akira," Takumi offered as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Takumi-san," Misaki replied, "but Himuro-sama wishes to speak with her in private."

"Don't worry, Takumi," Akira reassured him, "I'll straighten this all out and make sure that you won't have to give up a thing. I won't let him intimidate you."

"Akira-sama," Misaki commented, surprised at her bold attitude. "I've never seen you like this. But it's good to see that you've finally found something that you're passionate about too," she added, glancing over at Takumi and giving him an approving wink.

"Misaki!" Akira said sounding a bit annoyed. "You were eavesdropping!"

"Oh no, Akira-sama, I would never do that. I merely overheard a few things."

Takumi couldn't help but place a hand over his mouth to conceal his laughter.

Now noticing a large black vehicle parked off to the side of the house, Akira inquired, "Say, whose car is that? Do we have company?"

"That's the other thing I wanted to tell you," Misaki informed her.

Before she could explain, a young dark-haired boy around the same age as Takumi and Akira exited the house. As he came down the steps of the porch, Akira came over to greet him with a hug.

"Hiroki, it's good to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Your father asked me to come over," he replied, now gazing suspiciously over at Takumi.

"Oh, Takumi, this is Hiroki Nakajima," she began to introduce. "We went to school together and go to the same dojo along with Izumi."

"Pleased to meet you, Hiroki-san," Takumi politely bowed.

"Oh, so you're the one," Hiroki coldly remarked, looking upon him rather cynically.

"Uh, yeah," Takumi weakly replied.

"Do you realize how much trouble you've caused?" Hiroki accusingly said. "Our families went through a lot of trouble to arrange this marriage. Now you think you can just waltz in here and undo all their hard work."

"Hiroki!" Akira said, sounding quite startled at his attitude.

"Don't you think Akira should be the one to decide who she marries?" Takumi calmly reasoned.

"You just don't get it," Hiroki angrily shot back. "Nakajima Enterprises and Okuzaki Industries are two of the biggest corporations in Japan. So once we marry our two families combined would become even stronger."

"Sounds more like a business proposal rather than a marriage proposal."

"Look, I don't have to listen to…"

"Alright you two," Akira jumped in, "that's enough."

"Sorry, Akira," Hiroki apologized. "I should go now. I'll see you later tonight though."

"Tonight?"

"Oh that's right, you haven't spoken to your father yet," Hiroki realized. "Well, he'll explain everything to you."

Walking over to a waiting car, Hiroki was about to get in when he then stopped and looked back over at Takumi.

"Takumi-san," he called to him, standing behind the vehicle's open rear door.

As Takumi approached him, Akira just looked on curiously from the steps of the porch, unable to hear the two.

"What is it?" Takumi inquired.

"This isn't over," Hiroki insisted. "You haven't won yet."

"Won? I wasn't aware that this was a game and that Akira was the prize."

"Don't get smart with me. What are you really after anyway? Is it her money? You knew we were engaged to be married. What was it really that made you decide to want to marry her?"

"It's quite simple really," he candidly stated. "Because I fell in love."

"Because you fell in…" Hiroki trailed off in disbelief.

"Actually, I should say _we_ fell in love," Takumi corrected himself as he then flashed a brief smile at Hiroki before walking off.

He continued to watch Takumi intently as he rejoined Akira, taking her by the hand and then walking together back into the house.

* * *

Though their conversation became quite heated at times, it was mainly Akira's voice that could be heard as it penetrated through the paper-thin shoji screens and traveled all the way down the hall.

"I can't believe you would make him choose between me and his career," Akira argued with her father as they sat kneeling on the tatami mats facing one another.

"I merely laid everything out for him so that he knows what the situation is. I can tell that he cares for you very much, so I'm sure that he'll make the right decision."

"That's just it! He's already made his decision but I don't want him to regret it later on! I know his heart's not in it!"

"Well if that's the case, then that only proves my point. If his heart's not in it then there's no way that I would want him running my company."

"I don't want him running it either! I thought it was supposed to be me anyway! What about what you promised me years ago? You said that I was to take your place one day!"

"I'm sorry, Akira," he said rather somberly, "but things just didn't work out the way I had planned. You must understand. The clan…"

"The clan, the clan, that's all I ever hear from you! You're only concerned about what they think. You don't have to listen to them all the time; you're above them. Your decision supersedes all of theirs."

"Even so, I can't in good conscience defy them. It would be disrespectful."

"Disrespectful? The only one being disrespected here is Takumi!"

"I'm sorry, Akira. I just don't think that he's right for you."

"That's not for you to say!"

"Akira, listen to me. You've had your fun. I agreed to pay for his operation along with that other boy's in addition to the new children's ward for the hospital. Now it's time to face reality. You need to do what is in the best interest of this family. Now I've asked Hiroki-san to come over this evening and…"

"Hiroki?"

"Yes. He's going to take you out to dinner this evening. I want you two to spend some time together; get to know each other better."

"You can't be serious! That won't change anything."

"Regardless, I want you to do this for me."

Shaking her head and then sighing heavily, Akira finally relented.

"Fine. I'll do it. But it still won't change the way I feel about Takumi."

"Look, Akira, I know that he means a lot to you. I like him too. But he comes across as, well, weak."

"Weak?"

"Yes. I mean I half expected him to contest what I had to say but he never said a word, never even gave me an argument."

"Of course he didn't argue with you; I asked him not to. He was just respecting my wishes."

"Oh, Akira. Why don't you let the boy make his own decisions? If you feel that strongly that he'll make the wrong choice then maybe you should let him go."

"What? No, I…"

"Akira, you said it yourself. His heart's not in it. And if that's so then he could never really be happy. So if you truly care about him, then you should let him live the life that he deserves, one that you could never possibly hope to give him."

Akira just looked at her father, worried that he was actually starting to make sense.

"Akira. Let him go."


	10. Spy Game

**Chapter 10**

**Spy Game**

"Something the matter, Takumi-san?" Misaki came over and asked. "You look as though you've lost something."

"I certainly hope not, Misaki-san," a concerned Takumi replied.

Seated on a couch in the family room, Takumi appeared somewhat distracted as he shifted his attention every few seconds from the TV program that he was watching to the room down the hall where Akira and her father were having a heated discussion.

"It sure got quiet all of a sudden," Takumi observed.

"That's a good thing, right?" Misaki reasoned. "At least the yelling has stopped."

"I suppose. So have they had these types of confrontations in the past?"

"Now that you mention it, this has to be one of their first, at least as far as I'm aware of anyway. Akira always did what her father asked of her, always trying desperately to live up to his expectations and earn his approval. However, since she's met you she seems to have become a bit more independent and is more confident in herself. You obviously bring out the best in her."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," he modestly replied as he then spotted Akira running up the hall and appearing rather upset.

"Akira!" Takumi called after her as she ran up the stairs.

Now making his way after her, Takumi suddenly felt a hand upon his shoulder when he reached the bottom of the stairs. Turning around and looking up, he saw Akira's father who was just shaking his head.

"She needs some time alone," Himuro advised. "I don't think you should…"

Ignoring his suggestion, Takumi just pulled away and ran up after her.

"Akira!"

Himuro just stood there shaking his head at Takumi's actions.

"You can't really blame him, sir," Misaki reasoned as she came over to him. "After all, he's merely listening to his heart. I think it's rather sweet."

"It may appear that way, Misaki. Unfortunately, there's nothing sweet about heartbreak."

Now standing in front of Akira's room, Takumi began to knock as he pleaded with her.

"Akira, are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she cried from within.

"Akira, please, open the door."

"Takumi, just leave me alone. I… I need some time to think."

"But, Akira…"

"Takumi, please, just… just go away."

Feeling totally disheartened as he stared helplessly at the door, Takumi reluctantly turned and slowly started to walk back to his room. Suddenly, the latch started to turn in the door as Akira quickly opened it and called after him.

"Do you think I'm holding you back?"

"Wha… what are you talking about, Akira?" Takumi confusingly asked as he came back over to her.

"I mean I… I know it's selfish of me to even think about asking you to, but… I just don't know what to do anymore."

Placing his arm around her, Takumi tried to console Akira who seemed quite hysterical. Leading her back into her room, he sat down alongside her on the edge of the bed.

"I thought I could get him to change his mind," she continued to rant, "but I think I may have made things worse."

"Calm down, Akira," he tried to comfort her, "you're not making any sense. Now take a deep breath and slowly tell me what happened."

"Well," she began in a more relaxed tone, "my father said that I could never hope to give you the life that you truly deserve, and I'm afraid that he's right. It's not fair to you being forced to decide between me and your career, even though I know you're prepared to give it all up."

"I still am," he reconfirmed.

"And I told you before that I wouldn't allow you to do that. I feel I would just be holding you back. So my father thinks, and I suppose it's the only fair thing to do, that maybe I should just let you…"

"No! Don't even think about it, Akira," Takumi cautioned her, not even wishing to hear her complete the sentence. "You know that's not the answer."

"But I don't know what else to do," she cried. "I honestly thought that I could convince my father to rethink his decision, but now… oh, I'm so confused!"

"Akira."

"And yet I know it would be selfish of me to even think about asking you to choose me over your career."

"You don't have to ask. I already told you before what my decision was."

"That's just it, and it's killing me that you're being forced to make such a decision."

"Akira, no one's forcing me to do anything."

"But, Takumi…"

Now placing both hands upon her shoulders, Takumi looked her firmly in the eyes as he asked, "Akira, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, you know that."

"Then please, trust me to make this decision."

Entranced as she gazed upon his smile of confidence, Akira realized that she had to allow Takumi to decide for himself, recalling what her father had told her earlier.

"All right," she relented, "but I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Thank you, Akira."

"Still, I can't help but feel a bit uneasy about this."

"Well I don't want you to have any doubts."

"I'm sorry, Takumi, but I just worry how this decision might come back to haunt you years from now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if years from now when you assume control of the company that you find yourself unhappy in the position. You'll start to doubt yourself and regret ever having made the decision that put you in that position in the first place. And then eventually… you'll blame me for your misery."

"What?" Takumi replied in dismay. "Akira, how could you even think that? I would never blame you for my own actions. And besides, that entire scenario you just described is completely ludicrous. That could never happen."

"I'm sorry. You're probably right. But I'm just so scared for you that I don't know what to think anymore."

Takumi tried to comfort her as best he could, holding her in his arms as Akira started to cry on his shoulder.

"Oh, Akira. I wish you wouldn't have such a doom and gloom outlook on life. You'll only make yourself miserable. Now I don't pretend to know what our future together might have in store for us, but it certainly isn't as dark as you've painted it."

Glimpsing the view from her window out of the corner of his eye, Takumi got up from the bed, then, taking Akira by the hand, led her over to it.

"Look out there, Akira. Tell me what you see."

"Uh, a mountain?" she answered somewhat puzzled. "A river and a waterfall?"

"Oh but there's so much more, Akira," he energetically replied, placing one arm around her and using the other to make a sweeping panoramic motion. "Look closer. Don't you see it?"

"Uh… see what?" she replied, still a bit confused.

"Our future!"

"Huh?"

"See? There we are down by the river having a picnic. And look over there by those trees. There are two children playing hide and seek. Uh oh, the little boy has decided to climb one of the trees to hide from his sister. But it's no use; she spots him. Now the little boy can't get down, so his sister runs over to you for help. You of course immediately use your ninja abilities to help him down. Afterwards, you scold him for being so reckless and making his mother worry. He then starts to cry as he hugs you and apologizes for making you worry. Meanwhile, I'm standing there watching all this with the little girl, who I then remind what a loving and caring mother that she has."

"Takumi," Akira looked to him in amazement.

"That's the future I envision for us. You can see it too. All you have to do is open your eyes and imagine the possibilities."

Akira looked back out the window momentarily, closed her eyes and then tried to picture the scene in her mind.

"Open your eyes, Akira."

"Yes. Yes, I see it now," she said, turning and smiling at him. "It all looks so wonderful, almost like a dream, but…"

"But you still have some doubts."

"Well…"

"It's okay. Let me try and explain to you what my intentions are so that I can finally put your mind at ease. First of all, you seem to forget that all of this is still quite a few years away. We won't be married for another four to five years. In addition, we'll be attending university at around the same time. Now a lot can happen between now and then. Your father could change his mind and finally see things our way. In fact, I firmly believe that he will come around, probably sooner than you may think. But even in the off chance that he doesn't, which I think is highly unlikely, I'm still fully prepared for what lies ahead. Still, none of that matters to me right now. Right now all I'm concerned about is getting your father's approval so that I can marry his beautiful, yet somewhat overemotional, daughter."

"Overemotional, huh?"

"I meant that in a good way."

"Hmmm. How do you do that?" Akira asked, now standing before him with her arms folded.

"Do what?"

"Turn the most dire of situations around as if it were child's play."

"Don't know. But did it work?"

"What do you think?" Akira softly replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him in until her lips united with his.

"I'll take that as a yes," he replied satisfactorily.

"Oh no!" Akira suddenly realized.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something. When I was talking to my father about you taking over the business, I told him that your heart wouldn't be in it. So now he doesn't want you running the company at all."

"Oh, Akira. You're not making this very easy for me, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Takumi. I guess I really messed things up."

"No, it's fine. We'll just talk to your father and straighten everything out with him. Only this time we'll talk to him together. Don't worry, it'll be all right. It's not that big a deal."

"I hope you're right. We'll have to talk to him tomorrow though because I have to start getting ready for my so-called date."

"Date? I didn't know we were going out tonight. Plus you didn't exactly sound very enthusiastic when you said it."

"You don't understand. My date's not with you, it's with Hiroki."

"Hiroki-san?"

"Yeah. You see I kind of promised my father that I would go out to dinner with him tonight. He wants me to get to know him better. I already told him that it wouldn't change how I feel about you, but he was insistent."

"Oh, I see."

"I hope you don't mind. We're just going out to eat and that's it. It's really just a formality; it means nothing to me. I'd much rather be going out with you."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Are you sure you're okay with it?"

"Of course. You know I'm not the jealous type. Besides, I have something planned for us tomorrow anyway."

"You do? What is it?"

"Actually, it was what we just talked about. You know, a picnic by the river, only without the kids of course."

"I think I'd like that," she replied quite contented. "It'll be a great way to start off our future together."

* * *

"Akira-sama," Misaki called from outside Akira's room as she knocked, "Hiroki-sama is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you, Misaki," she replied, opening the door. "Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

As Misaki headed back downstairs, Akira went over to Takumi's room. Noticing that the door was slightly ajar, she began to knock gently.

"Takumi?"

"Oh, come on in, Akira."

As the door swung open, Takumi was stunned when he saw Akira standing before him in a very familiar red silk strapless dress.

"Hiroki's here to pick me up. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be gone long, two to three hours at the most. Oh, and I called… Um, Takumi, is something the matter?"

"Is… is that the dress that you're going to wear tonight?" he asked rather stupefied as he continued to fixate on the red garment.

"Uh, yeah. Why, is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just that… it's the same one that you wore on our first date."

"Yeah, I know. Does that bother you?"

"Well, no, but it just seems kind of strange that you're wearing the same dress for him as when I proposed to you."

"I'm sorry, but it's the only appropriate thing I have to wear. Wait a minute. Takumi, are you jealous?"

"What? No, of course not," he began to deny, even though the redness of his face indicated otherwise.

"Look, first of all I'm not wearing it to impress Hiroki if that's what you're worried about. I'm wearing it because I don't have anything else. Don't you remember when I first bought this that I told you it was my first time wearing a dress? This is all still new to me. I know I need to shop for some new clothes, but my father sprung this on me at the last minute so there really wasn't enough time. So I just figured that I could wear this dress again. But I had no idea that you would take it so hard."

Feeling a bit remorseful, Takumi lamented, "I'm sorry, Akira. I guess I kind of overreacted."

"Don't apologize. I'm actually kind of flattered that you'd be jealous over something like this."

"I'm not jealous!" he continued to insist.

Leaning over, Akira proceeded to give him a quick peck on the cheek, which kind of took him by surprise. It also brought a smile to his face and helped to put his mind at ease.

"I won't be gone long," she affectionately reminded him, "so try not to worry."

"Uh, sure," he replied a bit flustered.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Oh, wait a minute, Akira," Takumi called after her.

"What is it?"

"Isn't Izumi-san supposed to be coming over this evening?"

"Oh yeah, I meant to tell you. I called and left a message on her answering machine to let her know not to come over too early."

"That's good. Well, have a good time, Akira."

"Thanks."

Takumi watched as she descended the stairs only to be met by Hiroki who was waiting for her at the bottom. Observing them through the balustrade, his heart sank when he witnessed Hiroki greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Takumi tried to shake it off and not let it get to him though. After all, she had assured him that this meant nothing to her, and that was good enough for him.

* * *

"Yet another delicious meal, Misaki-san," Takumi complimented as he sat back against the dining room chair.

"Thank you, Takumi-san, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Can I help you clean up?" Takumi offered, picking up his plate as he started to clear the table.

"That's mighty thoughtful of you to offer," she gratefully replied, "but I can manage. You just go and relax, I'll take care of this."

"Oh, okay. Um, Misaki-san, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course. What is it, Takumi-san?"

"Would it be all right if I used your kitchen tomorrow to make something?"

"Why certainly. But you don't need to go through the trouble. Just tell me what kind of food you want prepared and I'll be more than happy to make it for you."

"Actually," he bashfully responded, "I plan on taking Akira on a picnic tomorrow and I'd kind of like to prepare something special for her myself."

"Oh, I see. How very romantic," Misaki replied rather intrigued. "Well in that case I offer you free reign of the entire kitchen, plus I'll try and help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you, Misaki-san."

"Not at all. Anything to help along a budding romance."

Takumi couldn't help but to blush at her remark.

"Excuse me, Takumi-san," Kenji interrupted as he entered the room, "but Sakamoto-sama is here to see you."

"Izumi?" Takumi wondered, realizing that she was here rather early.

Following Kenji out into the living room, Takumi observed Izumi leaning against an arm of the sofa, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Good evening, Izumi-san," Takumi greeted her.

"Oh, hey, Takumi-san. Is Akira still here?"

"I'm afraid not. She left with Hiroki-san about forty-five minutes ago. Didn't you get her message?"

"Oh I got it alright. I even had to replay it twice to make sure I wasn't hearing things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well imagine my surprise when she told me not to come too early because she had a dinner engagement with Hiroki."

"A dinner engagement? Oh is that what she called it?" Takumi curiously remarked.

"Then you knew about it?"

"Well, yeah."

"So you just let your fiancée go out on a date? Takumi-san, are you nuts?" Izumi harshly denounced.

"You don't understand, it's not like that," Takumi tried to clarify. "Akira's only doing this because her father asked her to. He supposedly wants them to get to know each other better."

"Wait a minute. Takumi-san, did you even ask Akira's father for his permission to marry her?"

"Sure, but uh, he hasn't exactly said yes," Takumi replied somewhat awkwardly, then optimistically added, "But I'm sure he will. We just need to work a few things out."

"Oh brother," Izumi said rolling her eyes. "Now I see what's going on. Her father's obviously serious about going through with their arranged marriage. We have to do something."

"Do something?"

"Takumi-san, you're going to lose her!" Izumi adamantly warned.

"What? No, you're mistaken. That's not going to happen. In the first place she's only doing this to appease her father, and secondly she has no interest in him."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course. I mean, just because she wore that dress doesn't mean she's trying to make… an impression," Takumi hesitated, sounding as though he was having a few doubts.

"Oh, and what dress would that be?" Izumi inquisitively asked.

"Forget I said that," Takumi tried to blow it off. "Besides, she didn't have anything else to wear, that's all."

"Come on, what was so special about the dress?" Izumi hounded him for information.

"It's nothing, really," he insisted. "I already told you that she didn't have anything else to wear, plus she didn't have time to buy something else. So really it's not a big deal that she wore the same thing that she wore the night that I… proposed to her."

His voice began to trail off toward the end while Izumi became stunned at this revelation.

"Oh, Takumi-san, you're blind if you can't see what's going on."

"Look, I think you're blowing this way out of proportion," he shot back.

"Okay, okay, maybe it is as you say," she relented. "But still, aren't you the least bit worried?"

"I'll admit that I had my doubts, but she personally assured me that this whole thing means nothing to her, and that's good enough for me. But more importantly, I trust her. I trust her with all my heart."

"Well that's fine, but it's not about whether you trust her. What about Hiroki, do you trust him?"

"Uh…"

Takumi had no answer, becoming worried as he thought back to what Hiroki had said earlier. He now had the impression that this was turning into a contest for Akira's affections.

"There's only one thing we can do," Izumi offered. "We need to follow them."

"What?" Takumi was shocked at the suggestion. "We can't do that!"

"It's the only way we can be sure."

"Izumi-san, I'm not going to spy on them. And besides, why are you so concerned about her anyway? This doesn't even affect you. After all, I'm the one who's engaged to her."

"But I'm her best friend, so I have a right to be worried about her. You should be too. That's why I think we need to do this."

"I told you, I'm not going to spy on them and there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind."

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Takumi frustratingly remarked.

"Oh stop worrying," Izumi replied. "We're actually doing her a favor. She'll thank us for this later."

"You're kidding, right?" Takumi said with disbelief.

"Okay, Kenji-san, you can drop us off here," Izumi instructed.

Pulling up around the center of the shopping district in the nearby city of Nara, Kenji opened the door for his guests, allowing them to disembark.

"Would you like for me to wait here or shall I pick you up at a later time, Takumi-san?" Kenji inquired.

Takumi thought for a moment, "Oh, um…"

"That's okay, you don't have to wait around," Izumi interjected. " We're not sure how long we're going to be so we'll just take a cab back."

"Uh, yeah, I guess we'll do that," Takumi concurred, seeming a bit annoyed by Izumi's take charge attitude.

"As you wish," Kenji complied as he got back in the car and drove off.

"Why did you tell him that?" Takumi demanded to know. "He could have waited. Just how long do you plan for us to be here anyway?"

"Don't really know. It all depends on them," referring to Akira and Hiroki. "Come on, the restaurant is this way."

Following the impetuous girl through the shopping district, they soon came upon a rather elegant storefront that was surrounded by a brick façade. The plate glass window looking into the building was covered with red velvet drapery to provide privacy for its guests.

"This is where they're at?" Takumi asked as he surveyed the premises. "Looks expensive."

"It is. It's a kaiseki restaurant. I hear the food here runs about 20,000 yen per person."

"Wow."

"I know. I've always wanted to eat in a place like this where they have all those different courses, eight to twelve depending on the season. Then using the finest seasonal ingredients and having them each served in gorgeous dinnerware surrounded by flowers and even leaves that accent the color of each dish. It's so romantic. But who am I kidding, I could never afford it."

"So how did you know that they were coming here anyway?" Takumi inquired.

"Misaki-san told me. I asked her earlier since I figured that Akira would let her know where she was going."

"Oh. So what do we do now? I hope you're not planning on going inside."

"No, we won't be doing that," Izumi replied as she then started to jump up and down a few times to try and see over the top of the privacy curtain.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I can…" Izumi began to explain, stopping suddenly when she realized, "Hmm, this isn't going to work. I need something to…"

Now turning to Takumi, a devious grin suddenly appeared upon her face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Before he realized what had happened, Takumi found himself down on his hands and knees while Izumi stood upon his back, allowing her to see inside the restaurant.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Takumi uttered under his breath. "Izumi-san, can you please hurry, I don't think I can keep this up for very long. You're pretty heavy."

"What are you trying to say, that I'm overweight?"

"Just hurry it up. Besides, it looks like it's going to start raining pretty soon."

"Alright, alright. Oh, I think I see him."

"Him? What about Akira?"

"Huh? Oh yeah she's there too. Ahhh, he looks so handsome in that suit," she sighed, admiring Hiroki.

"Uh, Izumi-san," Takumi said in pain as he tried to get her attention.

"I wonder what he ordered," she began to daydream. "I'll bet he ordered tonkatsu; that's his favorite."

"Izumi-san."

"Of course this is a kaiseki restaurant, so that might not really fit in with all the other courses. Then again…"

"IZUMI-SAN!" Takumi yelled, now in considerable pain.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, hopping down off his back.

Slowly standing up, Takumi began to arch his back to try and relieve some of the pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied a bit agitated. "So can we go now?"

"Not just yet. I want to see where they go when they come out."

"What are you talking about? They're going straight home once they're finished."

"We don't know that for sure. Come on, it won't be that much longer. They should be done pretty soon anyway. We can watch for them from across the street," indicating to a nearby arcade.

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

As they made their way across the street and into the arcade, a UFO catcher immediately caught her attention. Filled with several types of anime and manga plush characters, Izumi had her eye fixated on one in particular.

"Oh, that's so cute," she squealed, pining over a green frog plushie, her hands now pressed up against the glass.

Takumi was amazed at her short attention span, completely forgetting why they had come here in the first place.

"What, the Keroro Gunso plushie?" Takumi asked.

"Could you try and win it for me, Takumi-san?"

"But these things are rigged. They're impossible to win at."

"Please!" Izumi pleaded.

Realizing that she probably wouldn't relent anyway, Takumi reluctantly obliged her. Plus he figured that this would keep her preoccupied and out of trouble for the time being.

"Oh, all right."

"Yay! Thank you, Takumi-san."

Inserting his money into the machine, Takumi carefully maneuvered the claw-like device over the desired figure and dropped it straight down on top of it. The claw then closed around the head of the plushie as the crane began to pull the figure up. But before it could reach the chute where it would be dispensed, it slipped out of the flimsy claws grip and back down onto the pile with the rest of the plushies.

"See, I told you," he contended.

"Awww, try again."

There was no point in arguing with her, he figured, so he just made another attempt. Once again the elusive object slipped out of the claw's grip. Becoming frustrated, Takumi tried several more times until finally he succeeded. Of course by that time he had spent 1500 yen on something that was only worth around 800 yen.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Izumi gratefully replied when he handed the frog plushie to her.

Feeling a sense of satisfaction, Takumi felt confident enough to try and win something for Akira as he spied another UFO catcher, this one filled with characters from the Naruto series.

"I'm going to see if I can win a Sasuke plushie for Akira," he told Izumi.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you."

Walking over to it and inserting his money, Takumi made two failed attempts at retrieving it. But on the third try he felt that it was finally in his grasp.

"Almost got it. Just a little more and…"

"There they are!" Izumi cried out as she noticed Akira and Hiroki emerging from the restaurant, causing Takumi to drop the plushie.

"Izumi-san! I almost had it."

"Sorry," she apologized, "but we have to see where they go."

"Here we go again," Takumi frustratingly said as he rolled his eyes.

Observing them from inside the arcade at first and then following at a safe distance, Izumi and Takumi watched as they walked down the street for about a half a block and then made their way into a small building of retail shops.

"Where are they going?" Takumi wondered. "I thought she said they were going straight home."

"See, I told you."

Watching from directly across the street, they noticed as Hiroki walked up to what looked like a cashier's booth and paid an attendant. After that, he headed up a flight of stairs along with Akira.

"What do you suppose is up there?" Takumi curiously asked.

Izumi then noticed a sign over the stairs as they approached the building, pointing it out to Takumi.

"Karaoke?" Takumi read the sign aloud, sounding rather puzzled. "But Akira hates karaoke. At least I thought she did. What could she be doing here?"

"Think about it. A private room, the two of them alone… Come on, do I have to draw you a picture?"

"Izumi-san, that's crazy! How could you even think that?"

"Okay, okay, that's probably not it. But we still need to see what they're doing here. Come on."

For once Takumi didn't argue with her, for now he too was curious to find out why Akira had come here. Walking past several food and retail establishments within the building, Takumi walked up to the cashier's booth and paid the attendant a one hour rental fee for the use of one of the karaoke rooms, requesting one directly next to Akira and Hiroki's. Heading up the stairs, Takumi and Izumi now entered a tiny nine by nine square foot room, which featured a small metal table and four chairs in addition to the karaoke machine in the corner of the room. Izumi immediately put her ear up against the wall to the adjoining room to try and listen in on them.

"I can't hear anything. It's too quiet over there. Hmm, that can't be good," she figured, letting her imagination run wild.

"Of course you can't hear anything, these rooms are soundproof."

"Oh."

By now Takumi was feeling completely guilt-ridden, trying to figure out how he had allowed the situation to get to this point.

"Maybe I can hear them better if I listen through their door."

"Izumi-san, enough!" Takumi forcefully said, finally putting his foot down. "We have to stop this. Let's just get out of here and go home."

"But we just got here. Don't you want to know what they're doing?"

"I don't care anymore. I'm sure that there's a perfectly good explanation. We never should have come here in the first place. This is just wrong."

"Takumi-san…" Izumi softly uttered as she watched him walk out of the room.

"You coming?" Takumi asked as he turned and stuck his head back in the room.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she weakly replied.

"Can't believe I wasted my money on this," he said in frustration.

"Well, we could always go back in and sing a few songs. That way it won't be a total waste."

"Forget it. Let's just go."

"Alright. Oh, wait."

"What is it?"

"I think I left Keroro on the table. I'll be right back."

As Izumi went back in to retrieve her plushie, the door to the room next to them began to open.

"I'm just going to get something to drink," Hiroki's voice was heard saying. "You sure you don't want anything?"

Before Takumi could duck back inside the room, Hiroki turned around as he closed the door and caught sight of him.

"You! What are you doing here?" Hiroki demanded to know.

"Well, I…"

"Did you say something, Takumi-san?" Izumi asked as she came back out, now clutching her plushie.

"Izumi?" Hiroki said rather surprised.

"Hello, Hiroki," Izumi bashfully responded.

"How… how… how are you?" the tongue-tied Hiroki managed to get out. "I mean, are you okay? This loser isn't causing you any trouble, is he?"

"Hiroki?" Akira's voice was heard as she opened the door. "Who are you talking to? Is somebody th… Takumi! Izumi! What are you two doing here?"

"I think I know," Hiroki suddenly realized. "He's here to spy on us and he dragged poor Izumi along with him."

"Takumi, is this true?" Akira asked rather shocked.

"Um, not exactly," he timidly replied.

"What do you mean, not exactly? I don't understand. Why would you do something like this? I thought you trusted me."

"I do!"

"Well then how do you explain this?"

"Well I…" Takumi began, then inquired, "Wait, what about you? You told me you were going straight home after dinner. So why did you come here?"

"I was going to go straight home. But when I called to let you know that I was on my way, imagine my surprise when Misaki told me that you had gone out somewhere with Izumi. So naturally I came here when Hiroki asked me. There was no point in going home yet if you two weren't there."

"Oh," Takumi replied, feeling rather ashamed of himself. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"How could you? How could you, Takumi?"

"Akira, I…"

"Wait, it's not his fault!" Izumi intervened. "It was really my…"

"My idea," Takumi admitted. "Akira, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Takumi-san, what are doing?" Izumi tried to understand. "It's not your fault. Why are you…"

"Don't try to defend him, Izumi," Hiroki replied. "You shouldn't be hanging around with him anyway. He's nothing but trouble."

"Takumi, I… I think you should leave," Akira sadly requested. "I don't think I can even stand to look at you right now."

"Akira."

"You heard her," Hiroki firmly reiterated. "I think you've caused her enough trouble for one day. So just leave!"

"Akira, I…"

Unable to face him, Akira turned her head off to the side as a now heartbroken Takumi just looked on with a feeling of hopelessness.

"I'm sorry!" he cried out, quickly turning and running back down the stairs.

"Takumi-san!" Izumi called after him.

"Izumi, just let him go," Hiroki advised, prompting Akira to have an eerie feeling of deja vu as his words echoed those of her father's.

Ignoring his suggestion and now appearing visibly upset, Izumi just looked over at Akira and angrily expressed, "You didn't have to be so hard on him!"

Akira was taken aback by Izumi's sudden emotional outburst, watching as she ran off after Takumi. She was confused and at the same time worried at her friend's behavior. Had she developed feelings for Takumi? Or worse yet, had Takumi developed feelings for her?

Meanwhile, as Izumi was about to exit the building, she noticed that it had started to rain. Looking outside she could see Takumi from across the street running in the direction that they had come from. Quickly purchasing an umbrella from one of the merchants, Izumi immediately went off after him. As she crossed the street she quickly lost sight of him as the heavy rainfall only hampered her search even more. Her umbrella was no match for the fierce gusts of wind that began whipping up, causing her to pause momentarily under a nearby awning. Within a few minutes, when the storm began to let up somewhat, she finally observed Takumi's figure emerging from the arcade, which slowly began making its way back in her direction.

"Takumi-san, are you alright?" a rather concerned Izumi asked as she ran over toward him, quickly shielding him with the umbrella. "Oh, you're soaked. You're going to catch a cold. What were you thinking?"

Reaching under his shirt, Takumi pulled out the plush, but somewhat damp, figure of Sasuke that he had tried to win earlier.

"I finally got it," he weakly proclaimed, holding it up to her. "Of course, now it just feels like a hollow victory."

"Oh, Takumi-san," she apologetically replied. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I never should have talked you into doing this."

"But in the end I agreed to it," he confessed. "So I'm just as much to blame."

The rain began to ease up somewhat as Takumi then proceeded to flag down a cab.

"I don't understand you," Izumi tried to comprehend. "Why did you tell them that this was your idea? I was about to tell them the truth before you stopped me. Why did you do that?"

"Well, if you took the blame then Hiroki-san would most likely be upset with you. But since he already doesn't like me very much, I just let him think that it was my idea. After all, I didn't want him to think ill of you. No point in having him hate the both of us, right?"

Izumi was dumbfounded at his reasoning as she just stood and looked upon his kind face.

"Takumi-san, you…" Dropping her umbrella, Izumi threw her arms around him as the rain, along with her tears, ran down her cheeks. "You idiot. Why do you have to be so noble? Why…"

Even though he felt a bit awkward in this position, Takumi eventually placed his arms around Izumi to try and comfort her, seeing as how upset she was.

"I'm sorry!" She cried upon his shoulder. "Even after all I've put you through, you still find it in your heart to… Thank you."

Witnessing all of this from a short distance, Akira was horrified at the scene that was taking place before her eyes.

"Jirou's going to be a few minutes," Hiroki informed her, referring to his chauffeur as he then flipped his cell phone closed. "You want to look around in one of the stores while we wait? Akira?"

Unresponsive, Akira continued to stare out through the storefront window as Hiroki then too looked out in the same direction to see what had her so captivated.

"Izumi," Hiroki uttered under his breath in disbelief, then observed as the two began to get into the cab.

As the cab drove off, Akira placed her left hand up against the plate glass window while her forehead then fell upon it. Hiroki knew that she was taking this really hard as he observed a small pool of tears now forming along the tile floor.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Hiroki tried to console her, placing a hand upon her shoulder for reassurance. "Maybe it's for the best though. At least now you know what kind of person he really is."

Raising her head and looking over to him, Akira watched as Hiroki pulled a handkerchief from his inside jacket pocket and then offered it to her.

"Thank you," she gratefully replied, proceeding to dab her eyes with it, then requested, "Could you please give me a few minutes to myself."

"Of course, I understand," he sympathized. "I'll just be in one of the stores if you need me."

Now taking a seat on a nearby bench, Akira just shook her head as she tried to make sense of what had transpired. Leaning forward and resting her arms against her legs, she noticed the artificial light reflecting off of her engagement ring. Clasping it in her right hand, Akira began to twist and slide the ring along her finger as she hopelessly pondered a now uncertain future. Suddenly she saw a familiar pair of shoes come into view. Looking up, Akira saw Hiroki's kind-hearted face smiling down at her. Bringing his right hand from behind his back, Hiroki presented her with a single, long-stemmed red rose. Accepting it, tears once again began to form in her eyes as she then stood up and placed her arms around him.

"It's okay, I'm here for you now," he gently whispered in her ear, her head now resting upon his shoulder.

Akira held the rose in her left hand as it pressed up against his back. Even though her ring was concealed behind the flower, she thought she saw a small glimmer of light shining through the petals, emanating from the gemstone.


	11. Let's Misbehave

**Chapter 11**

**Let's Misbehave**

"I made some fresh tea for you, Sakamoto-sama," Misaki informed Izumi, proceeding to pour a cup for her guest who was seated in a chair in the family room. "This should help warm you up."

"Oh, thank you Misaki-san," Izumi replied as she removed a towel that was wrapped around her head.

"Can I get you a fresh towel?"

"Thanks, but that won't be necessary. Besides, I didn't get nearly as wet as Takumi-san. The poor thing was drenched. I just hope he doesn't catch a cold."

"I'm sure he'll be… Oh, Akira-sama," Misaki suddenly noticed as Akira entered the room. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Misaki, is Takumi upstairs?" Akira asked in a rather weak tone.

"Why yes he is. He just went up a minute ago to take a shower."

"Oh," she dishearteningly replied.

"Akira, we need to talk," Izumi adamantly requested, prompting Misaki to exit the room.

"I really don't feel like talking much right now, Izumi."

"But it's important!" she insisted, now getting up out of the chair.

"Izumi, I think it might be best if you just went home."

"Not until we clear this up!" she continued to protest. "Takumi-san had nothing to do with this; it was all my idea. I forced him into it."

"What?" Akira was surprised to hear.

"It's true! In fact, he even tried to talk me out of it several times, but I… I wouldn't listen. I'm so sorry, Akira. I never meant to hurt the two of you. I feel just awful about this."

"Izumi," Akira sympathized.

"I tried to tell you earlier but then Takumi-san stepped in and took the blame himself."

"Hmm, that sounds like something that he would do. But wait, if that's true then how do you explain when I saw the two of you together just before you got into the cab?"

"Before we got into…" Izumi thought for a moment, then realized, "Oh, oh no. You've got it all wrong, Akira. It's not what you think. I had just asked him why he had confessed that this was his idea. When he told me that he didn't want Hiroki to think badly of me, I… I just lost it. That's when I started crying on his shoulder and he just held me for support."

Akira just stood silently, pondering over what Izumi had revealed to her.

"You have to believe me! Akira, he's madly in love with you. Don't you know that by now? He even told me while I was trying to convince him to go along with me that he trusts you with all his heart. Honestly, I've never met anyone like that before. I couldn't believe even after all I had put him through that he still found it in his heart to perform such an unselfish act just to protect me."

"I can. So that's it," Akira understood. "Well that certainly explains a lot."

"Yeah, well, I just thought you should know," Izumi glumly replied. "Anyway, I better go."

"Go? What are you talking about?"

"But I thought…"

"Have you forgotten about our little sleepover? We still have a lot of catching up to do."

"You mean, you're not mad?"

"Well, of course I'm a little upset. But to tell you the truth I'm actually more relieved than anything."

"Oh, Akira, I…" a relieved Izumi began to cry as she embraced Akira. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Akira tried to reassure her.

"I really made a mess of things, huh?" she sniffled.

"Oh, Izumi, you haven't changed a bit," Akira supportively said, hugging her friend. "You always did have a knack for inviting trouble."

"And you were always there to try and keep me out of trouble," Izumi countered as she wiped her eyes. "I don't how you've managed to put up with me for all these years."

"Well, somebody has to look after you. That's what being a best friend is all about."

"Akira."

"Still, I'm curious. Why did you do it anyway?"

Thinking for a moment, Izumi, in a nonchalant manner, simply replied, "Oh, you know me. I guess my curiosity just got the best of me again."

Realizing that she wasn't exactly telling her everything, Akira just accepted her explanation for the time being.

"What am I going to do with you?" Akira said shaking her head. "Come on, let's go."

As the two headed upstairs, Akira stopped in front of Takumi's room.

"You go on ahead," Akira instructed. "I need to talk to Takumi first."

"Okay. Then I guess I'll wash my hair in the meantime. The rain really did a number on it."

As Izumi headed down the hall toward Akira's room, Akira knocked lightly on Takumi's door, which was only partially closed.

"Takumi?"

When there was no response, Akira opened the door a bit more and stuck her head inside. Seeing no one, she slowly began to enter but then noticed that the door to his bathroom was closed. Deciding to come back later, Akira began to leave when suddenly Takumi emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"S… sorry," Akira embarrassingly stammered, quickly turning her head off to the side. "I'll just come back later."

"Wait!" Takumi cried out as he reached over and grabbed hold of her arm. "Please don't go."

Startled, Akira noticed a look of concern in his eyes. Silently staring at each other momentarily, she soon found herself slowly glancing downward, scanning Takumi's body with her eyes. Past his broad shoulders, beyond his surgical scar and continuing on down to his waist, Akira became entranced as she fixated on his lower torso region.

Thinking that she was eyeing his hand that still had a hold of her, Takumi released her from his grip and quickly apologized. "Um, sorry."

"Huh?" she replied in a stupor as her head shot back up, now regaining her composure.

"Akira, can you ever forgive me? I was a fool for…"

"No, it's okay, really," she interjected. "Izumi told me everything."

"She, she did?"

"Yeah. And besides, I know how persistent she can be, so I'm really not that surprised that you got talked into this."

"Believe me, Akira, the only reason I eventually agreed to go along with her was to try and keep her out of trouble. But obviously I didn't do a very good job of it. One thing just led to another and…"

"I know, I know. She can be a handful at times, but she means well. Anyway, I'm sorry."

"Wha… what are you apologizing for?" Takumi asked, quite taken aback. "I'm the one who's at fault here. It doesn't matter that she talked me into it. I still agreed to it in the end, so I'm just as guilty."

"Still, I was pretty hard on you back there and I jumped to conclusions. I never should have doubted you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Because for a moment there even I started to have some doubts when you went into that karaoke place. But then I realized that you would never lie to me and that there was probably a logical explanation. That's when I decided to leave. Of course, that's also when Hiroki-san saw us."

"Well, you didn't exactly help matters by confessing that it was all your idea. Still, it was pretty sweet of you to do that for Izumi. Stupid, but sweet."

"Uh, thanks, I think. So does this mean that you forgive me?"

Now wrapping her arms firmly but lovingly around his waist, Akira slyly remarked, "Oh you're not getting off that easily."

Takumi was caught off guard, yet pleasantly surprised, as he felt Akira's lips engulf his while her warm body rubbed up against his bare chest. By now the two had been completely overcome with passion.

"Mmmm, Akira," he uttered, breathing heavily as he began to feel her tongue sliding between his lips.

Now totally aroused, Takumi began to move their still entwined bodies across the room until he had Akira pinned up against the wall.

"Oh, Takumi!" Akira moaned, while his lips now slowly descended along her neck, prompting her to throw her head back as Takumi then began to caress her shoulders.

"Hey, Akira," came Izumi's voice, "do you care which of your pajamas that I…" Taken by surprise at their compromising position she awkwardly added, "Uh, s… sorry. The door was open and…"

"Uh, Izumi, we were just…" an embarrassed Akira tried to explain as she began to push Takumi off of her. However, in doing so, Takumi's towel came loose and fell to the floor, exposing his backside to Izumi.

"Oh my," Izumi reacted as she placed a hand over her mouth, yet appeared somewhat amused.

Immediately crouching down to try and conceal his private area, Takumi quickly grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped it around himself again as a flustered Akira looked off to the side.

"Well uh, it's good to see that you two have made up," Izumi commented, then under her breath added, "although I wasn't expecting you to be making out."

Hearing this, the two, both beet-red in the face, had their heads turned off to the side, too embarrassed to face Izumi directly.

"Anyway," Izumi continued, "I uh, just wanted to ask if you cared which of your pajamas that I wore, Akira."

"No. I don't care," Akira hastily spoke. "Wear whatever you want. I'll uh, be over there in a minute."

"Um, okay thanks. But don't hurry on my account. Take your time and uh… finish… whatever it was that you were doing."

As Izumi raced off down the hall, Akira and Takumi slowly turned to face each other, still feeling a bit uncomfortable over their recent actions.

"I'm uh, going to go join Izumi now," Akira said uneasily.

"Oh, ah, okay," Takumi stammered.

"We'll try not to be too loud."

"That's fine. Well ah, good night."

"See you in the morning," she replied, beginning to exit the room.

"Akira?" he called after her.

Turning around at the doorway, Akira looked over at Takumi who seemed to have a serious look on his face as he began to nervously shuffle his feet. "Yes?" she acknowledged.

"I uh…" Takumi awkwardly began, trying to express his feelings, then simply remarked, "Uh, have a good time."

"Thanks," Akira replied, then with a big smile added, "but I already did. Good night, Takumi."

Watching intently as she left, Takumi marveled over her departing remark. Slowly backing up toward his bed, Takumi plopped down backwards onto his mattress, his arms extended, and just stared up at the ceiling with a big grin of satisfaction on his face.

* * *

Lying in bed reading a manga, Takumi could occasionally hear squealing and giggling coming from down the hall. Unfazed, he just smiled and pondered momentarily at the possible girlish discussions that they might be having.

"Takumi-san?" Misaki's voice was heard from outside his door.

"Oh, come in, Misaki-san," Takumi replied, sitting up in his bed.

"First, I just wanted to remind you to take your medicine."

"Thank you, I already have."

"And secondly, Akira-sama and Sakamoto-sama wanted me to invite you over to their little sleepover."

"Huh, I wonder what that could be about."

"I couldn't really say. Although, having experienced something similar when I was young, I can offer you this advice."

"Really? And what's that?"

"Watch your back," Misaki warned with a mischievous look upon her face. "Well, good night, and have fun."

Not liking the sound of that, Takumi got up from his bed and cautiously approached Akira's room.

"Akira? Izumi-san?" he called out as he knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Takumi-san," Izumi requested, which was then proceeded by some snickering in the background.

Hesitating before he entered, Takumi slowly opened the door, deciding to heed Misaki's advice. Not yet entering, he carefully scanned the visible portion of the room, even going so far as to check underneath the door to see if anyone might be waiting behind it. Figuring that it was clear, Takumi warily began to enter the room, ever vigilant of his surroundings.

"Hello? Akira? Izumi-san? Where are you guys?"

Suddenly from above, Takumi found himself bombarded with pillows from both sides of the room. Completely forgetting that these were ninja that he was dealing with, all Takumi could do now was to take the assault as he lay helplessly on the ground trying to protect himself as best he could. When the barrage had stopped he had a much more pleasant experience as the two girls now lay huddled up beside him, hugging his body as if to say, "Thanks for being such a good sport."

"You okay, Takumi?" Akira asked, still laughing somewhat. "We were just having some fun with you, I hope you didn't mind."

"No, it's okay," he replied as Akira helped him up. "I actually figured you might try something like that, only I never anticipated an assault from above. Uh, where were you hiding anyway?"

Turning her back and pointing up to a corner of the ceiling, Takumi took this opportunity to exact his revenge. Grabbing a pillow off the floor, he swung it at the back of Akira's head only to have her snatch it before he could even land a blow.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now you should know better than that," Akira remarked with her back still turned to him. She then lobbed the pillow back at him, causing him to land on her bed.

Sighing heavily as he lay there with his hands now clasped behind his head, Takumi could only lament, "Serves me right for falling in love with a kunoichi."

"Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Akira appeared to take offense at.

"Huh? N… nothing. I didn't mean anything by it, honest."

"So you think that just because I'm a kunoichi I'm not good enough for you, is that it?"

"Wha… No, of course not."

"Well if that's the way you feel about me, then maybe I should marry Hiroki instead."

"What?" he shockingly reacted as he now sat up on the bed. "You can't be serious! Akira!"

"Come on, Takumi-san, you don't need her anymore," Izumi said, sitting down next to him.

"Izumi-san, what are you…" Takumi responded quite startled, overwhelmed as Izumi began to snuggle up next to him.

"I'm much more fun than she is anyway," she remarked in a rather sensual tone. "And, I'm a much better kunoichi too."

"Oh is that so?" Akira shot back. "Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is!"

"All right. Let's settle this once and for all," Izumi demanded as she then went over to Akira's closet and retrieved two katana, handing one to Akira.

Unsheathing their swords and facing off against each other on opposite ends of the bed, Takumi just sat there helplessly caught between the two, bewildered at what was taking place.

"Akira, Izumi-san, please don't do this. I beg of you."

"Stay out of this, Takumi," Akira warned, "this doesn't concern you."

"Don't worry, Takumi-san," Izumi assured him, "this will be over soon enough and then we can be together."

"Huh?"

"Wish me luck."

"Yeah well you're gonna need all the luck you can get, sister," Akira countered. "You ready?"

"Absolutely."

"All right then. One…"

"Akira, Izumi-san, I'm begging you, stop this at once!"

"Two…"

"Please don't!"

"THREE!"

"GOTCHA!" Akira and Izumi both shouted together at Takumi with their swords now pointed at him.

"Wha… you mean you two… it was all a…" Takumi incoherently rattled off as he realized that he had been had.

Sitting down on opposite sides of him, Akira and Izumi both placed their arms around Takumi to reassure him and apologize for their little prank.

"Oh, Takumi, we're sorry," Akira expressed.

"Yeah, we were just messing with you," Izumi added. "Hope we didn't scare you too much."

Looking down, Takumi began to shake his head in disgust. When he raised it, he had an incensed look upon his face.

"What's the matter with you two?" he furiously shouted, standing up and looking down at them. "You think that's funny? Playing with people's emotions like that? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Takumi, we're sorry," Akira profoundly apologized.

"Don't talk to me! I've had enough of your juvenile pranks! I'm leaving!"

Storming out of the room, Takumi then slammed the door behind him as Akira and Izumi just looked at each other quite dumbfounded.

"Wha… what just happened?" a puzzled Izumi asked.

"I think we overdid it," Akira realized. "Come on, we better go apologize."

As they went to open the door to the room, they were surprised to see Takumi standing there with his arms folded along with a devious grin on his face.

"Gotcha!" he said with a vengeance.

"Well how do you like that," Izumi remarked, looking over at Akira. "He beat us at our own game."

"I suppose we had it coming," a relieved Akira replied.

"What do you say we call a truce?" Izumi suggested.

"Gladly," Takumi accepted. "I think we've had enough practical jokes for one night."

"I quite agree," Kenji concurred, standing before the three with a large tray in his hands. "You must be quite hungry after all of that."

"You read my mind, Kenji-san," Izumi replied. "Practical jokes take a lot out of you, so I've built up quite an appetite."

"Glad to hear it," Kenji said, setting the tray of snacks down on a desk in Akira's room.

"Well I hope you girls aren't being too rough on poor Takumi-san," Misaki remarked as she now entered the room and set a tray of tea down beside the other.

"Don't worry, he got his revenge on us," Izumi explained. "We really thought we had him but he managed to turn the tables on us. I guess we'll just have to get back at him another time."

"Now wait a minute…" Takumi protested.

"Just kidding," Izumi jokingly replied. "Jeez, Takumi-san, lighten up."

"Well, we'll leave the three of you to have your little fun," Misaki said. "Oh, and Takumi-san?"

"Yes?"

"Go easy on them," she said with a wink and a smile.

Takumi thanked them as they started to leave the room. While closing the door behind him, Kenji looked to Takumi and complimented, "Well played, Takumi-san."

After enjoying their little snack, Takumi stood up and stretched his arms, after which he began to arch his back.

"You okay, Takumi?" Akira asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's nothing. My back's just a little sore from this evening when someone decided to use me as a footstool," he sarcastically remarked, looking over at Izumi.

"Oops, sorry about that," Izumi innocently retorted, then thought, "Hey, why don't we give you a back massage? It's the least we can do."

"Uh, I don't know. Besides, it doesn't really hurt that much."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Don't look at me, Takumi," Akira replied with a smirk. "You know how she gets when she sets her mind to something. Better just take your shirt off and lie down."

"Can't we at least do this without me removing my shirt?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Izumi said. "Besides, we already know what your naked body looks like."

"Izumi-san!"

"I told you," Akira reiterated, "there's no arguing with her. Come on, let me help you."

Takumi was taken by surprise as Akira began to unbutton his pajama top.

"Uh, Akira," he bashfully stated, "I can do that."

"Oh, just let her, Takumi-san," Izumi suggested. "Who knows, maybe she'll pick up where the two of you left off before."

"IZUMI!" the two protested in unison.

"Heh heh," she shrewdly snickered.

"Um, Izumi, could you get me my massage oils out of the bathroom," Akira requested as she removed Takumi's shirt. "They're in the cabinet under the sink."

"Sure. Not a problem."

"Alright, Takumi, lie down on your stomach."

No longer protesting, Takumi got on the bed and complied, remembering back to when Akira massaged his shoulder and how good that had felt.

"Here you go, Akira," Izumi said, handing her a small wicker basket containing several bottles.

"Thanks, Izumi. Now let's see," Akira thought as she sorted through the variety of oils. "Ah, here we are. This should do the trick."

Warming up first, Akira began to apply gentle pressure to his back with the tips of her fingers in slow circular motions, moving up and down the side of his spine.

"Relax, Takumi, you're too tense."

"Oh, sorry."

With his head turned off to the side facing Akira, Takumi's eyes glanced over at her awe-inspiring figure and then suddenly began to feel at ease.

"That's better," Akira said as she proceeded.

"Oh, Akira, that feels so good."

"This is nothing. I'm just getting warmed up," she informed him.

Now taking the bottle of oil that she had selected, Akira first rubbed some into her hands and then began to apply some to Takumi's back. Using smooth delicate strokes, Akira slid her palms in opposite directions outward to the sides of his back, starting with the lower back area and then moving up.

"This lavender oil that I'm using will help you to relax. It helps soothe your mind as well as your skin. Plus it promotes restful sleep."

"Akira, this feels absolutely remarkable. And your hands, they're… uh, so warm and soft… uh… oh yeah."

Akira couldn't help but to smile, yet felt somewhat guilty. Enjoying what she was doing so much, it actually gave her pleasure just from being able to run her hands along his masculine physique.

"Let me try, Akira," Izumi offered.

"Uh, I don't know, Izumi," Akira hesitated, secretly wanting to keep Takumi to herself. "You could really hurt his back if you don't know what you're doing. But if you want, you could massage his shoulders."

"Okay."

While Akira stood working on the side of the bed, Izumi hopped up onto the mattress and kneeled on the opposite side of Takumi. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she attempted to massage them.

"Ah, Izumi-san, that's too rough," Takumi promptly informed her.

"Oh, sorry."

"Here, let me show you something," Akira began to explain. Demonstrating the technique that she wished for her to use, Akira took Izumi's hands and strategically placed them on specific areas of Takumi's shoulders. "There, now just like I showed you."

"Like this?"

"Good, you've got the idea."

"How's that feel, Takumi-san?"

"Not bad. That actually feels pretty good, Izumi-san. Thank you."

"Really? Oh I'm so glad."

While Izumi now worked on Takumi's shoulders, Akira resumed her massage of his lower and upper back. As the two continued to pamper him over the next half-hour, Takumi was utterly contented and couldn't get over the fact that not one but two cute girls were massaging him. He definitely felt as though he were in heaven.

"There, that should do it," Akira said, removing her hands from Takumi. "So how do you feel now?"

"That was incredible! You girls are positively amazing," Takumi complimented as he sat up. "I feel fantastic. Thank you so much for doing that. I really appreciate it."

"It was our pleasure," Akira graciously told him. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Plus it was the least we could do after all we had put you through this evening," Izumi said. Then with a bit of remorse added. "And… for all I put you through. I hope this at least makes up for some of that."

"Don't worry about it," he tried to reassure her. "At least everything worked out."

"You're so lucky, Akira. Finding someone as kind and sweet as Takumi-san, not to mention good looking."

"Izumi, you're making him blush," Akira noticed. "But you're right, I am lucky. Very lucky."

"Akira," Takumi modestly said, quite flattered.

"And on top of it," Izumi added, "he's got a cute butt."

Takumi now began turning ten different shades of red as Akira placed a hand over her mouth trying to keep a straight face.

"Ah, Izumi," Akira quickly jumped in, trying to change the subject so as to avoid any further embarrassment for Takumi, "could you go downstairs and ask Misaki for some ice and an ice pack?"

"Sure, Akira."

"What do you need that for, Akira?" Takumi wondered.

"I just want to put some ice on your lower back where you initially injured it, otherwise it'll feel sore tomorrow."

"Well we can't have that," Izumi proclaimed. "I'll be right back with it."

"Thank you."

"Oh wait a minute, Izumi-san," Takumi suddenly recalled. "Could you also stop by my room and bring me, uh… that thing from earlier this evening?"

Izumi had to think for a moment when she then remembered, "Oh, you mean the thing that you got when we were in the…"

"Yes, that's the one," Takumi quickly confirmed, not wishing for her to say too much lest she spoil the surprise for Akira. "It's in my bathroom on the counter. It got a little wet from the rain so I used the hair dryer to dry it off a bit."

"You can count on me," Izumi assured him as she began to leave, then added, "Oh, and try to stay out of trouble this time you two. But just in case, I'll be sure to knock before I come in. Be right back."

"She's something else," Takumi commented, shaking his head and smiling at her passing remarks.

"You can say that again," Akira concurred. "But that's what I like about her. Even when I'd get talked into some crazy scheme of hers that would eventually backfire, she at least admitted when she was wrong. I guess it's the adventurous spirit in her that makes her so fun to be around. Plus, I could always count on her to be there for me."

"You know, I've been thinking, Akira. Maybe we should invite her and Hiroki-san to come along with us on our picnic tomorrow."

"Uh, sure. We could do that I suppose," Akira hesitantly said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I know it was supposed to be just the two of us, but since I have to leave the day after tomorrow, I thought it might be nice if the four of us could spent some time together."

"What, on Thursday?" Akira questioned. "I thought your appointment was for Friday."

"No, I double checked. Dr. Kaji scheduled my heart biopsy for this Thursday."

"Oh. But still, you really think it's a good idea? I mean, you and Hiroki didn't exactly hit it off."

"That's another reason I want to do this. I'd like to at least smooth things over with him, and I'm sure Izumi-san will be thrilled if we invite him along. Besides, I have a feeling about them."

"What, so now you're playing matchmaker between those two?"

"I don't really have to because I know they already have feelings for one another."

"You... you're kidding, right?" Akira said with disbelief.

"Not at all. Haven't you noticed the way Izumi-san acts when she's around him? I witnessed it first hand this evening."

"Izumi likes a lot of guys. She's always making comments about how cute they are, that's just the way she is. But she never really committed to any one guy; she just likes to talk about them."

"But this is different," he contended. "I believe her feelings for Hiroki-san are truly genuine."

"Well she's never said anything to me about it, and I'm her best friend."

"Of course she hasn't. The mere fact that you are her best friend is precisely why she hasn't told you."

"Huh?"

"Let me ask you something. Has she known about your arranged marriage to Hiroki-san?"

"Of course. I've never kept anything from her. In fact, because of the whole Hime thing, Izumi is really the only true friend that I've ever had."

"You mean she knew about your Hime powers?"

"Yeah, much to my father's dismay. He was furious at first when he found out that I had told her about it. He even threatened to kill her. But I assured him that she would never say anything. Plus, he also realized that because of my situation that it wasn't healthy to keep me totally isolated from people. He knew I needed to have someone who I could talk to and confide in. So, he allowed it."

"Well that's good."

"Except he still made her swear to never tell anyone, and if she did he threatened that he would have her killed."

"Yikes! Anyway, what I was getting at was the fact that because she knew that you were engaged to Hiroki-san, she could never tell you how she truly felt about him for fear of endangering your friendship. So, she kept it to herself and could only admire him from afar. I'll bet she was ecstatic when you told her that you were engaged to me."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact she was. But I'm sure she was just really happy for me."

"That's true, but at the same time I'm sure she was also elated for herself now that Hiroki-san is no longer committed to you. And because of that, she probably also holds some resentment toward you."

"Resentment?"

"Think about it. All these years of suppressing her feelings only to find out that it was all in vain. Time she could have spent together with him instead went toward maintaining her distance and respecting your friendship. So when you told her that you were engaged to me, well, naturally she'd be happy for you. However, deep down I'm sure she feels somewhat embittered. Then this evening when she got your message that you'd be going out with Hiroki-san, she just naturally freaked out, not knowing what to think. That's why she decided to follow you guys. She just wanted some reassurance that there was nothing going on between you two."

"Oh, I don't know, Takumi," Akira said with uncertainty. "That sounds kind of… well, I don't know. Still, even if you are right and she does have feelings for him, what makes you think that Hiroki feels the same way about her?"

"You didn't see the way he reacted tonight when he first realized that she was with me. He was totally tongue-tied and then became all defensive trying to protect her from me. I think it's pretty obvious. In fact, I believe he too had suppressed his feelings for her these past few years. Only for him it was because of his family honor. He wanted to do what he thought was right and required of him, which meant honoring that arranged marriage tradition, thereby marrying you even though his feelings lay somewhere else."

"That's… that's some explanation," Akira skeptically replied. "I mean, I know you're good at reading people, but I think you may be off on this one."

"Possibly, but I don't think so," Takumi said sounding rather sure of himself.

"Well, we'll see. So anyway, what was all that secrecy between you and Izumi just now? What is this 'thing' that you want her to bring you?"

"It's nothing really. It's just a little something I… well, you'll just have to wait until she gets back."

"Hmmm, and here I thought we agreed that we wouldn't keep things from each other," Akira shrewdly remarked, hoping to glean some information from him.

"Not when it comes to surprises," Takumi insisted.

"You know, I do have ways to make you talk."

"Not telling," Takumi continued to persist as he folded his arms.

"Oh? Even if I use force?" Akira asserted as she playfully began to back Takumi up against the side of the bed.

"Nope, my lips are sealed," he resolutely maintained.

"They won't be for long," Akira sensually replied, now aggressively moving in closer and positioning her lips atop his.

Losing his balance, the still shirtless Takumi fell backwards onto the bed along with Akira who now lay on top of him, their lips remaining entwined. Just then they heard Izumi knocking on the door.

"Uh, wait a minute, Akira," Takumi struggled as he quickly tried to sit up, "my hand is caught in your collar."

"Okay, guys, I'm coming in," she announced.

Once again Izumi caught the two in a rather compromising position with Akira now sitting on Takumi's lap, facing him as he appeared to remove his hand from inside her pajama top.

"Jeez, what is it with you two? Can't I leave you alone for one second? I can see now why you needed the ice," Izumi figured, "seeing as how it's starting to get hot in here."

"Oh, Izumi, it's not what you think," Akira tried to rationally explain as she now stood up.

"That's right," Takumi added. "It was just an innocent kiss until I lost my balance and fell onto the bed. But then my hand got caught in Akira's…"

"Uh, Takumi, you're not helping," Akira informed him. "Look, Izumi, there was nothing going on between…"

"Akira, it's okay," she giggled. "I believe you. In fact I think it's great that the two of you are so close. Besides, I just like seeing the reactions on both your faces. Oh, by the way, here's your ice," Izumi said, handing Akira the ice pack.

"Uh, thanks," Akira replied, relieved that her friend was so understanding and didn't make a big deal out of these past two intimate encounters.

"Takumi-san, I got that 'thing' from your room that you asked me to pick up," Izumi informed him. "Is it okay if I give it to her?"

"Oh, by all means."

Bringing her hand out from behind her back, Izumi presented Akira with a small plush figure of Sasuke that Takumi had won earlier.

"What is…" a speechless Akira began, receiving the plushie from Izumi.

"Cute isn't it? Remember the Keroro Gunso plushie I showed you earlier that Takumi won for me? Well, he got this one for you."

"I told you it wasn't a big deal," Takumi modestly said. "When I first saw it, it reminded me of when you were playing that Naruto video game with Peter. You were so passionate while you were playing and I remembered you saying that you wanted to play as Sasuke, so I figured you might like…"

"Oh, Takumi," she gratefully replied, clutching the blue and white plushie then leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, that was really sweet of you."

"You… you're welcome," he replied, blushing.

"Hey, I have that Naruto game at home," Izumi realized. "Maybe we can play against each other some time, Akira. I know I'm not good enough to beat you in real life, but maybe I'll at least have a chance in the virtual world."

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard," Takumi told her. "After all, if an eight year old boy can beat her…"

"Takumi!"

"Really? An eight year old boy, huh?" Izumi was intrigued to hear.

"Oh yeah, he completely annihilated her," Takumi said laughingly.

Akira now just stood there with her arms folded and a look of disgust on her face.

"Uh, of course it was all in good fun," Takumi tried to rationalize, seeing that Akira wasn't very amused.

Still silent, Akira just pointed to the bed indicating for Takumi to lie down on his stomach once again. Complying, his head now against the pillow and turned to the side, Takumi caught a glimpse of Akira cracking a smile as she held the ice pack and prepared to place it on him. Suddenly he began to chuckle under his breath.

"What's so funny now?" Akira wanted to know.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking back to when I hurt my shoulder and you went to get ice for it. I'll never forget that look on your face when I dropped a handful of ice down your back," Takumi now began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh, so you thought that was funny, huh?" Akira then pointed out, "You seem to forget that I got you first."

"I don't care, it was still pretty funny. Hahaha. Izumi-san, you should have seen her reaction as the ice made it's way down her back."

As he broke out in a fit of laughter again, Akira began to unscrew the cap on the ice pack.

"Uh, Takumi-san…" Izumi tried to warn.

"I wish I had taken a picture," Takumi continued to laugh.

"Takumi-san, maybe you shouldn't antagonize her."

"Hahaha. I can't help it. It was priceless. Hahahahaha… AHHHHH!"

Stretching the waistband on his pajamas, Akira proceeded to pour the contents of the icepack down his pants causing Takumi to jump up on the bed and start hopping around madly trying to get the ice out.

"Now that's priceless," Akira remarked satisfactorily as she now had the last laugh.

"You two are something else," Izumi sighed, shaking her head. "Guess I better get some more ice."

"Oh, wait a minute, Izumi-sahhhhhh… yahaha!" Takumi screamed as he felt the last cube of ice make its way down his leg. "Thought I had them all. Anyway, Akira and I were talking and were wondering if you might like to come with us tomorrow on a little picnic."

"Akira told me about that earlier, but I thought it was supposed to be just the two of you. I'd just be in they way and be like a third wheel. I don't want to spoil your fun."

"You wouldn't," Takumi reassured her. "And besides, we also were going to invite Hiroki-san along."

"Hiroki? Really?" Izumi's eyes began to light up.

"So how about it?" Takumi asked.

"Well, as long as you two don't mind, then, I'd love to join you."

"Great," Takumi was happy to hear.

"Now we still need to call Hiroki and ask him," Akira reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Uh, would you mind calling him, Izumi-san?"

"Sure, I don't mind," she enthusiastically replied as she began to race out of the room, then added, "I'll call him from downstairs and then bring you your ice."

Takumi looked over at Akira, raising his eyebrows at her after observing Izumi's reaction.

"Okay, okay," she conceded. "So maybe she does like Hiroki. But what makes you think that he'll even agree to come with us? Don't forget, he doesn't exactly like you."

"That's why I had Izumi-san call him. I seriously doubt that he'll say no to her."

"Still playing matchmaker, I see. Well, I hope you know what you're doing. I'd hate to see Izumi get hurt. She's pretty sensitive and might not take to rejection very well."

"Don't worry, I would never let that happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Akira, just trust me," he implored with a smile.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," she sighed, reciprocating his glance.

* * *

Midnight had come and gone for the three, losing track of the time by occupying themselves playing board games, watching anime and relaying stories about one another.

"I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer," a yawning Izumi stated.

"Me either," Takumi concurred as he stretched his arms. "I think we better call it a night."

"Or morning as the case may be," Akira corrected him.

"Right. Besides, I need to get up early so I can prepare our lunches for the picnic," Takumi realized.

"You don't need to do that," Akira told him. "Misaki will do that for us."

"I know, she even told me herself that she would. But I told her that I wanted to prepare something special myself, even though it was originally going to be for just the two of us. Still, now that Izumi-san and Hiroki-san have agreed to go with us, it'll be that much more special. So I still want to do it. I don't mind. In fact, I enjoy it."

"He can cook too? And he enjoys it?" Izumi was amazed to hear. "Akira, you had better hold on to him. There are a lot of girls out there who would kill for a guy like that."

"Don't I know it," Akira agreed as she grabbed a hold of Takumi's arm and placed her head on his shoulder. "And believe me, I have no intention of letting him go."

"Akira," Takumi blushed.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to your room," Akira offered.

"Good night, Takumi-san," Izumi replied. "Thanks for a fun evening."

"Thank you for inviting me over. See you in the morning."

Walking arm in arm for the short distance down the hallway, the two now stood in front of Takumi's room.

"Wow, that was some evening," Takumi remarked. "And despite some of the embarrassment and humiliation, I had a really great time."

"Yeah, I did too. Well, I guess I'll see you in the…"

"Akira? There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?'

"Earlier this evening, right before Izumi-san walked in on us…"

"Oh," she then realized, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"I… I thought you should know that…" Takumi awkwardly tried to explain, "I… uh, that is… I was going to stop. I mean, I would never do anything to hurt you or to jeopardize our future together. I wasn't going to…"

"I know. It's okay, really. Besides, I was just as much a willing participant."

"Maybe we should… slow down a bit," he suggested. "You know, not be in such a hurry to… well, you know what I mean."

"Yeah," Akira agreed, now smiling. "I think you're right."

"After all, we still have our whole lives ahead of us. Anyway, that's really what I wanted to tell you."

"Thank you. I appreciate your honesty. But as long we're being open and above board about this, there's something I think you should know too."

"What's that?"

"While I'm grateful to you for being so responsible," Akira confessed, "the truth is… I didn't want you to stop. Goodnight, Takumi."

Giving him a quick kiss goodnight on the lips, Akira headed back down the hall toward her room, leaving Takumi standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face as his jaw dropped to the floor.

"You didn't want me to…" Takumi quietly uttered under his breath in total disbelief, slapping a hand to his forehead. He then fell back against the door, his eyes ready to pop out of their sockets, still stunned by the candor of her parting words.


	12. Takumi's Rival

**Chapter 12**

**Takumi's Rival**

"Hmmm, something's still missing," Takumi thought, staring at four like bento lunches that he was preparing in the kitchen. "Misaki-san? Do you have any umeboshi?"

"Here you go," she said, handing Takumi a plate with four pickled plums, anticipating that he would be needing them.

"Uh, thank you," he acknowledged, rather surprised. "But how did you know that…"

"I guess great minds think alike," she replied with a grin.

Returning the smile, Takumi began to place a single plum in the center of each field of white rice, symbolizing the Japanese flag.

"I guess they're all right," Takumi said as he looked over them.

"They're perfect," Misaki complimented. "I couldn't have done better myself. I especially like what you did with the hard-boiled egg," referring to the half-sliced egg that he placed in the top center of each meal and garnished the yolk with some nori (seaweed), creating a smiley face. "That was a nice touch."

"Thanks. So do you think this will be enough for the four of us?" Takumi asked as he covered each of the bento boxes and placed them inside a wicker picnic basket.

"It should be more than enough. Besides, you don't want them to eat too much otherwise they won't have any room for your delicious strawberry daifuku," Misaki pointed out, placing a container with the sweet confections in the basket. "You really outdid yourself, Takumi-san. Akira-sama is sure to be impressed."

"What am I going to be impressed with?" Akira curiously asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Akira-sama. I was just telling Takumi-san how impressed I think you're going to be once you taste his bento."

Opening the lid to the basket, Akira observed, "Wow, you have been busy." Then picking up the container with the daifuku she remarked with delight, "Ooo, is that what I think it is?"

"Ah, Akira, that's for later," Takumi scolded, snatching the container from her hand and placing it back in the basket.

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"Takumi-san worked really hard preparing that this morning," Misaki told her. "He put a lot of love into it."

"Misaki-san," Takumi embarrassingly remarked as a tinge of pink began to overtake his cheeks.

"Uh, Izumi and I are going to go work out at the dojo for a little while," Akira informed him. "Would you like to come along and watch?"

"You bet I would," he excitedly replied. "Maybe you could even show me a few moves."

"A few moves? Uh, I don't know, Takumi," she hesitantly replied.

"But don't you remember? You promised that you would teach me to defend myself. You didn't forget, did you?"

"No, I didn't forget. I just thought that it might be a bit too soon since your operation. However, I suppose it would be all right if I started you off with a few basic Aikido techniques."

"Really? Thanks, Akira."

"But just remember," she reminded him, "you promised that you would do what I tell you and stop when I feel that you've reached your limit."

"I know, that's fine."

"Good, then we'll leave right after we have breakfast."

"Great. I'll start preparing it right now."

"Huh? You don't have to do that. You already made our lunches so why not let Misaki do it?"

"I already offered," Misaki stated, "but I get the feeling that his mind's already made up."

"It's just that…" Takumi timidly began to say, "once we go back to school next week, we won't be seeing much of each other in the mornings or having breakfast together since we'll be living in separate dorms."

"That's right. I forgot about that," Akira suddenly realized.

"That's why I want to prepare something special for you this morning."

"Takumi."

"Just give me fifteen minutes. Please let Izumi-san know."

"Uh, sure," Akira responded, overwhelmed at his thoughtfulness.

Heading out into the family room, Akira found Izumi seated on the couch and watching television.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" Izumi asked. "I'm starving."

"In a few minutes. Takumi's making it now."

"Takumi-san?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either, but he insisted. Plus he's already made our lunches for this afternoon."

"Wow, that boy is something else. You should do something special for him."

"I know, but what? It makes him uncomfortable if I spend a lot of money on him. I told you how he was when I bought him all those DVD's and that portable DVD player while he was in the hospital. And he still feels a bit uneasy that my father paid off all of his hospital bills."

"Well, then don't buy him anything. Do something for him instead."

"Like what?"

"Like, make him dinner. That would really surprise him considering you don't know the first thing about cooking. Although, I suppose you could always ask Misaki-san to give you a few pointers. Actually, a lot of pointers."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Izumi. Still, that might not be a bad idea."

"And afterwards you could give him a massage. He really seemed to enjoy the one you gave him last night."

"Hmm, you're right. Great idea, Izumi. I'll invite him over once we're back in school and settled in at our dorms. That should give me more than enough time to brush up on my cooking skills."

"And if that doesn't work you can always order take-out," Izumi said with a touch of sarcasm.

* * *

"All right, let's try that again," Akira instructed as she tightly grabbed a hold of Takumi's wrist.

Remembering her instructions, Takumi used his other hand to grab hold of her arm and proceeded to come around behind her, causing her to release him as he then managed to maneuver her body down onto the mat.

"I did it!" Takumi excitedly proclaimed as Akira began to get up.

"Nicely done," she commended him, "only don't get too cocky after you've taken down your opponent. You're liable to lose focus allowing them to come back at you and do… THIS!"

Before he knew what had hit him, Akira took Takumi down rather effortlessly, pinning him to the mat.

"Remember, Aikido is both mental and physical," she explained, now standing over his body. "You have to learn to relax your mind and body even when under the stress of dangerous situations. And, as you've just experienced, never take your eyes off of your opponent."

"Point taken," Takumi humbly replied.

"I think you were too easy on him, Akira," Hiroki's voice was heard saying, prompting her to turn around.

"Oh, hey, Hiroki."

"After what he did to you last night, I think his punishment should be far more severe."

"It's not like that, Hiroki. I was just showing Takumi a few basic Aikido techniques. And besides, last night was just a big misunderstanding, so I wish you wouldn't hold that against him."

"Akira-san!" Her instructor called over to her.

"Coming, sensei!"

As she left, Hiroki extended a hand to Takumi who was still down on the mat, but now sitting up. Surprised at his gesture, Takumi accepted, grabbing a hold of his hand.

"You're lucky that Akira is so forgiving," Hiroki began, pulling Takumi up before stopping midway, then added, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not."

Releasing his grip on him, Takumi fell back onto the mat, causing him to land directly on his hind end.

"Oops, sorry about that," Hiroki snidely remarked.

"Hiroki, Sensei wants us to…" Akira began as she came back over, surprised to see Takumi still lying on the mat. Then extending a hand to him she added, "I swear, Takumi, you're so helpless sometimes."

As she helped him up, Takumi observed a sneering expression upon Hiroki's face.

"Sensei wants us to practice together for awhile," Akira informed him.

"Okay, I'll go get our bokuto," Hiroki offered, heading over to a rack along the side of the wall and retrieving two wooden swords.

"Good luck, Akira," Takumi wished her as she prepared to join Hiroki.

"Thanks, but it's not like it's a contest or anything. We're just practicing," she reassured him, stepping out onto the mat.

"Oh, and Akira?" Takumi stopped her again.

"What is it?"

"Kick his butt."

"Uh…" Akira was taken aback at his vengeful request, which was followed up by a simple smile as he then stepped off of the mat so that he could observe them from the sidelines.

After nearly ten minutes, Akira and Hiroki were still going at each other as Takumi continued to watch them with great intent.

"Hey, Takumi-san," Izumi now approached, having just completed her sparing match with another student.

"Izumi-san, who would you say is the strongest of those two?" Takumi curiously inquired.

"Hmmm, I would have to say that they're both evenly matched. Akira's been able to take him down numerous times, yet Hiroki's beaten her almost just as many times."

"I see."

"Of course I'm unable to beat either of them. I'm nowhere near their level of expertise."

"Wow, those two don't even look tired. I wonder how much longer…" Takumi stopped himself, now looking to Izumi as a mischievous thought came to his mind. "Say, Izumi-san, I don't think Hiroki-san saw you when he came in. Why don't you wave to him."

"Huh?"

"Go on, and give him a big smile too," he persisted.

Even though she thought it an odd request, Izumi humored him and proceeded to wave in Hiroki's general direction.

Catching a glimpse of Izumi through the corner of his eye, Hiroki was pleasantly surprised at the look that she was giving him. Unfortunately for him, that was all that Akira needed as she quickly found an opening and managed to take him down, her sword now pointed at his throat.

Noticing the look of satisfaction on Takumi's face, Izumi finally realized what he had been up to.

"You're bad, you know that," she said, shaking her head while trying to keep a straight face.

* * *

"This looks like a nice spot," Takumi pointed out, settling on a spot under a giant Japanese maple to have their picnic.

Situated behind the main house, one couldn't help but be mesmerized by the scenic surroundings that were culminated by a majestic mountain off in the background. Adding to the grandeur was an impressive waterfall that cascaded down the side of the mountain. From there it continued on into a river that flowed off into the horizon. The resplendent landscape served as a most apropos setting for their outing.

"Okay," Akira agreed, "then let's start setting up here."

"I can't wait to try all the yummy food that you've prepared for us, Takumi-san," Izumi anxiously stated, then noticed that a member of their party was mysteriously absent. "Say, what happened to, Hiroki?"

Looking around, Akira then spotted him by the river, skipping stones.

"I'll go get him," she offered.

As Takumi and Izumi began laying out a blanket along the ground, Akira headed toward the riverbank to get Hiroki.

"You look deep in thought," she observed as the last stone that he threw skipped across the water three times.

"What is it about him that attracts you to him, Akira?" Hiroki asked in a serious tone.

"Uh, what brought this on?" She curiously asked. "Besides, I told you last night over dinner how I felt about him."

"I know. And it seemed that he was all you talked about."

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize that I was doing that."

"It's fine. I just don't understand how you can forgive him so easily after what he did to you last night."

"I already told you, it was just a misunderstanding."

"That must have been some misunderstanding for it to have affected you to the point that you would break down crying."

At that moment Akira wanted to tell Hiroki exactly what led to the unfortunate events of that night but realized that Izumi wanted to be the one to tell him. Yet at the same time she was also worried that if he found out the truth, it might change the way that he felt about her.

"It's not the way it seems, Hiroki. Like I said, it was a misunderstanding, so can we please leave it at that?"

"All right, if you say so."

"And also, I'd really appreciate it if you could try and get along better with Takumi. I know you two didn't exactly hit it off, so I'd like it if you could at least act a bit more civil around him. It would mean a lot to me."

Looking at her and thinking for a moment he reluctantly replied, "Ordinarily I'd teach a guy like that a lesson. However, because it's you, I'll try and behave myself."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"No problem," Hiroki graciously replied. Then, with a more serious look about him he asked, "He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"You have no idea. He's had a profound impact on my life and I… I'm madly in love with him."

With a hand of support now placed on her shoulder, Hiroki smiled as he emphatically stated, "Alright, but just remember that if he ever steps out of line again that I'll be waiting in the wings to rescue you from him."

Placing her arms around him, Akira proceeded to give him a hug of appreciation. "Thank you, Hiroki."

Having just completed setting out the food for their picnic, Izumi happened to catch a glimpse of Akira and Hiroki in their embrace.

"I think it looks pretty good," Takumi proudly stated, looking over the spread. "What do you think, Izumi-san?"

"Huh?" Izumi remarked, being caught off guard. "Oh, ah, it looks lovely. You did a great job."

"Something wrong?" Takumi asked. "You seem distracted."

"Ah, no, nothing's wrong. Everything's… fine."

"Oh, okay."

Just then Akira and Hiroki rejoined them as they all then sat down on the blanket and prepared to eat.

"Looks good," Akira remarked.

Remaining eerily quiet during the first few minutes while they ate, Hiroki finally decided to break the silence. "Akira, this tonkatsu is delicious. Misaki-san really outdid herself."

"You're right, it is very good, only… Misaki didn't make it."

"She didn't?"

"Nope," Izumi jumped in, "Takumi-san did."

Slowly turning his head in disbelief toward Takumi, Hiroki just gave him a blank stare.

"I'm glad you like it," Takumi happily replied. "At first I wasn't sure what to prepare, but then I remembered that Izumi-san happened to mention that this was one of your favorites. So, I decided to go with that."

"Oh," was all that Hiroki managed to utter, not too thrilled in discovering who had prepared his meal.

Once again silence permeated the air and continued on throughout the remainder of their meal. Finally, seeing that everyone had now finished, Takumi reached over into the basket and pulled out a plastic container.

"Who wants dessert?" he asked, removing the lid and revealing some rather succulent pastries.

"Ooo, daifuku," Izumi said with delight, helping herself to one when Takumi held out the container before her.

"Akira?" Takumi offered.

"You don't have ask me twice," she replied, quickly taking two of the confections.

"Hiroki-san?"

"Uh," Hiroki hesitated before finally deciding to try one. "Thank you."

"Mmmm," Izumi ecstatically reacted. "Takumi-san, this is to die for. May I have another one, please?"

"Sure, help yourself. I made plenty."

"Oh, this is so good," an overwhelmed Izumi replied as she took another bite, savoring the flavor on her palate. "Don't you think so, Hiroki?"

"Uh, sure, it's okay I guess," Hiroki embarrassingly admitted before helping himself to another piece.

"Oh, Akira, before I forget," Izumi recalled. "Since you're leaving tomorrow, I need to take you shopping later so we can pick out some clothes for you. I need to get a few things myself, but you're going to need a whole new wardrobe now that you no longer have to hide your identity. Plus, you're going to need it before you go back to school next week."

"But I've already gotten the girl's school uniform."

"Well you're not going to be wearing that twenty-four, seven. No, we need to give you a whole new look."

"New look?" Akira asked a bit concerned.

"Hmmm," Izumi pondered. With a hand placed below her chin she stared at Akira and proclaimed, "This is going to be a challenge."

"Now wait a minute," Akira protested.

"Go on, Akira," Takumi encouraged her. "It could fun."

"But I already bought a few things here and also up in Philadelphia."

"Yeah, I saw those," Izumi unenthusiastically responded. "No offense, Akira, but you don't exactly have much fashion sense. But don't worry, that's what I'm here for."

"Guess I don't have a choice," Akira heavily sighed.

"Maybe Hiroki and Takumi-san would like to come with us," Izumi suggested. "They could give us their opinions on some things. But more importantly, we need someone to help carry all our bags."

"Uh, I don't know, Izumi," Hiroki deliberated.

"Aww. Well, how about you, Takumi-san?"

"Um, sure. I guess I could go with you."

"Yay! It'll be fun, you'll see. Now you just have to promise that you won't peek while we're changing."

"Uh, no, no, of course not," Takumi responded all flustered. "I would never spy on you. That's just not in my nature."

Taking particular note of his last statement, Hiroki looked over at him rather skeptically and said, "Not in your nature? You're such a hypocrite."

"Huh?" Takumi startlingly responded.

"You know what, that's it!" Hiroki angrily announced as he stood up. "I'm sorry, Akira, but I can't listen to one more word out of this liar's mouth. You may be able to put up with him but I certainly don't have to. I'm out of here."

"Wait, Hiroki!" Izumi called after him. As he turned back around, Izumi then slowly got up, and, walking up to him tried to explain what really had happened. "Please don't take this out on Takumi-san. He did nothing wrong. The one you should really be angry with is…"

"Uh, Izumi," Akira suddenly interrupted, "maybe it's best if you stayed out of this."

"But, Akira," Izumi tried to reason, "He needs to know that I…"

"She's right, Izumi," Hiroki concurred. "It's probably best if you didn't get involved. I mean it's sweet of you to stick up for him, but in the end you just can't justify what he did. Please excuse me."

"Hiroki!" Izumi cried as he walked away. Now turning to face Akira, Izumi was filled with rage as she vehemently denounced, "What did you do that for? I was going to tell him the truth about last night!"

"I… I'm sorry, Izumi. I was just afraid that if you told him that you might get hurt."

"Oh stop it! I don't need your sympathy and I don't need you to protect me. You think that makes you better than me?"

"Wha… what? No, of course not."

"Even when we were kids you would show me up. You were always better at martial arts, you were smarter than me in school, and now you've even got two boys interested in you. All this time you made me believe that you and Hiroki were to one day be married. And I was actually happy for you. What a fool I was because now you come back a few years later and announce that you're going to marry Takumi-san. Well, did you ever stop to think how I might have felt? All this time I was trying to be a good friend by keeping my distance and not revealing my true feelings for him. Now I come to find that you're supposedly not the least bit interested in him, even though I saw you two together a few minutes ago."

"What? No, that was just…"

"Look, I don't care anymore. All I know is that I had an opportunity to be together with him, but like an idiot I chose to respect our friendship instead. I'll never make that mistake again."

Angrily storming off, Akira called after her, "Izumi, wait!"

Shaking his head in frustration, Takumi remarked, "I was afraid something like this would happen."

"What am I going to do, Takumi? I've never seen her like this."

"Well, first give her a chance to cool off a bit, then calmly try and talk some sense into her. Meanwhile, I'll go and talk to Hiroki-san."

"Alright. But I really don't think she'll listen to me."

"Trust me. If she's doing what I think she's doing right about now, then she's going to need your support in a few minutes."

Sure enough, just as Takumi had predicted, within two minutes Izumi came running past them with tears streaming along her cheeks.

"Well, here we go," he sighed.

As Akira went off after Izumi, Takumi went in the opposite direction to look for Hiroki. He didn't have far to go as he quickly spied him by the river, once again skipping stones.

"You're pretty good at that," Takumi commented on his stone skipping ability. "It's also a good way to relieve stress."

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"Look, before you say anything else I think you should know that Izumi just told me what really happened last night. So if you're waiting for an apology you can forget it. This doesn't change anything between us. I still don't like you."

"Okay, I understand," Takumi calmly replied.

"Good, then just leave me alone."

Ignoring his request, Takumi just picked up a stone and attempted to skip it across the water.

"You suck!" Hiroki harshly criticized as he watched it sink the second that it made contact with the water.

Simply shrugging it off, Takumi then casually observed, "Must have been hard for you. Being told at such an early age that you would have to marry someone whom your parents picked out for you, all for the good of the family."

"What do you know? You have no idea what it's been like for me. So don't try and psychoanalyze me. Yeah, Akira told me how you're good at reading people. Well you're not going to do it to me."

"You're right, I don't know what it's been like and I don't pretend to know. But what I do know is that when a person develops emotional feelings for another but has to bottle up those emotions because of a prior commitment that's out of his control, then I can only imagine how painful it must be for that person to have to hide his true emotions."

"Cut it out! I don't want to listen to this anymore."

"That's why I said it must be hard for you. You're torn between choosing what you feel is right for the good of your family or simply listening to your heart and telling that person who's special to you how you truly feel."

"Stop it! Just… stop it," Hiroki yelled, sounding rather conflicted.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I've said too much."

As he started walking away, Takumi suddenly stopped, and, with his back to Hiroki added, "She likes you, you know. Izumi-san, I mean."

As he continued on, Hiroki called after him, "Wait!" Then with great interest asked, "She… she does?"

"Oh yes. Very much so," Takumi happily informed him, turning back around and smiling, enjoying the stunned expression on Hiroki's face.

"Um, th… thank you," he graciously replied, looking sheepishly off to side.

"No problem."

Takumi now left, allowing him some time alone for what he had just told him to sink in. At around the same time he observed Izumi giving a hug to Akira. Relieved, he decided to approach the two.

"Oh, Takumi," Izumi tearfully began as she ran over to embrace him, "I'm so sorry. You went out of your way to invite me to your picnic and I had to go and ruin it for everyone."

"Nonsense," Takumi tried to reassure her, "you haven't ruined anything."

"I should just leave before I cause any more problems. Hiroki's probably really mad at me right about now. You see I… I told him the truth about last night and that it was all my fault."

"I know, he told me. But he's not mad at you."

"He's not?"

"No. In fact, I think it'd make him very happy if you stayed. Why don't you go back over and talk to him again? You probably didn't give him a chance to say anything before and just ran off after you told him. Am I right?"

"Yeah, how did you…"

"Call it a hunch. Now go on, he's waiting for you."

Giving him another quick hug in appreciation, Izumi ran back toward the riverbank and met up once more with Hiroki.

"Izumi? Why did you run off like that?" A concerned Hiroki asked.

"Well I, I thought you'd be mad at me. I mean, the way you went off on poor Takumi-san when you thought it was his fault, I thought for sure you'd be even madder at me."

"Oh. Well I'm afraid I may have overreacted. I'm sorry."

"Then, you're not mad?"

"Of course not. No, actually I take that back. I suppose I am mad."

"What?" Izumi reacted in disappointment.

"Only, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad about you."

"You're…" stunned at his revelation, Izumi placed her hand over her mouth in shock as she then threw her arms around him. "Oh, Hiroki."

"Izumi," Hiroki happily returned the affection, firmly embracing her.

Watching them from afar, Akira, who stood alongside Takumi with his arm around her waist, observed, "Well, would you look at that. Who would have thought that those two…" Pausing as she looked to Takumi, she then remarked, "But you knew all along, didn't you?"

"Well I…"

"You little matchmaker," Akira slyly retorted, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You never cease to amaze me."

"Hey! Come on you two!" Izumi shouted over to them from by the river. "We're going to go swimming! Come and join us!"

"Well, she's certainly energetic," Takumi commented as he began to remove his shirt. "Hope you remembered to wear your swimsuit, Akira."

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. I'm going to go get our towels so I'll meet you down there."

"Okay."

As he neared the river, Takumi noticed that Hiroki seemed frozen halfway between undressing down to his swim trunks. As he looked out into the water he understood why. There, Izumi ran along the shallow end of the river over toward the waterfall. Wearing a stunning blue and white one piece swimsuit, Izumi now positioned herself under the falls, angled her head upwards and just let the water cascade down along the contours of her body.

"Nice view," Takumi remarked, giving Hiroki a friendly slap on the back, snapping him out of his daze. "And the waterfall's not bad either."

"Uh, yeah," Hiroki replied somewhat in a stupor as he now finished undressing. "Not bad at all."

"Hiroki, come on!" Izumi called out to him. "You gotta try this. The water feels great."

"Go on," Takumi nudged him on.

"Uh, right," he hesitantly replied. Heading out into the water, Hiroki suddenly stopped and turned back around to face Takumi. "Listen, about all those things I said to you. I'm…"

"Forget it," Takumi said shaking his head, then smiled as he added, "Now go on, you don't want to keep her waiting."

"Thanks," Hiroki gratefully replied, returning the smile as he then swam over to join Izumi.

"What are you grinning about?" Akira asked, noticing Takumi standing with his arms folded and a contented look on his face.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?"

"That they do. Well, you sure seem proud of yourself, but I guess you have a right to be. That was really wonderful the way you brought them together." Now wrapping her arms around his neck she added, "I'm proud of you too."

"Hey! Are you two just going to stand there and make out?" Izumi unabashedly called over to them as she watched them kiss. "Come on in, the water's great!"

Joining their friends, the four now caroused and basked in the warmth of the river's gentle waters. Later, they threw a Frisbee around and thereafter played a little softball. In between, Akira pulled out her artist's pad and drew a few sketches of her friends. She had to put her foot down however when Izumi suggested that they play a game of spin the bottle. Finally, Akira led the three down a small path, past the waterfall where a small tributary ran alongside the path.

"Where are we going, Akira?" Takumi curiously asked.

"You mean he doesn't know?" Izumi was surprised to hear.

"He hasn't been back here yet and I don't think I mentioned it to him," Akira replied.

"Oh, well then you're in for a surprise, Takumi-san."

"I am? Well what is it?"

"You'll see. It's just beyond that rock."

As they turned the corner, Takumi was indeed mesmerized when he witnessed the beauty and splendor of one of nature's natural wonders jutting out from the side of the mountain.

"Whoa, that's amazing. I've never seen a hot spring like this before," Takumi marveled.

Emanating from within the mountain, water bubbled up atop a small ledge and trickled down along the side of the rocks, emptying into the main spring. Semi-oval in shape, the geothermal spring had a divider made of bamboo placed down the center to act as a screen so as to provide privacy for its male and female bathers. Surrounding it all was a karesansui. The Japanese rock garden's enclosed shallow pit contained rock, gravel and sand. The sea was symbolized in the sand, which had been raked in patterns that suggest rippling water.

"Kenji created and maintains the karesansui," Akira informed him.

"Well he did a marvelous job," Takumi acknowledged. It's so serene and peaceful here that you're almost afraid to go in for fear of disturbing the natural beauty."

"Well I'm not," Izumi asserted. "I want to go in right now. Come on, Akira."

As Izumi and Akira entered the spring to the left of the divider, the boys went in on the opposite side. Removing all forms of clothing and setting them, along with their towels, atop some of the rocks, the four then entered the spring's tranquil waters.

"Ahh. Man, this is heavenly," Takumi remarked in a reposed manner as he slowly submerged his body up to his neck.

"So tell me," Hiroki began to question, "have you had a chance to talk to Akira's father again about your engagement?"

"Not yet, but we plan on talking to him later today. We have to in fact since we're going to be leaving tomorrow. What I can't figure out is what made him change his mind about Akira taking over the business. I mean, as early as a month ago he had led her to believe that she was to be his successor. Now supposedly the clan is afraid of putting a woman in such a high authoritative position? I don't buy it. Something or someone else must have gotten to him."

"You may be right. We were discussing that last night and Akira seemed pretty upset over it, especially since it would require you to assume the position and give up your psychology career."

"I know. But like I told her, I'm willing to make that sacrifice just to keep from losing her. Unfortunately, she told her father that my heart wouldn't be in it and didn't want to see me forced into the position. So now he thinks I'm unsuitable for the job which is what we're going to have to convince him of otherwise."

"Would you like me to talk to him? Maybe I can convince him."

"Really? Oh, but I can't let you to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd essentially be telling him that you don't wish to marry her, thereby going against the agreement that your families had made, and that might possibly bring shame upon your family."

"Look, Takumi-san, usually when someone offers their help, the polite thing to do is to just shut up and graciously accept it," Hiroki adamantly expressed as he looked over and smiled at Takumi.

"Thank you," Takumi humbly replied, reciprocating the gesture.

"Uh, yeah, well, don't get the wrong idea," Hiroki uncomfortably replied, pretending to sound tough. "I just want out of this arranged marriage."

"Oh of course, I understand," Takumi responded with a somewhat serious tone, thereby allowing Hiroki to save face and maintain his tough guy image.

Meanwhile, as Akira continued to soak in the soothing warmth of the relaxing waters, Izumi became restless and could no longer contain herself. Impetuously wading over to the bamboo divider, she carefully began to examine it.

"Uh, Izumi, what are you doing?"

"Wait a minute, I almost found it."

"Found what? Oh no, don't tell me you're…"

"Just a sec, I think I found it."

"Izumi, get away from there!"

Placing her eye up against the divider, Izumi attempted to peer between two of the bamboo stalks.

"Come on, move that cute little body of yours just a bit more to the right so I can get a better look at you," Izumi quietly requested of her prey.

"I can't believe you," Akira said in disbelief. "Have you learned nothing from last night?"

"Oh come on, this is different. Here, have a look; you know you want to."

"Please, I have no desire to take part in your little voyeuristic endeavor."

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing," she mischievously remarked, putting her eye back up against the small opening. "Ooo, I can see now what attracted you to Takumi-san. Very hot."

"Out of the way," Akira forcefully said as she anxiously pushed her aside and took a peak for herself. "Where? I don't see anything. What are you…"

"Made you look!" Izumi mocked. "I knew you couldn't resist. Admit it, you were just as curious as I was."

"The only thing I'm curious about right now is finding out how long you can hold your breath. Come over here so I can…"

Swimming after her, Akira finally caught up and proceeded to playfully dunk her head under the water.

"Akira! Come on, can't you take a joke?"

Their screams and laughter clearly carried over to the other side where Takumi and Hiroki just listened with intent at their shenanigans.

"I wonder what that's all about," Takumi pondered.

"Hey, you two all right over there?" Hiroki called over to them.

"Hehehehe, Akira, stop. Why don't you come on over and find out for yourself, Hiroki."

"Izumi!" Akira scolded, placing a hand over Izumi's mouth as she grabbed her from behind. "Don't mind her, Hiroki, she's just in one of her goofy moods."

"Hahahaha, come on, Akira," Izumi giggled as she struggled to free herself, "I'm ticklish down there. Hahahaha… Ow, not so tight. Akira, you're crushing my breasts."

Both boys began turning beet-red as impure thoughts started running through their heads. Hiroki's eyes were bulging as he looked to Takumi for his reaction.

"Don't look at me, she's your girlfriend."

* * *

Following a most pleasant afternoon, the four now made their way back to the house. Catching sight of two familiar acquaintances, Akira quickly grabbed Takumi to draw his attention away and spun him around.

"Look over there, Takumi," she said pointing off into the horizon, trying to create a distraction. "Isn't that a magnificent sunset?"

"Huh? Oh, ah, yeah," Takumi responded somewhat startled. "I guess it is pretty spectacular."

With his back now turned and his attention focused elsewhere, Akira motioned with her hand for the two to make their approach. Carefully sneaking up on him, one of them grabbed Takumi from behind and covered his eyes.

"I'll bet you can't guess who this is," she said in deep sounding tone, attempting to disguise her voice.

Immediately recognizing it, Takumi quickly turned around as he excitedly cried out, "Sis!"

Overjoyed at seeing his sister again, Takumi embraced her in warm hug as she then returned his affection.

"But what are you doing here?" Takumi suddenly asked.

"Well that's a fine greeting for your sister who you haven't seen in nearly a month."

"Oh, sorry. Of course it's great to see you again. And you too, Yuichi-san," he said looking over at Mai's boyfriend, then realized, "Oh, let me introduce you to our friends. This is Izumi Sakamoto and Hiroki Nakajima. Izumi-san, Hiroki-san, this is my sister Mai and her friend Yuichi Tate."

"Pleased to meet you," Mai and Yuichi greeted them.

"So what brings you here, sis? I thought we were going to meet up at the hospital tomorrow."

"That was the plan, yes. But then I got a call from Akira and she suggested that I meet you here; that way it would give us a chance to catch up. Plus, she wanted to surprise you."

"Aww, thank you, Akira," he appreciatively replied.

"Boy, Mai-san," Izumi enthusiastically said, "you must really be excited for your brother."

"Oh I am, Izumi-san. Of course I was extremely worried how the operation would go, but now I'm thrilled that he's going to be able to live a perfectly healthy life."

"Oh of course, but that's not what I meant. I meant that you must be excited about his engage…"

"Uh, Izumi," Akira abruptly interrupted her while Takumi madly shook his head. "Mai and Yuichi must be tired from their long trip. You can discuss those things with them later."

"I'm sorry," Mai began, sounding somewhat confused, "but did she say engage…"

"Engaging!" Akira promptly retorted. "She meant you must be excited about Takumi's engaging career choice."

"Oh, right," Mai now comprehended. "You mean his decision to study child psychology."

"Uh, yes, that's it," Izumi wavered, embarrassed that she almost spilled the beans.

"Nice save," Takumi whispered to Akira.

As they all now began walking back to the house, Izumi came up alongside Akira who was walking directly behind Mai and Takumi.

"Sorry, Akira," Izumi apologized, being within earshot of Mai. "I thought she knew that you two were engaged. Oops," she suddenly realized, slapping her hand over her mouth.

"ENGAGED?" Mai yelled out in shock.


	13. Our Love is Here to Stay

Well gang, this is it. The final chapter. It's been a long journey, but as you know, all good things must come to an end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I just want to thank all of you for sticking with me and seeing this saga through to the end. I never imagined that it would go on for as long as it did, but your kind reviews and e-mails are what kept me going. Several of you even inspired me on more than one occasion and that just helped to keep the creative juices flowing, and I thank you for that. But in all honesty, this story would have never been possible were it not for the large legion of loyal Akira/Takumi fans. I could never have done it without you. You guys are simply the best. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Our Love is Here to Stay**

"Oh my god! Takumi, what did you do?" Mai hysterically shouted as she then went over to Akira to try and comfort her. "Oh you poor thing. How awful this must be for you to go through this at such an early age. But don't worry, I'll make sure my brother takes responsibility."

"Sis!"

"Uh, no, Mai, you've got it all wrong," Akira attempted to explain.

"You're right," Mai realized. "Since you're engaged, then at least that means he's trying to do the right thing."

"No, that's not it!" Takumi tried to correct her.

"What do you mean that's not it? Look, Takumi, I'll do what I can to help you, but you will take responsibility in raising…"

"Mai!" Akira yelled at the top of her lungs, before calmly stating, "I'm not…"

"Huh? You… you're not?"

"No, sis, she's not. That's what we've been trying to tell you."

"But then… I don't understand. Izumi-san mentioned that you were engaged. So you're saying you're not?"

"Oh they're engaged alright," Izumi confirmed.

"Well then if she's not pregnant, what other possible reason would there be for you two to be engaged at such an early age?"

"It's a long story," Takumi replied, sighing heavily. "Let's go inside and we'll explain everything."

* * *

Having had a chance to calm down, Mai, who was seated along with the others in the family room, listened with intent as Takumi and Akira explained the situation to her.

"So that's pretty much what happened," Takumi recounted.

"Wow, that's quite a story," Yuichi reacted in amazement. "You could probably write a book about your adventures."

"Now hold on," Mai said with a bit of uncertainty. "Takumi, it's very admirable for you to do this for Akira, but this is a very big step. You shouldn't be doing this just because you feel sorry for her."

"I'm not," he replied. Then, in a more serious tone added, "Sis, I love Akira very much. I… I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Takumi," Mai tenderly responded as Akira turned red at his public announcement of affection.

"Aww," a very moved Izumi responded. "That's so romantic."

"Mai-san," Hiroki tried to clarify. "I too was totally against this marriage when I first found out about it. However, having witnessed first hand their affection and total devotion to one another, I now realize that their love is truly genuine. Believe me, those two were meant to be together."

"Hiroki," Akira said in awe at his support and understanding.

"Thank you, Hiroki-san," Takumi gratefully replied.

"That was very sweet of you, Hiroki," Izumi appreciatively said as she took his arm and snuggled up alongside him.

"Izumi," Hiroki reacted somewhat startled.

"Wow. This is just… all so sudden," an overwhelmed Mai responded, then looked over at Akira. "So I take it… you feel the same way?"

"Oh yes," Akira said without hesitation. "Very much so."

"I see."

"I'm sorry for having to spring this on you like this, sis. I know it's a lot to take in, but we're very serious about this."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Still, when were you planning on telling me about this? Did you intend to keep it from me until the day of your wedding?"

"We had planned on gradually breaking it to you tomorrow," Akira explained, then looked over at Izumi and added, "but somebody just couldn't keep their mouth shut."

"I said I was sorry," Izumi apologetically replied.

"It's okay, Izumi-san," Takumi reassured her. "Anyway, sis, I hope you can understand how we feel. But if it'll make you feel any better, we won't be officially married until we turn eighteen."

"I know. Still, I just can't get over it," Mai tearfully reminisced. "My baby brother, you're… growing up so fast."

"Sis."

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to say except… welcome to the family, Akira!" Mai joyfully announced as she threw her arms around Akira, giving her a big bear hug.

"Uh, Mai… you're… crushing me," Akira gasped.

"Thanks, sis. You don't know what this means to me. Your approval is like a blessing from mom."

"Takumi," Mai then proceeded to hug her brother.

"Pardon me, Ojousama," Kenji interrupted, "but your father wishes to speak with you and Hiroki-sama."

"Well, looks like this is it," Akira ascertained. "Come on, Takumi."

"I'm sorry, Ojousama, but your father specifically requested to see just the two of you. I'm sorry Takumi-san."

"Oh, ah, that's okay," Takumi reluctantly replied.

"No, it's not okay," Akira argued. "Takumi, we said we would do this together."

"But your father…"

"Look, if both of us don't face my father about this, then we might never be able to convince him."

"She's right, Takumi-san," Hiroki concurred. "We stand a better chance if we confront him together."

Grateful for their support, Takumi now felt a bit more at ease as he looked on at them and nodded in agreement.

"Alright. But before we see him," Takumi realized, "there's something I want to ask you, Akira."

"What is it, Takumi?"

"Your uncle. Do he and your father get along well?"

"My uncle Taro? Takumi, why in the world would you ask me that?"

"Please, Akira, this may be important," Takumi seriously stated. "Have you known there to be any ill will between them or have they ever fought over issues regarding the company?"

"Uh, none that I'm aware of," a puzzled Akira replied. "They always seem to get along quite well. In fact, my father's gone out of his way numerous times to help him out, once even when he was having some financial difficulties."

"I see. Thank you, Akira."

"What's this all about, Takumi-san?" Hiroki curiously inquired.

"You'll both soon find out. Shall we go?"

Looking over at Takumi, Kenji shot him a quick smile as if to acknowledge that he was on the right track. Leading the three down the hall to the small shoji screened enclosed room, Kenji then announced their arrival.

Bowing as they entered the tatami mat room, the three now kneeled before Akira's father, separated only by a small low-slung wooden table.

"Before you say anything, father," Akira defensively began, "I asked Takumi to join us because this concerns him too."

"Very well," he amiably accepted. "I have no problem with him being here, I had merely wished to spare him the humiliation once I tell you of my decision."

"Humiliation? Father, what are you…"

"Hiroki-san?" he redirected his attention, ignoring the words of his daughter. "I trust that the two of you were able to get reacquainted last night."

"Yes sir. But the truth is…"

"It hasn't changed anything between us," Akira concluded. "Takumi and I…"

"Akira, please don't interrupt while Hiroki-san is talking," her father said rather annoyed, then requested of Hiroki, "Go on."

"Um, you see sir, while I care for Akira a great deal, I…" Hiroki nervously hesitated. "I don't think I can go through with this. I'm sorry."

Akira and Takumi were both shocked at his courageous admission, yet at the same time felt a sense of relief.

"Hiroki-san, do you realize what you're saying? The implications that this would have on your family?"

"Yes sir, I'm well aware of that. But the truth is… I don't believe that it would be right to force two people to be together against their will just to satisfy our clan's stubborn insistence on continuing to support some antiquated custom that should have been done away with years ago."

"I see. Tell me, what brought about this sudden change of heart? When I spoke with you yesterday you didn't seem to have any issues with it."

"Well, the fact of the matter is, I've never really been too keen on the idea. I just went along with it all these years because I was led to believe that it would be in the best interest of both our families. However, it would seem that I'd been misinformed. I've since discovered that there is a much more powerful force at work that supersedes all else despite family customs."

"And what is that?"

"Love," Hiroki candidly revealed. "Okuzaki-sama, if you only knew how much Akira and Takumi-san truly love…"

"Enough!" Himuro forcefully stated.

"Father, please!" Akira pleaded. "Don't do this to us. You have to convince the clan to change their…"

"Akira! Don't tell me how to run this family. I must say that I'm rather disappointed in the two of you. You thought you could come in here and gang up on me thinking that I would change my mind?"

"No sir," Takumi finally chimed in, "that was not their intention at all. They merely wished to convey their displeasure on the matter. As for me, I just wanted to follow up on our discussion from yesterday. I've reached my decision and have decided to do what is best for Akira and this family by following a career in business."

"Takumi, no!" Akira protested.

"Akira, please. I have to do this."

"So, even though it means a great deal to you, you're willing to give up your future career in psychology?" Himuro inquired.

"Yes, sir. But Akira means so much more to me."

"I see. That's very admirable of you, but I'm afraid the circumstances have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"When I spoke with Akira yesterday, she told me that you were willing to sacrifice your career just to be with her. However, in doing so she also mentioned that your heart would not be in it. I've thought about it, and while it is a noble gesture, I've come to realize that it would not be in the best interest of Okuzaki Industries. I'm sorry, Takumi-san."

"Father, no!" Akira implored. "I was out of line and misspoke when I said that. You mustn't hold that against him."

"But you made a very valid point," he indicated. "I can't have someone running my company who's not a hundred and ten percent committed to the position. I know he means well, but it just wouldn't work out. And at the same time it wouldn't be fair to him; you said so yourself."

"Yes but…"

"Akira," Takumi interjected, placing a hand upon her shoulder and then redirecting his attention back to her father. "Okuzaki-sama, there is something that I have been struggling to understand. Just before Akira came to see me in the hospital, you had already promised her at that point to allow her to marry me. And also, years earlier, you had assured her that she would one day take over as head of Okuzaki Industries. But now, for some reason, you have changed your stance on both issues. Do you really believe that this is in Akira's best interests?"

"I've already told you, it doesn't matter what I believe. The clan has decided that, in the end, it would not be in the best interest of the company."

"Yes, so you've told me. But I must disagree with you because I think it matters a great deal what you believe, and I also think that you're totally opposed to the clan's opinion on this."

"I must say, that's very presumptive of you."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be, but deep down I think you know I'm right. But if I'm wrong, then tell me, why exactly did you change your mind on both issues so suddenly? We all know that your decision supercedes that of the clan's, so I don't believe that that's the sole reason for your actions."

"You're right that I have the power to override their decisions at any time, but I also owe it to them to listen to their side of the argument and then make a rational decision."

"And you think that by denying Akira her rightful position in the company and forcing her to marry someone against her wishes constitutes a rational decision?"

"I don't think I like your tone of voice, young man," he offensively stated.

"I think you've allowed your decision to become clouded," Takumi maintained, "not by the clan as a whole, but rather one particular individual."

"Takumi," a concerned Akira tried to intervene, "maybe you shouldn't…"

"Tell me something," Takumi pressed on, ignoring Akira's plea, "is appeasing your brother, Taro-sama, so much more important to you than your own daughter's happiness?"

"Wha… what do you know about my brother?"

"Uncle Taro?" a puzzled Akira reacted. "What are you getting at, Takumi?"

"Yes, exactly what are you insinuating, young man?" Himuro demanded to know.

"Just this: ever since your father selected you over your older brother to head Okuzaki Industries, you've felt somewhat guilty, just as I'm sure that he felt somewhat resentful toward you at being passed over for the position."

"What?" Akira was shocked to hear. "Father, is this true?"

"How do you know all this?" Himuro demanded to know. "And besides, the personal business between me and my brother are of no concern to you."

"You're right. However, because it affects Akira, it is of great concern to me."

"It still doesn't explain how you learned of this. Who told you?"

"No one told me, I just figured it out on my own. Once I learned that you had an older brother, it all started to make sense to me. I thought it strange at first when you suddenly changed your views on both our marriage and on Akira taking over the company. At first I thought it was the clan that was influencing your decision, but as I said, once I learned of your brother I began to realize that he was the key to all of this. And now I'm sure of it. For just now Akira told me how well the two of you get along and that you've even bent over backwards to help him out."

"Well what of it? He's my brother, so of course I would help him out in any way that I can."

"Even when it comes to making decisions regarding Okuzaki Industries?"

"Of course. He's a member of the board and has a right to his input regarding company matters."

"But in cases where you didn't agree with his decision, rather than argue with him, you allowed him to have his way. Even to this day you're wracked with guilt regarding your father's decision in selecting you over your brother. So, to appease him, you've allowed him to become a key voice in the company's oversight. Likewise, he's been very vocal when it comes to matters of the family. It's almost as if you've handed the reins as head of the clan over to him."

"Why that's…" Himuro began, attempting a rebuttal.

"Father, is this true?" Akira looked with concern to him.

"I think you need to ask yourself what's more important," Takumi continued, "appeasing your brother or doing what is in the best interest of your daughter. You really need to look deep inside yourself and determine what truly matters to you most."

Utterly speechless, Himuro, along with Akira and Hiroki, looked on in complete astonishment at Takumi, amazed at his candor.

Now standing up before him and bowing in respect, Takumi politely announced, "Okuzaki-sama, forgive me if I was out of line. Please excuse me."

The others still sat stunned as he made his exit, all the while marveled that he managed to maintain such a calm demeanor.

"Takumi, wait!" Akira started to call after him, then felt the warm hand of Hiroki upon her shoulder as he looked to her and just shook his head.

"Would the two of you please excuse me," her father somberly requested.

Bowing as he then began to take his leave, Hiroki soon realized that Akira had not budged. "Akira?"

"Father, is what Takumi said true?" Akira insisted on knowing.

"Akira, please try and understand," her father tried to reason. "I was just…"

Before he could finish, Akira quickly bolted out of the room, past the others and headed straight up the stairs.

"Excuse me, Okuzaki-sama," Hiroki once again respectfully bowed before him, noticing the expression of hurt upon his face, and quickly departed the room to rejoin the others.

"Hiroki, what happened?" a concerned Izumi ran up to him. "Akira just ran by without saying a word."

"My brother didn't say much either except that he was going to go and pack," Mai said in dismay. "Hiroki-san, what's going on?"

"I… I'm not really sure myself," Hiroki helplessly replied. "But I'll try and explain as best I can."

Meanwhile, Akira now entered Takumi's room only to find him packing his suitcase.

"Takumi, what are doing? Why did you just leave like that?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, remember? I just wanted to get my things together. And I left because I said what I had to say to your father."

"That took a lot of courage what you did, going up against my father like that."

"Well, I'm not exactly proud of myself, but at least now he knows how I feel."

"I just want to let you know that I'm not going to put up with this anymore. If all my father cares about is how my uncle feels, then as far as I'm concerned he can have the whole company. I'm through with this. My father can disown me for all I care, but I'm not going to let him stop me from marrying you. I don't even think I can wait until tomorrow, we should leave right now. I'm going to go and pack."

"No, Akira, I don't want you to go with me. I think it's best if you stayed here."

"Wha… what are you saying, Takumi?" Akira looked at him in shock.

"I'm saying that I think I've caused you enough trouble," Takumi explained, now placing both hands upon her shoulders and, at arms length, looked into her eyes as he tried to reason with her. "Your father is very vulnerable right now and the last thing he needs is for you to walk out on him. He needs you more than ever right now."

"But, I need you too. I don't want to lose you," she tearfully exclaimed.

"Oh, Akira, you're not going to lose me," Takumi reassured her, pulling her in close for a supportive hug. "I just think you need to talk things out with him rather than just walking off and leaving things hanging like this. In fact, you should spend some time alone with your father. After all, with you away at school most of the time, you two hardly see each other any more. I'm just saying that I think the two of you should try and get reacquainted with one another. And really, I would just be in the way. The last thing you need is for me to be there to come between the two of you."

"But, you wouldn't be in the way."

"Trust me. The best thing for the two of you right now is some good old-fashioned father-daughter bonding. Tell me, how long has it been since the two of you truly spent any real quality time together?"

"Far too long I'm afraid," her father's voice was heard saying in a subdued manner.

"Father!"

"Okuzaki-sama! Please forgive me," Takumi apologetically replied. "I should have never interfered in your affairs. I was way out of line."

"You're a strange one, Takumi-san," Himuro amusingly remarked. "First you put me in my place, and deservedly so I might add, and then you apologize for it. But I'm glad to see that you're not afraid to speak your mind. I must say that I'm impressed at your deductive reasoning skills. I'm only sorry that our company will be losing out on someone with such skills; you'd make a fine businessman. Of course, I'm sure you'll put them to good use in your preferred profession. I suppose it could be interesting having a psychologist for a son-in-law."

"Son-in…" Takumi reacted quite startled. "You mean…"

Acknowledging with just a simple smile he then announced, "Takumi-san, I'm entrusting her to you. Therefore, you have my blessing to marry my daughter."

"Father!"

"Just promise me that you'll take good care of her."

"Uh, yes… yes of course," Takumi responded with a shaky voice, still at a loss at his sudden change of heart.

"Oh father!" Akira gratefully cried as she ran into her father's arms. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to us."

"Thank you, Okuzaki-sama," Takumi now graciously bowed before him. "Thank you so much for your kind generosity."

"No, Takumi-san, it is I who should be thanking you. You've helped me to open my eyes and see what I had been overlooking for so long. I've been so hell bent on doing what is best for this family and the company, in addition to trying to appease my brother, that I'd become blind to what was truly important to me: my daughter's happiness."

"Father."

"Akira, can you ever forgive this old fool?"

Akira once again tearfully embraced her father. "Oh father, I love you so much."

"And I love you, my dear," he comforted her. "I think you've made a very smart choice in this young man. He seems very wise and intelligent, but most importantly, he makes you happy. I can't remember ever seeing you this happy in a very long time."

Now coming over and standing alongside Takumi, Akira tightly gripped his hand. "You're right. I'm very happy whenever I'm with him. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"Akira," Takumi modestly said, causing him to blush.

"I'll just leave the two of you for now," Himuro said smiling. "I'm sure you have a lot to discuss."

Watching as he left the room, Akira and Takumi just turned to each other, still a bit dumbfounded over it all.

"Akira," Takumi began somewhat flabbergasted, taking both her hands in his. "He… he said yes. He said yes!"

Takumi was just beside himself as he excitedly spun Akira around by the arms, her feet even leaving the ground at one point, then pulled her in tightly to his body and held onto her in a loving embrace.

"Oh, Takumi, I can't believe this is really happening."

"Believe it. And even though I'm still not sure what just happened, I don't really care. All I know for sure now is that whatever else happens, I'm never ever going to let you go."

"Oh, Takumi," Akira happily cried as their lips now joined together and their arms held each other tightly in a warm embrace.

"Why am I not surprised," came Izumi's voice as she, along with Hiroki, Mai and Yuichi, now stood watching the two from the doorway.

"Uh, wha…" Takumi said somewhat startled as he released Akira, "what are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" Mai questioned him. "We were worried about you, and Akira's father said that we could find you up here. But I can see you're doing just fine. I must say, you seem to be quite the kisser, Takumi."

"Sis!" Takumi embarrassingly shot back as the others looked on in amusement, leaving him and Akira both beet red in the face.

"Aw, Mai, leave him alone," Yuichi implored. "Can't you see you're embarrassing them."

"Oh don't worry about them," Izumi interjected, "they're used to it by now."

"Izumi!" Akira and Takumi responded simultaneously.

"Heh heh."

"So judging by your reactions," Hiroki surmised, "I assume you managed to work things out with your father?"

"You bet," Akira replied. "He really surprised us."

"I'll say," Takumi concurred. "By the way, Hiroki-san, I want to thank you for speaking up for us back there; we really appreciate it."

"Forget it," Hiroki modestly replied.

"So, Akira, Izumi-san tells me that you're planning on doing some clothes shopping later today," Mai gleefully hinted at. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Uhh…" Akira reluctantly remarked.

"We'd love for you to come!" Izumi eagerly accepted. "How about you, Yuichi-san? Care to join us?"

"Um, yeah, I suppose I could," he hesitantly agreed.

"Great!" Izumi was happy to hear. "Now the only holdout is…"

Izumi's eyes now fixated on Hiroki.

'Uhhhh…" Hiroki nervously stammered.

"Come on, Hiroki, it'll be fun," Izumi pleaded with sad puppy dog like eyes. "Pleeeeeease."

"Yeah, Hiroki-san," Yuichi added to the pressure. "You're not getting out of this that easily. If we have to endure their…."

"Alright, alright," he helplessly gave in.

"Yay!" Izumi cheered in triumph.

"Sucker," Akira quietly uttered under her breath.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Akira loudly objected. "There's no way that I'm wearing that thing!"

Hovering around Akira in the dressing room of a large department store chain, Mai and Izumi were anxiously having her try on numerous outfits. Even though she opposed their choice of selection several times, Akira found herself overruled in each instance. Meanwhile, Takumi, Hiroki and Yuichi had to endure the hardships of carrying the girls' purchases and waiting around while they shopped and tried things on.

"But, Akira," Mai tried to reason as she held a two-piece swimsuit up to her, "don't you want to look nice for Takumi?"

"Nice, yes. Ridiculous, no. That thing's just too revealing, so forget it!"

"But you don't seem to have any problem when you wear halter tops to work out," Izumi tried to justify.

"That's completely different," Akira argued. "This just leaves nothing to the imagination."

"Look, Akira," Mai said in all seriousness. "I know a lot of this is still new to you and that you're still accustomed to an attire that's a bit more on the masculine side, but you have to learn to accept the fact that that part of your life is now behind you. And whether you realize it or not, you're blossoming into a very attractive young woman. But you don't have to take my word for it, just ask Takumi. So really, you should be embracing this time of your life rather than trying to fight it"

"But, I can't wear something like that," Akira timidly admitted. "It's just not me."

"Well, if it'll make you feel any better," Izumi suggested, "Mai-san and I could each try one on too, that way we can all go out there together when we show the boys. I've been meaning to buy a new swimsuit anyway."

"Yeah, me too," Mai realized. "So how about it, Akira?"

"Weeeell…" she contemplated.

"Great," Izumi quickly replied. "Mai-san and I just need to go back out on the floor and pick ours out, but first there's something else I want you to try on."

Izumi began sorting through several garments that she had picked out, and, when she found the one that she was looking for, she held it up with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ooo, I like it," Mai devilishly replied. "I didn't even know that they sold those types of outfits here. Well, Akira, looks like this is your lucky day."

"Uh, oh no," Akira objected, taking one look at the garment. "Absolutely not!

"Oh come on," Mai attempted to persuade her, "I think it would look cute on you."

"I don't want to look cute!" she continued to protest.

"It's just for fun," Izumi explained. "Besides, I think the boys would get a big kick out of it."

"Yeah," Mai concurred, "they've been really patient with us so far, so this is the least we can do for them."

"What do you mean we?" Akira countered. "I'm the one who's going to get humiliated here."

"Oh you're not going to be humiliated," Mai assured her. "Although I should tell you that Takumi's a big fan of anime that feature those types of girls."

"Yeah, I know," Akira recalled. "It just seems so silly though."

"Why don't we let Takumi be the judge of that," Mai suggested as she held the garment up to her and then attempted to undress her. "Now hold still."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Izumi-san, grab her other arm."

"I wonder what all the yelling's about," Takumi tried to discern, looking over at Hiroki and Yuichi.

Becoming a bit restless, the boys fidgeted around in their chairs as they sat waiting just outside the dressing room.

"What is it with girls anyway?" Hiroki couldn't comprehend. "Why can't they just pick something out that they like, buy it and then leave? What's so hard about that anyway?"

"Amen, brother," Yuichi concurred. "They always have to turn shopping for clothes into a such a big event. And even when they do eventually find something that they like, they have to go back and try on twenty more things until they find something that matches it. It's the same when they're getting dressed. They can never seem to make up their mind in deciding what to wear. And don't even get me started on how much time they spend in the bathroom, especially when they're getting ready for a date."

"Exactly," Hiroki said in agreement. "Girls are so indecisive. Guys don't seem to have that problem."

"Oh come on," Takumi took exception to their argument. "Don't you think you're being a little hard on them?"

"What, don't tell me that you're defending them?" Hiroki incredulously asked.

"I know it may seem silly to us, but did you ever stop and think why they spend so much time and effort in getting ready and trying to find just the right thing to wear?" Takumi queried. "I think it's because they want to look nice for us, and in return all they seek is for us to acknowledge that effort and to maybe pay them a compliment. I don't think that's asking too much."

"Gee, Takumi," Yuichi earnestly responded, "that's a pretty mature thing to say. But I suppose you're right."

"Yeah," Hiroki agreed, looking over at Yuichi. "He's not even married yet and already he sounds like he's henpecked."

Having a laugh at Takumi's expense, Yuichi then reached over and high-fived Hiroki as Takumi just shook his head in disgust. At that moment, Mai and Izumi emerged from the dressing room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Mai apologized, then directed her attention to her brother. "Now don't hold back, Takumi. Just give us your honest opinion."

Both Mai and Izumi now stepped to one side revealing a most embarrassed looking Akira dressed in a maid's uniform. The black one-piece dress had a very short above-the-knee skirt while underneath Akira wore a white ruffled petticoat. Completing the ensemble she also had on a white apron along with the traditional maid's headpiece.

"Come on, say the line, Akira," Izumi nudged her on.

"This is so embarrassing," Akira mumbled under her breath. Then, turning to Takumi she took a deep breath, forced a smile and announced, "How can I be of service to you today, master?"

Yuichi slapped a hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter while Hiroki just started to break out in hysterics.

"Hahahaha. Oh, Akira, that's classic. I can't believe you…"

"Something funny, Hiroki?" Akira asked directly to his face in a rather threatening manner.

"Uh, no, not at all," Hiroki quickly recanted, biting down on his lower lip to try and contain himself.

"Akira, you…" Takumi finally spoke up with a big grin on his face, "you look absolutely adorable."

"Okay, that's it," Akira said in frustration as she started to walk away.

"Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute, come back," Takumi apologetically said as he grabbed hold of her arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. In fact, my sister and Izumi-san probably talked you into doing this."

"Guilty," Izumi confessed in a playful tone of voice.

"Sorry, Akira," Mai apologized. "We were just having a little fun with you."

"Alright, well you guys have had your little laugh," Akira replied, "so I'm going to go and change and then we can…"

"I wasn't laughing," Takumi pointed out. "I think it looks really good on you."

"You… you do?" Akira began to blush.

"Yeah. In fact, I was thinking that maybe the next anime convention that I go to, you might consider going with me. You would be perfect in that outfit cosplaying as Mahoro from 'Mahoromatic' while I would go as Suguru."

Akira just threw up her arms and rolled her eyes at his suggestion and headed back into the dressing room.

"Akira," he started to call after her.

Placing a hand upon his shoulder and shaking her head, Mai tried to explain to her brother, "Takumi, while that was very sweet what you initially said to her, sometimes you just have to know when to shut up and leave well enough alone."

"But I…"

"Boy, Takumi-san," Hiroki chided, "you sure put your foot in your mouth that time."

"Don't worry, Takumi, I'll go talk to her," Mai reassured him, then requested of Izumi, "While I do that, why don't you go and pick out what we were talking about before."

"Gotcha," Izumi comprehended. "I know exactly what I'm getting."

"Oh, and can you bring me the one that I was looking at earlier?"

"You mean the white one?"

"That's the one."

"You got it," Izumi was happy to comply as she made her way over to the swimwear department while Mai headed back into the dressing room.

Takumi just had a look of despair about him prompting Yuichi to give him a hardy slap on the back.

"Don't look so glum, you just misspoke. I'm sure she's not going to be mad at you over a little thing like that."

"Of course," Hiroki concurred, "I'm sure she'll get over it."

"Yeah, I know," Takumi somberly replied. "Still, I came out sounding a bit selfish when I said that. I'm going to apologize to her when she comes out."

Back inside the dressing room as Akira was changing out of the maid outfit, Mai attempted to smooth things over with her in regards to her brother's comment.

"I hope you're not upset over what Takumi said. He was just a little excited when he saw you dressed like that. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh I know," Akira replied, "and I'm not upset with him. I just wanted to get out of this stupid outfit."

"Well that's a relief," Mai was glad to hear.

"Besides, it's pretty hard to stay mad at him," Akira admitted, now letting her guard down as she began to express her feelings. "He's got such an innocence about him that even when he does or says something wrong, you feel kind of sorry for him. Instead of yelling at him, I just want to hug…"

Akira quickly cut herself off and began to blush as Mai looked to her with keen interest over her little confession.

"My, you really are smitten with my brother aren't you? That's so cute. I guess you two really were meant to be together. Well, I just want you to know that I'm grateful to you. I think that you're just what my brother needs. You truly complete him."

"Uh, tha… thank you," Akira gratefully replied. "I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome," Mai was happy to oblige. "Now then, how's about trying on that swimsuit. I'm really anxious to see how it looks on you, and I'm sure Takumi is as well."

"I don't know," Akira embarrassingly replied with uncertainty.

"I'm back!" Izumi loudly announced as she re-entered the room carrying two swimsuits and was surprised to see that Akira still hadn't changed. "Haven't you tried that thing on yet?"

"She was just about to," Mai informed her.

"But I…"

"Come on, Akira," Izumi prodded, "you have nothing to be afraid of. You're going to look totally hot and Takumi-san will just melt when he sees you in it."

"Akira," Mai encouragingly remarked, "we don't mean to pressure you, but you're going to have to come out of that shell of yours sometime. Believe me, the expression on Takumi's face when he sees you wearing that will make it all worthwhile. Trust me."

"Arrrgh!" Hiroki cried out in boredom, "what is taking them so long? I thought they were done. I can't believe I let Izumi talk me into coming."

"Oh, quit complaining," Yuichi told him as he sat slouched in his chair, his eyes closed while attempting to take a nap. "Just deal with it."

"This is a total waste of time," he continued to gripe. "Give me one good reason why we should even be here."

"I apologize again, you guys," Mai said, re-emerging from the dressing room, now wearing a white two-piece swimsuit with a ruffled bikini bottom, "I promise you that we're almost done."

"Wow, sis," Takumi commented, "You look great."

"Yeah, looking good, Mai-san," Hiroki added.

"Why thank you, boys. So what do you think, Yuichi?"

Utterly speechless, Yuichi, his mouth agape, was completely mesmerized and couldn't help but to stare at her robust figure.

"Uh, Yuichi-san?" Hiroki tried to get his attention, waving a hand in front of his face, then noted, "Oh yeah, he's gone alright."

"Guess he likes it," Mai concluded.

Hiroki was so amused by it all that he turned to Takumi and remarked, "How do you like that guy, Takumi-san; absolutely no control. One look at a pretty face and he completely falls to pieces. Hahahaha."

"Oh Hiroki?" came Izumi's voice as she now appeared alongside Mai. "Do you think I look better in a one piece or a two piece?"

"Uhhhh…" was all that he could utter, becoming completely tongue-tied as he found himself gawking at Izumi's rather revealing black and white zebra-striped bikini. "I… Izumi, you… really hot, I mean… you look… wow!"

"Why thank you, Hiroki," Izumi replied rather flattered.

"So, this a good enough reason for you to be here?" Yuichi sarcastically asked, leaning over from his chair toward Hiroki, then mocked, "What's the matter, pal, you lose control? Hahahaha."

Amused by it all, Takumi just smiled as he shook his head at their little macho routine. He then began to look around and wondered what was taking Akira so long.

Izumi too noticed her absence then called in toward the dressing room, "Akira, get out here. Takumi-san is waiting for you."

Akira slowly stuck her head out from the room, carefully scanning the area to see who might notice her. Taking a deep breath, Akira finally stepped out to where the others were awaiting her. Wearing a teal colored bandeau style top along with a matching sarong, Akira felt extremely self-conscious as she hung her head while attempting to conceal the front of her body with her arms.

"Come on, Akira," Mai encouragingly said as she came up behind her, "don't be embarrassed. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Entranced by what he could see, Takumi slowly stood up, not once taking his eyes off of her. Just then, Mai then gave Akira a playful shove causing her to stumble forward into Takumi's arms.

The two immediately turned beet-red as they awkwardly pushed away from each other.

"Akira," an overwhelmed Takumi remarked as he took a step back and began to admire her, "is that really you? Wow! You look absolutely remarkable."

"Uh, th… thank you, Takumi," Akira bashfully replied.

"Oh, don't forget to show him this, Akira," Izumi reminded her as she came over and unabashedly pulled the sarong off of her, revealing a rather modest bikini bottom.

Once again, Akira was forced to use her hands as she embarrassingly tried to cover up the exposed area.

"Don't try to hide it," Takumi now confidently stated. "I think it looks really good on you."

"You… you do?"

"Absolutely," he reassured her, stepping closer as he then looked into her eyes. "You look really beautiful. I honestly mean that."

A tear had now formed in Akira's eye as she gazed upon him, stunned by his remarkable candor.

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier," he now apologized.

"Huh?" she seemed caught off guard, not even remembering that minor incident.

"It was pretty selfish of me. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, ah, don't worry about it. I wasn't upset. It was nothing, really."

"Really? Oh I'm so glad."

Intrigued by their frank discussion, the others continued to watch the two with intent as they now silently stood gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

Unable to resist, Izumi took out her cell phone and proceeded to snap a picture of the two in their frozen moment of time.

"Aww, you two look so cute together," Izumi commented as she took another picture.

Mai then came up to Akira and whispered, "You see, I told you. Now wasn't that worth it?"

Akira simply smiled and gave Mai a look of appreciation.

"All right, girls," Mai announced. "I think the boys have seen enough for now, and judging by their reactions I think they approve of our selections. So once we change and pay for everything, we can go. You guys have been very patient with us and we appreciate it. So do you have any preference as to where you want to go after this?"

The boys just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, not too certain where they wanted to go.

"How about karaoke?" Izumi suggested. "I mean, we didn't exactly get to do any singing last night after that ordeal."

"Why, what happened last night?" Mai wondered.

"Uh, it was nothing really, sis," Takumi tried to brush it off, not wishing to talk about it.

"I'll tell you later, Mai-san," Izumi eagerly replied as she then looked to the boys. "So, how about it? Karaoke sound good to you?"

The boys once again looked at each other, then finally nodded in agreement.

"It's okay by us," Hiroki replied.

"Great, then it's settled; karaoke it is." Mai satisfactorily stated as she then turned to Izumi and curiously asked, "Okay, now what happened last night?"

"I'm telling you it was nothing," Takumi persisted. "The whole thing was just a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding, yes, but I wouldn't exactly call it nothing," Izumi countered. "I mean, that was a pretty serious fight."

"You two had a fight?" Mai inquisitively asked with great interest. "So who started it? Was it your first one?"

"Sis, that's none of your business," Takumi denounced.

"It was actually my fault," Izumi confessed. "But once they had made up, that's when things really started to heat up, if you know what I mean."

"Reeeally, Mai listened with bated breath. "I didn't know you had it in you, Takumi."

"Uh, no it… it's not like that, sis," Takumi tried to explain.

"I wish you could have been there, Mai-san," Izumi continued, "when I walked in on them they were…"

"IZUMI!" both Takumi and Akira loudly protested.

"Heh heh heh," she mischievously snickered.

* * *

For the remainder of their evening, the six friends ended up embarrassing themselves at karaoke, although the girls seemed to be faring better than their male counterparts when it came to singing on key. Everyone, particularly Takumi, was extremely surprised at how great Akira's voice sounded. Once she got over the initial shyness, she blew everyone away with her rendition of 'Tomorrow', the opening theme from the anime 'Full Metal Panic!'. Takumi actually held his own when he joined Akira in a duet of the awe-inspiring 'Yume no Tsubasa' from the 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle' anime. Afterwards, Hiroki called his chauffeur and had him pick them up.

Now pulling up in front of Akira's home in a large SUV, the six disembarked and stood alongside the vehicle as they prepared to say their good-byes.

"It's a shame that you two have to go back so soon," Izumi remarked to Mai and Yuichi, "you just got here. You're a lot of fun to go shopping with, Mai-san, and to just hang out with in general."

"Thanks, Izumi-san, I had a lot of fun hanging with you too."

As they gave each other a farewell hug, Hiroki and Yuichi then also wished each other well.

Now turning her attention to Takumi and Akira, Izumi sadly lamented, "I'm really going to miss you guys. These past few days went by way too fast. You sure you two don't want to transfer schools and move back here? I promise I won't cause you guys any more trouble."

"But that's what makes you so much fun to be with," Takumi pointed out.

"Yeah," Akira agreed. "There's never a dull moment when you're around. You always bring a sense of excitement into our lives."

Giving her friend a hug, Izumi then reciprocated the gesture with Takumi.

"Well, Akira," Hiroki began, "even though things didn't work out between us, I'm not the least bit disappointed. I think you found the perfect soul mate in Takumi-san."

"Thank you, Hiroki-san," Takumi gratefully replied as Akira placed her arm around his waist.

"Mine, as it turns out, has been right under my nose this whole time," Hiroki indicated, placing his arm around Izumi and pulling her in close by his side.

"Hiroki," Izumi affectionately said, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"I'm so thrilled for you two," Akira happily stated. "I never would have even guessed that you guys would become an item. This one here on the other hand," referring to Takumi, "realized it from day one."

"And we're so glad that he did," Izumi replied.

"Yeah," Hiroki pleasantly concurred, then added, "I think that you'll make a fine psychologist some day, Takumi-san."

Takumi smiled at his kind-hearted compliment as Izumi began to get teary-eyed. Once more she gave Takumi and then Akira a final farewell hug.

"Stay in touch," Hiroki requested of Takumi. "Maybe we can get together again during spring break."

"I'd like that. Likewise you two could come and visit us sometime. We could make a double date of it."

"Sounds like a plan," Hiroki affably agreed, then, looking around making sure no one could hear, he took Takumi off to the side and inquisitively asked, "So what exactly did happen between you and Akira last night? Is what Izumi said true? Did you…"

"No, no, we ahh…" Takumi awkwardly tried to explain. "I mean, nothing happened. It's just that…"

"You got caught with your pants down?"

"Uhh… how did you…"

"Izumi told me."

"Figures," Takumi sighed.

"Heh heh," Hiroki playfully jabbed him in the side. "You sly dog."

* * *

"Akira, the cab will be here in ten minutes," Takumi called to her from outside her bathroom the following morning. "Mai and Yuichi are already waiting downstairs."

"Be out in a minute."

Noticing the plushie that he had gotten for her the other night sitting on her dresser, Takumi inquired, "Did you want to take this Sasuke plushie with you or leave it here?"

"Oh, I thought I had packed that. Just throw it in my suitcase for me."

"Okay."

Opening the suitcase, which was lying on her bed, Takumi set it alongside her other belongings when he suddenly noticed a familiar ruffled material sticking out. Partially lifting up on the corner of one her blouses, he immediately recognized the black and white fabric as being that of the maid's outfit from the night before. A huge grin now appeared on his face as he then closed the suitcase back up.

"What are you so happy about?" Akira curiously asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Akira was completely caught off guard as Takumi came up to her and threw his arms around her in an affectionate hug.

"You're the best, Akira. I love you so much."

"Uh, I love you too, Takumi," she said rather confusingly but then returned the affection. "So what brought this on?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I just wanted you to know how much you truly mean to me."

"Aww, that's really sweet of you. But instead of telling me," she sensually replied, "why not just show me how you really feel."

"Akira! Takumi! The cab's here," Mai called to them as she now entered the room, stunned, but yet intrigued when she witnessed them in a passionate display of affection. "Well, Izumi-san was right. You two really can't keep your hands off of each other."

"Sis!"

"Yup, no doubt about it," Mai amusingly concluded. "You two are definitely destined for a most unusual relationship."


End file.
